El Futuro Pasado
by A.Nightfall
Summary: Un misterioso cachorro entra en escena pero está envuelto en misteriosas pesadillas y recuerdos confusos de algo que tal vez ya vivió y que lo atormenta, ahora intentará evitar ese algo, pero no está solo...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 **Lugar: Adventure Island Tiempo: Futuro**

El pasado de este mundo era muy feliz, como cualquier otro lugar la gente vivía aquí en su vida cotidiana pero algo pasó y esto tomo un giro muy drástico, y no precisamente para mejor...

Un mundo donde todo está destruido, no, no queda nadie más que el viento frío y la soledad, lo que pasó fue algo que nunca debió haber pasado.

…– ¿La culpa? ¿De quién es la culpa?-. Piensa. – Es mía por no hacer lo que debía hacer, por no poder protegerlos... por no poder protegerla.

Ahora, un chico de pelo oscuro anda vagando por un mundo en donde una potencia esta reinando toda Isla; o al menos antes pues ahora solo hay escombros. Para él su mundo se acabó, todos sus recuerdos en la cabeza no lo dejan vivir el presente, la culpa y el remordimiento lo están matando. Yace tirado y sin fuerzas pero pensó:

– Solo me queda una opción y es volver atrás y arreglarlo todo como tenía que ser arreglado, aunque tenga que pagar el precio más alto-. Entonces una luz cubre su cuerpo . – No permitiré que te pase nada (…)-. Luego desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno...

 **Lugar: Desconocido.**

Se encuentra en un extraño lugar, a su parecer un pasillo largo, comienza a caminar. Mientras se mueve, ve cosas que poco a poco iban siendo menos claras, explosiones, gente que creyó conocer, hasta que se para en un lugar y ve algo que le llama la atención. – ¿Cachorros?-. Se pregunta, como sabiendo que ha olvidado algo importante, entonces en una de las imágenes ve alguien que se acerca a él y le dice. – Ten esto, te servirá, eres especial y quiero que lo sepas, no lo pierdas.

Y se va alejando más mientras contempla imágenes y videos que ya no tienen sentido. Se va sintiendo más y más extraño hasta que llega a un lugar y se detiene. – ¿Qué estaba haciendo?-. Se pregunta y se mira las manos.- ¿Hacia dónde iba?-. Se pregunta extrañado, como si su mente se hubiera quedado en blanco, entonces sin darse cuenta se sale de esta extraña dimensión atemporal.

 **Lugar: Desconocido Tiempo: Pasado**

– ¡Hey! Hay alguien ahí, chicos.

– ¿Quién er..?-. Le intenta preguntar pero no lo logra pues pierde el conocimiento.

– ¿Qué? ¡Oh no! tenemos que llevarlo a…

* * *

 **Pos-Nota del autor: Hey chicos, solo quiero decir que este es mi primer fic hecho alguna vez, por lo que pido que sean suaves con los primeros capítulos aunque sea, pues sé que son cortos y muy malos.**

 **Pero creo en la posibilidad de que si por alguna razón siguen leyendo, tal vez, solo tal vez, les vaya a gustar la historia que quiero mostrarles.**

 **Confío en que eventualmente haya ido mejorando mi escritura, de modo que no quiero desperdiciar el resto de la historia por solo un empezar cutre. Así que, por favor, si tienes una pizca de consideración hacia cualquier escritor novato, dame la oportunidad de que, si no te convencieron los primeros instantes de la historia (caps. 1-7) por mi falta de experiencia, entonces al menos que lo intenten hacer los capítulos consiguientes.**

 **Sé que suena un poco egoísta y tonto esto, pero creo que tengo mucho que mostrar en esta, mi primera historia, de lo que podría hacer con otra, solo una oportunidad de comprensión pido. Muchas gracias.**

 **cubanguy out!**


	2. El Principio de una Historia

**Muy buenas, aquí cubanguy What The Faq! Y estamos en el primer capítulo por favor lean el final. y muchas gracias de verdad a ''otro loco más'' por el apoyo y por animarme indirectamente a escribir pues por él me di cuenta de que había aunque sea 1 persona aquí que hable español. Bueno, sin retraso nos vemos al final.**

 **Advertencia: Este es el capítulo 1, no tiene continuación directa a la última escena del prólogo anterior leído, gracias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** **: El comienzo de una historia.**

Pues ahí se encontraba él, solo, caminando sin una idea de adonde ir, pero de alguna forma él sabía que tenía que seguir caminando.

Se encuentra con un cartel: Dómino City. 'Supongo que pasaré por aquí'-. Pensó.

Llega a un bar y se sienta, una tele estaba encendida. El barman el pregunta. – Buenas, ¿le gustaría algo de beber?

– ¿Eh?-. Lo coge por sorpresa, 'Por supuesto, esto es un bar'-. Piensa revisándose los bolsillos, los cuáles para su sorpresa tenían unos billetes. – Deme un vaso de leche-. El camarero se le queda mirando junto a otros hombres detrás con malas pintas que también escucharon.

– Esto, niño, aquí no servimos leche.

– ¡¿Cómo?! Todo bar que se precie debe tener variedad-. Le reclama al hombre.

– Bueno, pero chico, no sé si esto…-. No termina de decir el hombre.

– Buaj no importa, yo me voy de aquí-. Grita enojado el chico y se dirige a la puerta, mientras ve que en el televisor estaban dando una información de un rescate por parte de un grupo de...

– ¿PERROS?-. Se asombra 'Por qué hago este escándalo solo son perros que hacen rescates, aunque me pregunto, ¿por qué me parecen familiares?' se interrumpe el mismo sonriéndose y sacudiendo la cabeza. 'Sera mejor que salga de aquí' piensa y sale de una vez del lugar pero no por donde pensaba.

– ¿Qué?-. Por fin sale por la puerta trasera del bar y se encuentra en un callejón. Suspira . – No importa, tengo que seguir-. Se dice caminando hacia la salida del callejón, pero unos hombres se paran justa en la salida dejándole saber que no va a salir sin pasar por encima de ellos.

Uno de ellos se para al frente con los brazos cruzados. – Bueno, bueno, bueno, mirad lo que tenemos aquí, un crío que le gusta la leche-. Todos se ríen . – Dime chico estas del lado de ese grupo de pul….-. El hombre deja de hablar cuando ve que el chico sigue caminando hacia la salida. Como quién no se entera, tropieza con uno de ellos quién lo empuja hacia atrás, este cae al suelo.

– Escúchame bien muchacho me estas hartando, solo quería hablar contigo pero ya veo que no quieres hablar, entonces, ¡chicos, vamos a darle su merecido!-. Les grita el hombre y todos se le van acercando.

– No, nooo, por favor no, yo no puedo...

– ¿Que no puedes?-. Le pregunta el hombre mientras se va acercando más y más.

– Yo... No quiero hacerles daño-. Se mira a las manos y retrocede. Se ríen de él y le miran como si estuviera loco.

– ¿Tu qué? Jaj, por favor no me hagas reír!-. Le agarra contra la pared y nota que lleva un colgante extraño.– Mmm, que colgante más interesante llevas-. Se dispone a tocarlo.

– ¡NO LO TOQUES!

* * *

 **Solo quería decir que en estos momentos estoy muuuy enredado con los 2dos TCPs y mañana mismo tengo la primera exposición de un TP(no sé qué hago escribiendo hoy) así que solo discúlpenme si no actualizo muy rápido y que este capítulo haya sido escrito con tanta prisa, es que** **quería salir con esto ya como me paso con el anterior capitulo. Trataré de que si tengo tiempo libre saque un tiempo (valga la redundancia) al avance del fic.**

 **Nos vemos y como novato en esto les pido que comenten lo que os ha parecido y mejoraré en lo que me pidan, solo sean sinceros, pero si no comentan NO ME IMPORTA, seguiré escribiendo jeje, los dejo,**

 **cubanguy out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

En ese momento cuando intenta tocarlo los ojos del chico brillan y un pulso manda a volar al hombre contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente. Los demás lo miran y lo empiezan a golpear hasta que él ya no lo soporta más y estos terminan igual que su líder.

– No puede ser, otra vez no-. Se dice ahora todo golpeado y sale corriendo de allí.

Solo para llegar a una plaza llena de gente pues al parecer estaban celebrando algo. Este se dirige allí y desde lejos ve unos camiones pasar y estacionarse en el medio de la plaza, todos tenían logo de una pata.

– ¿Quiénes son?-. Se intenta acercar, pero la multitud no lo deja pasar, entonces se le ocurre una idea...

– ¿Y si...?-. Se pregunta y cierra los ojos, y utilizando sus poderes solo camina hacia adelante 'Lo estoy consiguiendo'-. Sigue caminando hasta que escucha el motor de un camión cerca... Muy cerca.

Abre los ojos y está en medio de la calle, pero se oye a alguien que grita. – ¡Chase cuidado!-. Mira a un lado y ve que un camión se dirige hacia él, esto lo asusta y cierra los ojos, cuando los abre que está en el techo de un edificio, observando toda la plaza en la cual la gente se quedó asombrada ante el acto que supuestamente sucedió.

Todos aplaudían mientras que la policía que estaba en el lugar se empieza a abrir paso entre la multitud para buscarlo, un chico de pelo pincho se monta en una ATV y se marcha junto a otros 5 camiones saludando a la gente.

– Jej, no sé cómo terminé aquí arriba, pero esto puedo mejorarlo-. Extiende las manos hacia el cielo justo encima de la plaza y hace aparecer unos destellos de colores. La multitud una vez más empieza a aplaudir, pero lo dejan de hacer pronto porque...

De la nada sale un pequeño helicóptero rosado. – De donde vino eso-. No se había percatado de que en el aire había un helicóptero que parece ser estaba finalizando unas maniobras. – ¡Oh no! Tengo que hacer algo, ¿pero qué?... ¡Ya se!-. Se concentra en la nave y se teletransporta a ella para casi caerse, por suerte se sujeta rápidamente y se salva de caer.

– ¡Uou! Eso estuvo cerca-. Se dice mirando al suelo el cuál no alcanzaba a verse por el humo que sucedía entre ellos y este.

– ¿Qué?-. Le toma un momento asimilar que alguien estaba justo afuera de su helicóptero. – ¿Quién eres y cómo te subiste?... espera... ¿cómo te subiste?-. Lo mira boquiabierta una cachorrita de coccapoo.

– No es momento para hablar ¿puedes controlarlo?

– Solo un poco pero el motor se averió y no puedo elevarme-. Ella se empieza a desesperar, se escucha un pitido y una luz roja empieza a parpadear. – ¡Oh no¡

– Espera, ¿qué significa esa luz?-. Le pregunta al chico mientras busca un lugar en el que aterrizar a salvo.

– ¡Significa que estamos en apuros!-. En ese momento busca su placa rosada para contactar a alguien.

– ¡Entonces hay que aterrizar ya!-. Señala al techo del edificio más cercano. – ¿Puedes dirigirlo hacia allí?

– Lo intentaré.

– Vamos muy rápido, esto no es bueno, no creo que lo logremos-. Lo mira triste, él la mira, cierra los ojos y cuando los abre le sonríe diciéndole. – No te preocupes Skye yo lo tengo.

Con la mano que le queda libre intenta crear un escudo de fuerza alrededor para amortiguar el golpe.

 **Nada que decir solo que planeo subir el siguiente episodio pronto chicos, sin duda voy a intentar traducir a ingles para que los que solo hablan ingles lo puedan leer también, mi inglés no es tan bueno como para hacer un fanfic pero creo que si para traducir uno, de cualquier manera nos vemos posiblemente mañana o muy pronto con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **cubanguy out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey chicos lo primero disculparme si notaron un pequeño error casi al principio del pasado capítulo (por si no lo notaron esos camiones eran los vehículos de los Paw Patrol), me disculpo por eso y que no volverá a pasar, tendré más cuidado :)**

… **. y entre nosotros me podrían decir cuál es la raza o como se le podría llamar a la raza de Skye exactamente por si me equivoqué, porque si Chase: pastor alemán, Zuma: labrador, Marshall: dálmata, Rubble: Bulldog, Rocky: Mixed Breed (mezcla), Everest: Husky, entonces Skye que es?. Bueno, sin más preámbulo al fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

– Tranquila Skye, yo lo tengo.

Con la mano que le queda libre intenta crear un escudo de energía alrededor del helicóptero para intentar caer a salvo en el techo más cercano. Logran aterrizar en el lugar sin hacerse daño.

– ¡Uf! ¡Lo logramos!-. Grita de alegría el chico y se acerca a mirar la plaza en la cual ya casi se había disipado el humo.

– ¡Sí!-. Grita de emoción Skye saltando de su pequeño helicóptero rosado. – Pensé que no lo lograría, por cierto, ¿sabes de donde vinieron esos fuegos artificiales?-. Le pregunta extrañada.

Al chico se le sale una risita nerviosa y se rasca la cabeza. – Esto... yo...-. No termina de hablar y Skye le pregunta. – Además, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

'Es cierto, cómo supe su nombre si ni siquiera la conozco'-. Él piensa todavía de espaldas a ella.

– La verdad es que yo... -. Se mira a las manos. – ... no lo entiendo tampoco-. Iba a decir algo cuando de repente le golpea un fuerte dolor de cabeza y su visión se nubla. Se lleva sus manos a la cabeza y un aura extraña lo rodea.

Abre los ojos y ve la misma plaza envuelta en llamas, mira hacia arriba y ve un cielo rojo como la sangre y el humo negro elevándose en este. – ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?, no lo entiendo, hace un minuto esto no estaba así-. Se percata de una figura negra a través del humo.

'¿Qué le pasa, por qué está actuando extraño de repente?' Ella piensa y se acerca, le pregunta preocupada. – ¿Te sucede algo?.

– ¡No te acerques!-. Le grita aún observando la figura negra en el aire que de pronto hace un movimiento y una bola de fuego sale disparada hacia ellos.

-¡Cuidado!-. alarma el chico y con su mano aparta de su lado a Skye. La bola de fuego impacta justo delante de él.- ¡Hey que te sucede!-. le grita Skye. En ese instante se empiezan a escuchar unas voces que se van acercando desde las escaleras del edificio en que estaban. Él se ve envuelto en llamas, desesperado intenta quitárselas de encima pero no puede, mientras camina hacia atrás, Skye al ver esto se percata de adónde va sin darse cuenta y se lanza a él, el chico se dirigía de espaldas sin percatarse al otro lado del edificio. Solo se da cuenta cuando pone un pie en donde debería haber un piso pero al no encontrarlo..

\- ¡Detente te vas a caer! -. grita Skye lanzándose a agarrarlo. Pero no lo logra. Él chico cae del edificio. Al darse cuenta de que lo hacía.- ¡AHH...-. empieza a gritar y cierra los ojos y al segundo siguiente desaparece..

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno, pues están leyendo este capítulo cuando deberían estar leyendo el siguiente pues cuando subí el capítulo anterior les mencioné que iba a actualizar pronto, y no pude la conection estaba mala, sip, lo suficiente como para que google no abriera en 10 minutos (ahí me pasé un poquito) pero no podía estar conectado mucho tiempo por eso no la actualicé, pero eso me sirvió para meditar un poco mejor la historia asique no hay tiempo perdido después de todo. Si ven que este capítulo es muy corto es porque originalmente era parte del capítulo 2 y una pregunta ¿debería poner nombre a los capítulos?, le daría más enfoque al asunto a la hora de escribir y leer, no lo sé, para hacer eso debería de escribir capítulos más largos para que abarquen completamente el título y no simplemente otra parte de la historia, de cualquier forma, no hay que preocuparse mucho en eso, solo hacer el fic que es a lo que se viene aquí ¿no es cierto?, no me lío más.**

 **Que tengan un buen día,**

 **Cubanguy out!**


	5. El Encuentro

**Hola chicos aquí CubanGuyWTF! Estamos aquí y quiero pedirles perdón por la demora pero quería tomarme el tiempo para darles un capítulo como prometí de largo, espero que les guste esto y realmente estoy feliz de como salió. Sin más preámbulo al fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: El Encuentro**

En ese momento el chico reaparece como a 2 metros encima de la carretera fuera de la ciudad.-Ouch!

Se estampa contra el suelo y con sus manos intenta sentir la carretera.

-Este concreto es más duro de lo que pensaba, no recuerdo carreteras tan duras como esta EN MI VIDA!-. grita furioso al viento para luego escapársele una carcajada.- no sé qué hago aquí gritándole a la nada, debería seguir caminado-. Dice y se levanta continuando su misterioso camino que ni él sabía exactamente donde terminaría, solo sabía que era importante que lo siguiera.

El cielo ya se tornaba oscuro. Pasó no mucho tiempo antes de que cayera sucumbiendo ante el agotamiento, sin fuerzas para continuar, aunque su cuerpo estaba casi intacto ¿se encontraba cansado psicológicamente? Su visión no está clara pero él tampoco estaba claro de por qué su cuerpo a pesar de todo seguía casi intacto. '¿Qué me pas...?' sus ojos casi se cierran en ese instante '¿qué? ¿Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para pensar?, increíble...' sus parpados se sienten pesados y lo último que ve a lo lejos son unas luces acercándose.

* * *

Era una mañana soleada en una extraña bahía, las aves cantaban y desde cierta torre se veían unas vistas que no tenían precio, un pequeño pueblo, las olas del mar que chocaban con una playa de arena fina y en las rocas a orillas de donde se encontraba esta torre que se conectaba a la pequeña ciudad a través de un gran puente, y, a lo lejos, unas montañas de nieve.

¿Dónde estoy? Es lo primero que se me viene a la mente, deteniéndome a inspeccionar mi alrededor me encuentro en una cómoda cama en medio de una habitación. Me levanto y poco a poco camino hacia unas cortinas para correrlas y salir a un balcón, miro hacia arriba y veo un telescopio gigante, me sorprendo un poco, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron las vistas de aquel lugar; una especie de torre que se encontraba a la cima de una colina que daba a un puente hacia la pequeña ciudad (pueblo). Eran muy hermosas para mí tanto así que perdí la noción del tiempo y de que no sabía en dónde me encontraba...era un lugar tranquilo...``cosa que le parece extraña``.

Sin darse cuenta la puerta de la habitación se abre lentamente y un pequeño dálmata entra sigilosamente tratando de no hacer ruido y asustarlo.

Se acerca y se sienta a su lado sin hacer ruido, de buenas a primeras le dice.

-¡Hola, yo soy Marshall!

-¡Buaaaa!-. se asusta él y esto asusta al dálmata que también grita

-¡AHH!-. en un parpadeo se encuentra al otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Guao! Increíble, ¿cómo lo hiciste?-. le dice este y se le acerca corriendo, para resbalar por el camino y terminar estampado contra la pared.- ¡estoy bién!-. exclama mientras se sacude el golpe.

Él lo mira y piensa 'Me parece que esto le pasa muy a menudo y no sé por qué lo sé' lo ayuda a levantarse, cuando se nota algo diferente en la "mano"

Lo mira un poco asustado y le pregunta.- Oye, emmm...¿cómo me veo?

\- Mmm, bien supongo-. Le responde el dálmata inclinando a un lado la cabeza confundido por la pregunta

\- Es decir...¿q-qué soy?

\- Un cachorro por supuesto-. Le responde y se le acerca.- ¿Estás bien?

\- S-si claro-. Se mira a su mano (pata) y se desmaya.

A Marshall se le ocurre una idea. Baja por el elevador y corre a las afueras donde cinco cachorros se encontraban jugando voleibol.

Marshall: Hey chicos, Rubble, Skye, ¿qué hacen?

Rubble: Hey Marshall, ¿quieres jugar?

Skye: Si claro nos falta uno para igualar los lados-. Mira a Rubble.- Por cierto, hazte a un lado Rubble.

Rubble: ¿Por qué? -. mira a Skye confuso y justo una pelota le cae en la cabeza y rebota con dirección a los arbustos.

Skye: Por eso-. se ríe un poco de la situación.

Rubble: ¡Chase, tiempo por favor!

Chase: Jeje, lo siento.

\- Yo voy a por la pelota-. Grita Marshall tras la pelota pero se detiene sacudiendo la cabeza.- Cierto, tengo una emergencia que atender, lo siento chicos.

Corre a la parte trasera de la torre y vuelve unos instantes después con algo entre los dientes, se dispone a entrar a toda velocidad, pero se encuentra con un chico de pelo ''pincho'' que salía a tomar aire.

\- Permiso Ryder-. Dice a toda prisa Marshall y entra al edificio.

\- Marshall que llevas ahí-. Al percatarse de lo que era. - ¡No Marshall a dónde vas con eso, vuelve aquí!-. le grita para detenerlo, pero ya es muy tarde pues este ya estaba en el elevador cómodamente sentado y subiendo.

Los demás cachorros escuchan todo y por curiosidad entran.

Un pequeño labrador se le acerca.- ¿Qué pasa Ryder?

El chico se rasca la parte de atrás de su cuello.- No sé qué ira a hacer Marshall con eso, pero espero que no sea lo que pienso, Zuma.

En la habitación llegaba Marshall.

\- ¿Qué llevaba Marshall en la boca, Rocky?-. pregunta Zuma junto a los demás que casi llegaban a la habitación.

Rocky: Creo que un cubo de...-. entran en la habitación.- ¡AGUA!-. grita Ryder al ver que de un splash Marshall vacía toda el agua a un cachorro que estaba dormido en el piso.- ¡Marshall!

A Rocky le da un escalofrío, Ryder ve esto y levanta una ceja.

Vuelve su mirada a donde Marshall se encontraba y le pone una cara.

Mientras tanto quien dormía en el piso se levanta eufórico. Y al ver a tanta gente cierra los ojos y retrocede.

Skye se adelanta un paso.- Hey, que bueno que hayas despertado.

A lo que reacciona retrocediendo más hasta que se topa con la pared.

Rápidamente Ryder se percata.- Hey, no te vamos a hacer daño, estamos aquí para ayudar-. Al ver que no cambia nada.- Chicos id a jugar afuera.

Todos van afuera, Ryder cierra la puerta y se voltea hacia el asustado cachorro.

\- Hey cachorro, solo quiero ayudarte, ¿de dónde vienes?

Este no recibe respuesta.

Estoy asustado...¿dónde estoy?...¿debería creerle?...¡no! Hasta ahora no he conocido a alguien que de verdad se preocupe por mí.

Se le sale una lágrima a pesar de que mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Nadie me entiende, no debería estar con nadie, no debería estar aquí.

Abre los ojos y esperaba que ya no estuviera ahí como por arte de magia, pero todavía se encuentra frente a Ryder.

\- Vamos, no estés asustado-. Le insiste Ryder

\- ¿Por qué sigo aquí?-. se pregunta en voz baja para luego escuchar la voz del chico frente a él diciéndole

\- Cierto debes estar hambriento, te traeré algo de comer espera aquí-. dice Ryder

Él se queda pensando aún con un poco de desconfianza como si no le creyera.

No se cree que ahora sea un cachorro, ¿por qué será que le parece extraño que todo esté tranquilo? Es como si esto no fuera algo normal. Sigue pensando mientras camina al sol del balcón para secarse, no sin antes tropezar con sus patas un par de veces.

Que extraño es, no quiero quedarme así quiero volver a mi forma humana, así no podré seguir caminando.

Se para en dos patas y mira al horizonte .

Entra Ryder.- Ya estoy, te he traído agua y comida, debes comer algo para que te recuperes pronto-. Dice y se sienta en la cama

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba hambriento hasta que vi esa cantidad de comida frente a mí, pues desde que recuerdo he tenido que olvidarme del hambre y vivir a base de sobras y robar lo que pueda para poder seguir mi camino. Es cierto que aquella vez tenía dinero...si no fuera por esa anciana... Dejo de pensar en eso y me acerco a los platos, lo miro tratando de sacarle alguna maldad de sus ojos cafés, pero no veo intención alguna de hacer daño, ¿cómo es posible? También es cierto que de alguna manera mi corazón decía que confiara en él, pero mi cuerpo no quería creer que podía comer nuevamente.

Al final mi corazón gana y comienzo a comer, pero, cada vez que probaba un bocado detrás había otro, sin darme cuenta unas lágrimas de felicidad corren por mi ahora peluda cara empapando la comida, no podía contenerlas, eran involuntarias.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía un lugar para descansar de verdad y comida que comer. Él no parecía mala persona en absoluto, pero no podré quedarme por mucho.

\- Creo que en realidad si tenías mucha hambre-. Dice Ryder riendo.

\- Hey, quiero saber si tienes dueño, si es así podré devolverte a él-. Sugiere

De alguna manera mi felicidad se arruina al percatarme de que no tenía a ningún conocido a pesar de que antes era humano, ni así tenía a nadie.

\- Solo...-. Se me escapa esa palabra, palabra la cual me describía en ese momento.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Solo, desde que recuerdo he estado solo, aún no he conocido alguna persona que realmente se preocupe por mí. ¿De dónde vengo? Pues la verdad no lo sé, solo sé que tengo que seguir caminando...

\- ¿A dónde...?-. le pregunta Ryder.- ¿A dónde te diriges? Podríamos ayudarte a llegar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿en serio?, pero, ¿Por qué lo harías?

\- Nosotros somos los Paw Patrol, nuestro deber es ayudar a la gente que lo necesite.

\- ¿En serio?-. salto de emoción, en serio alguien me ayudaría, por fin...

\- No tengo tiempo para quedarme aquí, necesito repuestas-. Diciendo esto me dispongo a salir por la puerta, pero...

El cachorro cae al piso, de inmediato Ryder va hacia él.

\- Tranquilo, deberías descansar un poco más, no hace más de veinte minutos que estabas en la cama-. Lentamente lo levanta y lo devuelve a ésta.- No te esfuerces demasiado y duerme bien hoy, ya habrá tiempo mañana.

... _¿Tiempo?_...

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, quería decir que me inspiran sus comentarios a escribir, es como combustible, la verdad eso dicen todos los que escriben aquí pero es la pura verdad, espero algún que otro comentario o Review de si les gusto mas esta forma de escribir, y si sí pues seguiré así.**

 **Hasta la próxima, Cubanguy out!**


	6. Extraño o Confuso

...

\- No tengo tiempo para quedarme aquí, necesito repuestas-. Diciendo esto me dispongo a salir por la puerta, pero...

El cachorro cae al piso, de inmediato Ryder va hacia él.

\- Tranquilo, deberías descansar un poco más, no hace más de veinte minutos que estabas en la cama-. Lentamente lo levanta y lo devuelve a ésta.- No te esfuerces demasiado y duerme bien hoy, ya habrá tiempo mañana.

 _...¿Tiempo?..._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Extraño y confuso**

Abro los ojos lentamente, nada, es lo que veo, todo en blanco. Me encontraba en mi antigua forma humana.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar?, ¿Dónde estoy?

Veo que mi voz hace sonarse como si en un lugar hueco y grande me encontrara pues apenas escucho mi eco.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Hay alguien ahí!

Miro a mi alrededor y no hay nada más que blanco, pero alcanzo a ver algo diferente a lo lejos. Me acerco. Era un objeto con una especie de resplandor, por loco que sonara, que se superponía al blanco del alrededor. Viéndolo bien parece algo conocido, un colgante que flotaba suspendido en el aire girando lentamente.

\- Es...mi colgante.

Cuando el colgante voltea completamente, deja ver una figura que parece ser una estrella y a su lado otra figura, pero esta era extraña, irreconocible, como si no estuviera terminada o algo así. Bajo mi mirada hacia debajo de éstas y veo que hay algo inscrito; un nombre; era lo único que podía leer pues lo demás estaba borroso. Debe ser mi nombre.

Aproximo mi mano a tocar el colgante, pero cuando lo hago la realidad me saca de ese lugar.

El cachorro abre los ojos y era temprano.

\- ¿Temprano otra vez?, no puede ser...

Al parecer, aunque no se lo creía, había dormido todo un día.

Se oye el ruido de una ATV llegando al lugar. Él no hace más que pensar en ese extraño sueño. Al minuto de no escucharse el ruido de afuera se abre la puerta, era Ryder.

\- Disculpa ¿te he despertado?

\- No Ryder, ya estaba despierto-. Le digo levantándome de la cama y dándome cuenta que lo que vi era un sueño pues todavía soy un cachorro.

\- Bien entonces podrás conocer a los demás, ven-. Me invita Ryder a ir.

Salto al piso, pero me resbalo y caigo, parece que aún no me acostumbro a esta forma que no sé cómo adquirí, pero nuevamente, tampoco se el porqué de mis poderes. Luego trato de caminar, pero era un poco difícil, aunque no lo hacía tan mal tampoco podía caminar largos tramos. No se lo quería pedir, pero...

\- ¿Me ayudas, por favor?

\- Por supuesto-. Dice de inmediato como si estuviera esperando a que se lo preguntara.

Me carga, es un poco extraño e incómodo dado que antes era yo un humano, pero la verdad me sentía mejor estando así. En el elevador ya, nos dirigimos hacia abajo, pero me entra curiosidad y miro a la puerta transparente de este esperando verme un poco. Efectivamente logro ver por lo menos que era algo así como un Husky podría decir, pelaje negro y blanco, no era muy grande pues por supuesto era un cachorro.

En cuanto llegamos abajo noto que no se escuchaba nada, ruido cero, un ambiente tranquilo pero inquietante a la vez. Aunque suene contradictorio es como me siento.

Llegamos a la cocina y manos a la obra Ryder se dispone a preparar la comida, comenzando por mí. La cual me como enseguida.

\- Lo siento, ¿me ayudas con la comida de todos?-. Me pide Ryder ayudarlo.

Asiento con la cabeza y me dispongo a sacar los platos de todos fuera.

\- ¿Lo ves? Sabía que te pondrías mejor con descanso y un poco...emmm...bastante comida-. se ríe un poco.

Aunque eso no es cierto del todo ya puedo caminar perfectamente, es extraño pues técnicamente nunca había estado yo en esta forma, aunque no me puedo quejar, me gusta estar así.

Sacando el último de los platos de comida. Entra bostezando un dálmata conocido junto a los demás. El cachorro se devuelve casi instantáneamente a la cocina.

\- Venga quiero que nos conozcas ya, vamos afuera-. Ryder y yo salimos afuera mientras todos comen.

\- Ryder, ¿dónde están mis cosas?-. le pregunto preocupado

\- Ustedes me encontraron, ¿cierto?

\- Si, aquí están-. Se agacha Ryder y deja en el césped donde nos encontrábamos una bolsa que entre otras cosas contenía la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Rayos ¿ahora cómo le explico lo de la ropa?, no puedo decirle que antes era humano, ni que tengo poderes, ¡me creerá loco si le digo!

Mientras el cachorro miraba fijamente la bolsa Ryder les dijo a todos que formaran una línea como antes de las misiones.

\- ¡Muy bien!-. Ryder dice llamando mi atención.

\- Estos son Rubble, Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma y Skye-. Todos me saludan mientras son nombrados para no confundirlos...la verdad son nombres cono...

\- Hey, ¿y cómo te llamas?-. Skye interrumpe sus pensamientos.

\- Wou, espera...¿Skye?-. se me escapa de la boca

Skye ahora un poco extrañada y mirándome fijamente me pregunta.- ¿Nos conocemos de algo?

\- Emmm, no, perdón

\- Dinos algo, ¿de dónde vienes?-. me pregunta Rocky

\- La verdad, de ningún sitio en especial.

\- ¿No has tenido una casa nunca?-. nuevamente Rocky me pregunta, seguro que no habían conocido a alguien sin hogar jamás.

\- No, no he tenido, desde que recuerdo estoy solo.

\- Como yo-. Me dice Rubble.- Yo vivía en la calle hasta que Ryder me encontró

Ryder se cruza de brazos y levanta una ceja.- O hasta que tú nos encontraste a nosotros, ¿recuerdas?

\- Yo no creo que hayas pasado por lo mismo que yo pasé.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, amigo?-. Zuma me pregunta.

\- Yo...no sé por qué pero no recuerdo nada.

Trato de organizar mis ideas en mi cabeza ya que es algo borroso pensar sobre algo que no se recuerda con exactitud y lo es mucho más el tratar de explicarlo.

\- Lo primero que recuerdo es despertar en un bosque, frío y siniestro, me sentía devastado, ahora que lo pienso me sentía exactamente como si hubiera recorrido kilómetros. Como si estuviera huyendo de algo, algo que me perseguía. Encontré un camino e intenté tomarlo, constantemente tenía esta urgencia de salir de aquel lugar, algo me hacía pensar que tenía que seguir adelante, seguir caminando...como lo he hecho hasta hoy.

\- ¿Entonces no recuerdas tu nombre?

\- ¡Si!, hoy tuve un sueño extraño y creo que sé mi nombre-. Escudriñó rápidamente en la bolsa en busca del colgante.

\- ¡Aquí!-. sacó el colgante y se los mostró

\- Es solo un colgante y nada más-. Ryder se agacha.- y además no dice nada-. Ryder comenta examinando el colgante que después de decir esto ya no se encuentra con él pues alguien se lo quita de las manos.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo es posible?-. no puedo creer que solo aparezca en mis sueños.

Examinando más de cerca solo veo muestras de que hubiera habido algo escrito y de las figuras que vi no quedan más que fragmentos, solo se veía una marca que claramente lo había dañado justo en el centro.

\- ¿Cómo era ese sueño tuyo?-. pregunta Ryder

\- Todo era blanco, no se veía nada más que blanco, no había signos de que estuviera en un lugar pequeño porque mi voz no hacía nada de eco...-. Comienzo a explicar.-...entonces vi a lo lejos algo diferente, era mi colgante, pero a diferencia del desgastado que tengo aquí aquel parecía como nuevo. Además, creo que decía mi nombre, me llamo Starlock.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerte Starlock-. Ryder aproxima su mano al cachorro y este se sorprende, pero le da su pata.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerte Ryder-. Él dice sonriendo.- y a ustedes también Paw Patrol.

\- Es todo un misterio que hay que resolver y te ayudaremos-. Dice Ryder y todos ladran diciendo que sí.

\- No creo que me puedan ayudar con esto, pero muchas gracias.

Justo entonces un celular suena.

 _¡Uff! Menos mal que no me preguntó sobre esa ropa._


	7. Una Misión En Llamas parte 1

**Capítulo 6: Una Misión En Llamas  
**

El celular de Ryder suena.

\- Debe de ser una misión de rescate-. Se agacha al nivel de Starlock y le pone una mano en la cabeza.- ¿Quieres participar en la misión también?

\- ¿Una misión? ¡¿En serio puedo?!-. me entusiasmo ¡una misión! siempre me han gustado este tipo de cosas, pero me pregunto ¿a quién no le gustaría participar en una misión de rescate?

Ryder: Jejeje, claro que puedes.

Ryder contesta el teléfono, en la pantalla se muestra la Alcaldesa Goodway.

\- Ryder, necesitamos tu ayuda.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema Alcaldesa?

\- Ha llegado una llamada anónima de que un incendio está sucediendo a las afueras de Bahía Aventura.

\- ¿Un incendio en Bahía Aventura?

\- Sí, no sabemos quién fue ni desde donde se hizo la llamada. Los Paw Patrol son la unidad de rescate más cercana, ¿podrán hacerlo?

\- Esta bien Alcaldesa, no hay trabajo muy grande ni cachorro muy pequeño-. Ryder dice alzando una mano, luego se dispone a llamar a los cachorros por el comunicador.

Skye: Ryder, estamos aquí

Ryder: (Riendo) Cierto, ¡Cachorros, llamada de alerta!

Todos a la vez: Ryder nos necesita.

Chase: ¿Qué tal una carrera?-. dice ya entrando a la torre junto a todos.

Marshall: No es justo, esperadme.

Starlock: ¿Espera que hago yo?

Marshall: Ven, no querrás terminar al último-. Dice pero este ya estaba junto a él rápidamente.

Corrían hacia la torre cuando encuentran la puerta principal los dos se miraban fijamente a toda velocidad hacia el elevador.

Marshall: ¡No me ganarás!

Starlock: ¡No pienso perder!

Chase: ¡Chicos cuidado!

Los dos al mismo tiempo miran a Chase: ¡Chase cuidado!

Chocan con Chase, todos quedan pegados a las esquinas del elevador, los dos al fondo y Chase cae fuera del elevador, el cual sube dejándolo abajo.

Chase al darse cuenta: No chicos esperadme.

Marshall: Chase deberías apurarte para la próxima.

Chase: ¡Marshall!

Todos ríen y se visten, cuando llegan a la sala de control hacen una línea frente a Ryder dejando solo un espacio en el que iría Chase, Starlock camina lentamente admirando todo a su alrededor. Se posiciona detrás de ellos.

Todos se quedan en silencio unos segundos hasta que...

\- Chicos-. Ryder levanta una ceja.- en donde está Chase

\- ¡Aquí jefe Ryder!-. se escucha una voz detrás y todos voltean, era Chase en el elevador, ya equipado, camina a su posición.- Listos para la acción, jefe Ryder *suspira*.

\- Bien, ya que estamos todos-. Ryder presiona un botón en su Pup Pad y una larga pantalla baja a su lado.

En lo que lo hacía Marshall le susurra a Starlock: Eres buen corredor, te gustaría algún día correr contra mí.

Starlock: Sería un placer.

Ryder mira un momento su teléfono pues le llega un mensaje de la alcaldesa.

\- Cachorros, no podemos demorarnos mucho esta vez, hay un incendio que debemos atender.

\- Marshall, preparado con tu pup pack EMT y tu camión de bomberos.

\- Listo para el ruff ruff rescate.

\- Chase, asegurarás el área con tus conos para que no haya tráfico.

\- Chase se hará cargo.

\- Zuma, con tu aerodeslizador y Skye con tu helicóptero, ¡no hay tiempo que perder!

\- Pero Ryder mi helicóptero está roto desde la otra vez ¿recuerdas?

\- Ya lo reparamos Skye, no te preocupes-. Rocky le informa

Rocky junto con Ryder habían estado hasta tarde reparando el dañado helicóptero de Skye, cuando por fin terminaron ya era muy de noche para darle la noticia.

\- Gracias Rocky-. Skye le agradece y lo abraza.

\- No fue nada Skye-. Se sonroja por esto, pero acepta el abrazo.

\- Ryder, ¿Puede Starlock venir conmigo?-. pregunta Marshall quién era el único que ya había hablado con él anteriormente y a quién conocía mejor. Recibe una repuesta afirmativa de Ryder.

\- Muy bien, ¡Paw Patrol entra en acción!-. Ryder baja por un tubo para llegar a su ATV

Los primeros en deslizarse por el tobogán son Marshall y Starlock.

\- ¡Wuuujuuuu!-. grita al aire Marshall seguido por Starlock quien realmente lo disfruta.

Yo lo estaba disfrutando, estar entre esta patrulla de rescate era asombroso, me decía a mi mismo que hasta podría ayudarlos, no lo sé, me sentía parte de algo importante. Y ellos simplemente me parecían muy unidos cosa que nunca había visto, a pesar de estar viajando sin parar nunca conocí a nadie como ellos. Entonces vino a mi mente la idea de que tenía que seguir adelante, antes me preocupaba mi forma actual pero dado que ya me he adaptado a esta podría seguir caminando, espera, ¿caminando? ¿A dónde...? me preguntaba, ¿A dónde quiero ir? y ¿Por qué seguir caminando?

\- ¿Eh?-. se da cuenta de que está sentado en el asiento trasero del camión de bomberos de Marshall.

\- Wow, increíble...-. Mira hacia la torre para visualizarla mejor.-...esto es increíble ¿a quién se le ocurrió la idea de esa torre?

\- A Ryder, ¿es increíble cierto?-. pregunta Marshall sonriendo.

\- Si, bastante sorprendente.

\- De hecho, nuestros camiones y los comunicadores que usamos también fueron diseñados por él.

\- Tu dueño es bastante increíble-. Starlock habla con un tono un poco desalentado.

Mientras hablaban todos iban siguiendo a Ryder en sus respectivos vehículos.

Cuando finalmente salieron de Bahía Aventura la voz de Ryder se hace escuchar a través de sus placas.

\- Cachorros, ya casi llegamos, nos dirigimos a un restaurante a las orillas de un lago, su dueño se llama Royer yo solía venir aquí antes pero no viene al caso ahora. Tiene una hija pequeña llamada Carol, el edificio más bien es su hogar pues el primer piso es su restaurante y el piso superior es donde duermen.

A Ryder se le nota que está preocupado por ellos, pero pronto llegan al lugar, las llamas estaban principalmente en la planta baja a excepción de algunas que ya se elevaban hacia el segundo piso por la ventana de este desde afuera. Enseguida Ryder toma acción.

\- Chase, los conos por favor.

\- Enseguida jefe Ryder-. Chase comienza a posicionar los conos en la carretera.

\- Marshall con el cañón de agua de tu camión apunta a la entrada del edificio.

Marshall hace lo que se le ordena y después de posicionar su camión, activa el cañón de agua, pero al ver que las llaman no ceden...

\- Ryder, el fuego es demasiado solo para mi cañón de agua.

\- Skye, utiliza el pote de tu helicóptero como recipiente para agua y luego la rocías a las llamas. Y Zuma tú la ayudaras a cargar el agua con tu aerodeslizador.

Rápidamente se ponen manos a la obra y van hacia el lago. Marshall no deja ni un instante el cañón de agua. Starlock estaba junto a su camión de bomberos, expectante del trabajo en equipo.

¡Qué gran coordinación! Tengo que ayudarlos en algo, ¿pero en qué?

Pasado unos minutos y con el agua lista, Skye se dispone a esparcirlas en la entrada y logra extinguirlas bastante.

De repente se escucha una voz pidiendo ayuda, a lo que Marshall responde saltando del camión no sin antes coger una máscara para él junto a otra extra y se dispone a entrar a la construcción.

\- ¡Marshall!-. le grita Ryder pero este no le hace caso, ya está dentro.

\- Bien, ¿de dónde vino esa voz?-. se pregunta Marshall.

Analizando su alrededor se da cuenta que apenas se ve, avanza un paso pero choca con algo.

\- ¡¿EH?! ¿Tú que haces aquí?

Mientras tanto, afuera...

\- Oh Marshall, Chase ¿puedes por favor ocupar el cañón de agua de Marshall?

\- Sí jefe Ryder, pero, donde esta Marshall-. Le pregunta Chase extrañado mirando hacia todas partes.

\- *suspira* Marshall está adentro ya, espero que sepa lo que hace-. Se toma un tiempo pues algo le parece extraño, como si alguien faltara.- Por cierto ¿Has visto a Starlock?

Rápidamente Marshall le da la máscara extra a Starlock, este se la equipa.

\- Hey, pensé que estabas afuera. No importa, tenemos que evacuar el edificio ¡ya!, pero, no se ve nada.

\- Tranquilo tengo una idea, creo que oí una voz en este piso, sígueme la corriente.

Con Ryder...

Se escuchan unos ladridos en el edificio.

\- Espera, ¿quién esta con Marshall allá dentro?

Con Marshall y Starlock...

Finalmente, alguien encuentra el camino a ellos y apareciendo ante ellos les dice

\- *toce* Mi niña está arriba *toce* por favor...

\- No se preocupe vamos allá, sígueme Starlock.

\- ¡Vamos!

Ryder ve que alguien conocido sale del edificio.

\- Royer, ¿está bien?

\- Ryder cuánto tiempo-. Lo abraza brevemente.- Yo estoy bien *toce* *toce* pero mi hija está allá arriba todavía. Solo salí un momento a comprar ingredientes para el restaurante y mira lo que pasó-. Royer se lamenta.- No pude llegar hasta ella yo...

\- No es tu culpa Royer, tranquilo, Marshall la salvará-. Dice Ryder intentando calmarlo.

Se voltea hacia el edificio, saca su celular y con él intenta contactar a Marshall.

En ese momento aparece Marshall y a su lado un amigo. Ryder levanta una ceja ante esto.

\- Vaya, ahí estabas. No importa, Marshall, la hija de Royer todavía sigue atrapada en el piso superior...

\- En eso estamos Ryder no te preocupes-. Se voltea hacia su compañero.- ¡Sígueme Starlock...!-. se pierde la comunicación.

\- Pareces bastante seguro de por dónde vas.

\- Eh estado aquí antes, junto con Ryder, así que conozco el lugar. Mira, ahí están las escaleras ¡vamos!

Se disponen a subir las escaleras, el fuego las intentaba reducir con cada segundo que pasaba.

Logran subir, pero, ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que tenían quemaduras en sus patas.

Pese a esto se dirigen a examinar el primer cuarto.

\- Tenemos que echar la puerta abajo-. Ambos se preparan.- A la de tres, una, dos...-. embisten la puerta con sincronía y logran abrirla.

Examinan la habitación en busca de alguien, se escucha una voz y unos llantos en la habitación contigua.

\- Carol, no te preocupes, no te pasará nada te lo prometo...

Ambos se dan cuenta de que hay alguien al lado y que está con Carol. Según Ryder solo eran Mr. Royer y su hija.

Se colocan frente a la puerta y de nuevo hacen la misma maniobra que antes, solo que esta vez cuenta Starlock.

\- A la de tres, una ,dos y...-. la puerta cede bajo el golpe y se ven en la habitación a Carol y a alguien más a su lado.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?!-. rápidamente Marshall pregunta

\- Soy el cachorro de Carol-. Les ladra y se interpone frente a ella-. ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

Los dos se miran y medio sonríen, entonces Marshall habla...

\- Nosotros somos los Paw Patrol, venimos a sacarlos de aquí.

\- *suspira* Menos mal pensé que serían...

La placa de Marshall se enciende y se escucha a Ryder preocupado.

\- Cachorros salgan de ahí, el fuego ya ha entrado al almacén y hay la posibilidad de que algo reaccione con el fuego y...

\- Lo sabemos Ryder, encontramos a Carol y a su amigo-. Responde Marshall

\- ¿Amigo?-. pregunta Ryder confuso.

\- Era su cachorro, pero no se preocupen los sacaremos cuanto antes-. Dice Marshall cortando la comunicación con Ryder, entonces voltea a Starlock.

\- No perdamos tiempo y saquémosles de este sitio-. Dice y sin perder tiempo les entregan sus máscaras.

El humo ya se alzaba ya, pero no les afectaba tanto pues estaban agachados para no respirarlo.

\- El camino está despejado vayan ustedes adelante nosotros los seguimos detrás-. Dice Marshall.

Mientras estaban agachados y avanzando Marshall le dice a Starlock.- Hey, tienes habilidad para ser un buen rescatista, ¿quién te enseñó?

\- Hem, nadie supongo.

Hablando de habilidades, ¿podría usar mis poderes aquí? No, me verían, y también es peligroso porque no los controlo lo suficientemente bien como para sacarnos de aquí a todos.

Enseguida llegan a las escaleras.

\- Ustedes primero, rápido por favor-. Les dice Marshall, ellos le obedecen y bajan sin problemas.

Es justo, cuando va a bajar Starlock, que la escalera se hace pedazos y él queda colgando, rápidamente Marshall lo agarra.

\- Descuida, te tengo-. Lo jala hacia él y logra sacarlo de peligro.

\- Muchas gracias Marshall-. Dice Starlock sin aliento.

\- No hay problema, cachorro ¿puedes llegar a la entrada con Carol tu solo?

\- Si puedo, pero ustedes...

\- Entonces ve, nosotros buscaremos otra forma de salir-. Dice Marshall, Starlock ya recupera el aliento y se para junto a él.

\- Pero...

\- Descuida, nuestra misión era salvarlos, no hagas que fallemos por favor-. Les dice Starlock a lo que recibe una mirada de Marshall, luego ambos les sonríen y esto le da la fuerza al joven cachorro para salir de allí.

\- Sí, lo haré.

El cachorro se dispone a salir pero algo lo detiene, un sonido peculiar, como de gas, mira una vez más atrás y se horroriza al escuchar una explosión y al ver que donde estaban parados quienes los rescataron solo quedan llamas.

\- Noooo...

Finalmente Carol y el cachorro logran salir donde Ryder y Mr. Royer, ambos lloraban desconsoladamente. El cachorro habla...

\- (Llorando) E-Ellos no p-pudieron salir a t-tiempo-. Se echa a llorar en el piso.

\- ¿Será esa explosión...?-. Ryder no lo podía creer, apresuradamente saca su teléfono.

\- ¿Marshall?-. Estática

\- ¿Marshall?-. Solo se escuchaba más estática.

\- ¿Marshall dime que estás ahí?-. Eran las únicas palabras que podían salir de él, no podía decir nada más.

\- Jefe Ryder, ¿dónde está Marshall?

Su líder no dice una palabra, solo se queda expectante al celular. De repente se escucha algo parecido a otra explosión de cara al lago y una voz débil que ni se entiende en el comunicador.

Zuma: ¡Ryder!

...

* * *

 **Hola chicos aqui cubanguywtf! Lo siento por el cliffhanger, pero si les gusto el capítulo pido un minutito para una review para saber que les pareció, algo no les gustó por mínimo que sea porque quiero hacer esta historia lo mejor que pueda. Estoy bastante atareado con la school pero estaré trabajando en el fic también, eso sí no prometo una actualización muy pronto, pero quien sabe talvez lo haga.**

 **Estén atentos para el siguiente capítulo, me despido**

 **Cubanguy out!**


	8. Una Misión En Llamas parte 2

**Hey! De vuelta nada y que decir, solo que la historia está avanzando ¿Queréis averiguar que pasó realmente allá dentro? ¡Pues ahora lo sabrán!, si lo leen por supuesto.**

 **Capítulo 7: Una Misión En Llamas parte 2  
**

\- Pero...

Dudas se cernían sobre el cachorro sobre si estaría bien salir sin mirar atrás dejando a quienes los rescataron a él y a su dueña, los cuales siempre tendrían su infinito agradecimiento por tal acción.

\- Descuida, nuestra misión era salvarlos, no hagas que fallemos por favor-. Les dice Starlock a lo que recibe una mirada de Marshall, luego ambos les sonríen y esto le da la fuerza al joven cachorro para salir de allí.

\- Sí, lo haré-. Dice convencido el joven cachorro y guiando a su dueña se dispone a salir, dejando atrás a sus rescatistas.

\- Uff, tienes un don para convencer ¿lo sabías?-. le dice Marshall

\- Nha, no fue nada-. Dice Starlock mirando a otro lado.

De repente se escucha algo desde debajo de la escalera, en el almacén el fuego ya comenzaba a entrar.

Los dos captan un olor peculiar, se miran mutuamente.

\- No será...

\- Debe ser...

\- ¡GAS!-. gritan los dos dándose cuenta de lo que era.

Ambos hacen lo posible por moverse del lugar, vuelven por el pasillo que pasaron antes.

Entonces la explosión se hace sentir en el edificio entero, desatando más fuego y mandándolos a volar a los dos.

Marshall aterriza en pie, al igual que Starlock, pero de repente el piso que sostenía las patas traseras de Starlock no resiste y se hace pedazos cayendo al fuego de debajo. Marshall se da cuenta a tiempo y lo logra agarrar.

\- ¡Déjame!-. de repente dice Starlock y cierra los ojos fuertemente.

\- ¿Qué?-. dice Marshall confuso.

\- Déjame, sal de aquí, si no lo haces ninguno podrá salir-. _¿Por qué...?_

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!, ¡claro que no lo haré!-. le grita Marshall sujetándolo aún más fuerte.

\- No soy nada para nadie, pero tú si eres alguien aquí, hay gente que te necesita ¡abre los ojos! -. _¿Qué estoy...?_

\- No-. Dice en voz baja Marshall pensando en cuan preocupados están Ryder y sus compañeros.

Pronto el piso debajo de Marshall empieza a crujir, Starlock oye esto, pero al parecer Marshall no, está metido en su cabeza.

\- No...-. dice una vez más.-...eres tú el que no abre los ojos ¿no ves lo que hay frente a ti? No conozco tu pasado y no me importa, sí, puede que antes no hayas sido nadie, pero ahora sí lo eres ¡No pienso abandonar a un amigo!

\- ¿Amigo?-. Como un impacto directo a su corazón este abre sus ojos y se queda por un momento perplejo, no esperaba que alguien en verdad le dijera eso.

Hacía tanto tiempo...no...La verdad nunca había escuchado esa palabra, desde que recuerda siempre ha estado solo, siempre apartado, con miedo de que se sepa que él es diferente `` _soy un estorbo para todos``_ piensa `` _no soy útil a nadie_ `` incluso ahora esos pensamientos pasan por su cabeza.

Entonces Marshall lo logra levantar con todas sus fuerzas, la verdad pudo con él y un poco más pues con el impulso que le dio al sacarlo este lo agarra y lo saca de donde estaba parado justo antes de que el piso cediera.

\- Wow, gracias Starlock, no lo vi venir.

\- Sí-. Es todo lo que sale de su boca. Se encontraba de espaldas a Marshall pues no quería verlo de frente.

No sabía si estar feliz o no, si hacerle caso o no, solo era una palabra ¿por qué me afectaba tanto? ¿realmente quería ser su amigo? O solo quería seguir con mi vida así, solo.

En ese momento la placa de Marshall se escucha...

\- ¿Marshall?... ¿Marshall?... ¿Marshall, dime que estás ahí?

Marshall se dispone a responder a su líder, pero es interrumpido por las palabras de Starlock quien, de alguna manera estaba algo molesto con Marshall.

\- ¿Lo ves? Tienes gente que si se preocupa por ti-. Starlock le habla molesto.- Recuerda que tu vida no solo te pertenece a ti sino a todos tus amigos, ¿no crees que están preocupados por ti?

\- Si, pero...-. habla Marshall en voz baja.

\- No hay excusa, si te llegara a pasar algo no serías el único perjudicado, todos estuvieran tristes, y quizás más adoloridos que tú-. se voltea.- por tu culpa todos... ¡MARSHALL!

Corre hacia Marshall para comprobar que le pasó.- ¡Rayos, Marshall! Es todo mi culpa, no es momento para esto.

Marshall estaba inconsciente en el piso, debió de ser el humo pues, con todo el ajetreo se habían olvidado de este, ya dominaba todo el edificio y a su vez significaba que Marshall no resistiría cinco minutos más sin aire. Starlock también estaba en las ultimas en cuanto a oxígeno.

El techo se caía a pedazos encima de ellos a lo que Starlock piensa que con las fuerzas que le queden podría, ahora que nadie lo ve, crear un pequeño campo de fuerza para proteger a Marshall de lo que cayera y a su vez ir arrastrándolo hacia la ventana más cercana que era pasando el pasillo desde donde podrían salir a salvo.

No hay otra opción pues si lo cargaba sobre su espalda no tendría la fuerza necesaria para mantener el escudo activo y provocaría que lo que cayese dañase a Marshall, lo cual no es opción para él.

Starlock ejecuta el plan rápidamente, no se preocupa más que en sacar a Marshall de ahí, jalándolo con su mandíbula por el collar miraba como detrás de ellos todo se derrumbaba. De alguna manera llegan a unos pocos pasos de la ventana.

\- ¡No lo soporto más!-. grita con una voz ya ronca por el humo que ha respirado, apuntando una pata hacia su salida que era la ventana desata un pulso que destruye todo a su paso, mandando a volar la ventana y todo alrededor.

De esta manera se deja ver el cielo claro encima y el lago al pie del edificio, al que se podría ir ahora a través de los escombros provocados por esta segunda explosión, los cuales conectaban desde este hasta donde se encontraban Starlock y Marshall.

Recogiendo a Marshall por error activa su placa, sonríe al ver que puede salir del infierno que acaba de vivir.

 _...¿infierno?..._

Estaba tan feliz, pero a la vez tan cansado, al levantar a Marshall sobre mí, ya no sentía mis patas, a decir verdad, no sentía nada, juraría que dije unas palabras antes de caer rodando entre escombros al lago junto con Marshall. Al caer al agua poco a poco vuelvo a sentir, mi visión está borrosa, mas veo algo flotando alrededor mío y de Marshall frente a mí. Una sustancia roja elevándose a la superficie, bastante en mi opinión. Mi visión a un ritmo muy rápido se tornaba oscura.

Al sentir nuevamente se da cuenta de que estaba en un dolor insoportable, todo dolía, ardía por el fuego, era demasiado y por esto deja de estar consiente dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones, el cual se eleva a la superficie del lago.

* * *

Estaba esperando, solo esperando a que mi comunicador se encendiera otra vez y apareciera mi cachorro en la pantalla, diciéndome una vez más ''estoy bien'' con una sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaría. En su lugar solo había estática ¿Por qué no responde? me decía en mi cabeza. No fue sino hasta que Zuma me llama con un tono alarmante que salgo de mi trance y corro hacia la orilla del lago. Me encuentro con unos escombros desde la segunda planta hasta el lago, pero lo que me preocupó fue el rastro de rojo que dejaba que pensar. Al acercarme al lago noto algo parecido emergiendo a la superficie, rápidamente miro hacia Zuma, este con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que yo asienta con la cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces estamos bajo el agua...

* * *

 **Probablemente suba el siguiente capítulo el 18 de junio. Estén atentos ese día, lo siento por lo corto que resultó el capítulo pero no quería dejarlos esperando tanto sin avisar cuando sería el próximo.**

 **Tengan buen día y una review no estaría mal, cubanguy out!**


	9. Larga noche Y Experiencias vividas

**Hey de vuelta, aqui cubanguywtf! Les quiero informar algo y es que la compu en la que escribo esta rota, por ende escribo en el celu y no tengo ningún tipo de corrector, asi que esperen algún error por ahí.**

 **También unas gracias especiales a mi buen amigo y colega marcogalmich por confiarme un personaje de su autoría: Káiser.**

 **Sin más preámbulo al fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Larga Noche y Experiencias Vivídas.**

Todos estaban sentados en espera de las noticias de Katie en su clínica. Ryder ya le había informado de camino a la clínica lo que sucedió. Ella atendía a Marshall y a Starlock en el cuarto trasero donde tenía todo lo necesario para hacerlo.

De repente se abre la puerta y entra Katie a la habitación con Marshall en una camilla, dormido, lo deja junto a los cachorros. Éste se encontraba vendado en las patas y en la cabeza.

\- Ryder, ¿me ayudas?-. dice Katie con su voz dulce de siempre despertando a Ryder quién no dejaba de mirar a Marshall preocupado.

\- Si, enseguida.

Ryder va junto con Katie a la habitación donde se encontraba Marshall antes y se sorprende al ver lo herido que estaba el cachorro que estuvo con Marshall todo el tiempo en la misión. Este estaba vendado en el estómago, patas y en el pecho.

\- Katie, ¿cómo están?-. pregunta Ryder muy preocupado por ellos.

\- Ahora les doy el informe Ryder, ayúdame a mover esto junto con la camilla, por favor-. Responde Katie apuntando a la máquina que estaba atada a él.

Todos los cachorros estaban sentados en un sofá cerca de la cama de Marshall cuando Ryder entra con la otra camilla y la coloca junto a la de Marshall. Todos se sorprenden de ver lo herido que estaba Starlock en comparación a Marshall.

\- Ryder...-. comienza a hablar Katie leyendo frente a sus manos lo que había escrito sobre sus heridas.

\- Tanto Marshall como Starlock tienen quemaduras en las patas, no son graves se curarán con un poco de tratamiento.

\- Los dos tienen rasguños probablemente al golpear los escombros que pasaron, igualmente no son gran cosa.

\- Ryder, me dijiste que cuando encontraste a Marshall y a Starlock en el lago, y que había sangre alrededor de ambos, sin embargo...-. todos se percatan de que Katie cierra los ojos y se toma su tiempo para hablar nuevamente, esto realmente pone de los nervios a todos en la habitación.

\- Sin embargo, gran parte de la sangre no le pertenecía a Marshall-. Finalmente dice y todos dan un suspiro de alivio hasta que.- sino de Starlock.

\- Amigo, ¿cómo es posible?-. dice Zuma sobresaltado.

\- No puede ser, estoy segura que vi mucha en el agua-. Dice Skye muy preocupada y exaltada por esto.

\- Si y pienso que-. Katie empieza a explicar lo que probablemente sucedió.- Starlock ya se había hecho una herida en su lado izquierdo allá dentro, cuando esta segunda explosión sucedió Starlock carga a Marshall para sacarlo manchándolo de sangre, pero, ya estaba muy débil y por lo tanto no resiste a Marshall y cae junto con él al lago. Marshall se golpea la cabeza mientras que Starlock recibe una fuerte contusión en el pecho, provocándole una costilla rota. por suerte Ryder y Zuma actuaron lo suficientemente rápido para que no se ahogaran.

\- Mientras que sus pulmones estén dañados por el humo tienen que mantenerse con las máscaras de oxígeno para ayudarlos a respirar mejor.

Ryder toma asiento junto a los cachorros, con la cabeza baja y sus manos cubriéndole la cara, realmente se sentía feliz de que estén aquí a salvo, aunque culpable por lo que pasó.

\- Lo siento Marshall, Starlock-. Habla Ryder, claramente estaba llorando pero no lo muestra.- si no fuera por ese fuego, no entiendo por qué no cedía... *suspira* a quién engaño, es mi culpa, yo los puse en peligro...

\- No Ryder-. Dice Zuma acercándose a él, le pone una pata en su brazo dejándole saber que está a su lado.- Fue Marshall quién eligió entrar por su cuenta.

\- Sí, y por él Carol y Royer están bien-. Dice Skye sentándose junto con todos a su lado.

De repente suena el celular.

Ryder se seca las lágrimas que se habían formado y en un momento agarra el celular y contesta con su usual sonrisa al teléfono. En la pantalla aparece Royer y Carol quién jugaba con un osito de peluche a su lado.

\- Royer y Carol ¿cómo están?

\- Muy bien Ryder, gracias a ustedes-. Le habla Royer

\- Descuide es nuestro trabajo.

\- Y Ryder, ¿Cómo están Marshall y Starlock-. Dice preocupado Royer.

Ryder mira por un momento a estos y no se da cuenta que esa sonrisa de su cara había desaparecido, entonces Royer comprende su situación. Cuando Ryder vuelve a mirar a la pantalla tenía en mente decirles que estaban bien para no preocuparlos pero Royer habla primero.

\- No importa Ryder, me imagino que estarán recuperándose en este momento. Seguro que en un par de días estarán como nuevos-. Royer sabía que sus heridas no sanarían tan rápido pero les muestra una sonrisa para alegrarlos un poco.

\- ¿En donde vivirán ahora Mr. Royer?-. Pregunta Rocky para disipar un poco la conversación.

\- Pues estamos aquí mismo en Bahía Aventura cerca del ayuntamiento. Nos quedaremos aquí por lo menos hasta que pueda reparar mi negocio.

\- Tranquilo Royer, nosotros lo ayudamos con el trabajo-. Le dice Ryder sin poder evitar su deseo de ayudar a todos.

\- ¡No Ryder! Tienes cosas mas importantes de las que ocuparte-. Le habla en un tono imperante propio de él.

\- Está bien, pero si nos necesita no olvide aullar por ayuda, buena suerte con las reparaciones.

\- Nos vemos Ryder, cuídense cachorros.

Antes de finalizar la llamada, Carol como que buscaba algo, o a alguien.- Papá ¿Dónde está Kaiser?-. dice y la pantalla se deja ver negra.

* * *

En otro sitio de la ciudad se encuentra un cachorro pastor belga malinois de pelo duro que se dirigía corriendo a la alcaldía.

\- Tengo que hacer esto y volver rápido-. Se dice planteándose lo que se propone.- Ugh ¿por qué soy tan responsable?

Mira hacia la luna alrededor de la cual se ven ya muchas estrellas, denotando que era ya un poco tarde para estar en la calle.

\- ¿Por qué no esperé a mañana?

A pesar de su pregunta él sabía que esto era algo que debía hacer cuanto antes. Sus dueños entenderían su prisa si les dice el por qué. Por fin llega a la alcaldía y toca la puerta esperando que la alcaldesa abriera.

* * *

Ryder acto seguido de finalizar la llamada es llamado por Katie, ahora en privado habla.

\- Ryder, ya escuchastes a Royer, está feliz de que todo salió bien y tú también deberías estarlo-. Le pone una mano en el hombro.

\- Mira a tu lado, están bien-. Los dos miran a los dormidos.

\- Tienes razón, muchas gracias Katie-. Ryder se anima con esto y la abrasa sorpresivamente, pero Katie acepta el abraso.

\- No hay de qué Ryder, no olvides que siempre encontrarás aquí una amiga.

Ciertamente, Ryder podía contar con Katie para cualquier cosa, después de todo ella es como una madre para los cachorros al igual que Ryder es como un padre para ellos.

Entonces el celular de Ryder nuevamente suena en su bolsillo.

\- ¿Noche de llamadas?-. pregunta Katie y los dos ríen un momento antes de Ryder contestar y ver que era la alcaldesa quién llamaba.

\- Buenas noches alcaldesa Goodway ¿hay alguna emergencia?

\- Oh Ryder, algo así, hay alguien aquí que quiere hablar contigo, dice que es urgente.

Aunque la alcaldesa tenía cara de sueño era obvio que no lo hubiera llamado por algo mínimo a estas horas.

\- Muy bien alcaldesa, estaré allí en un momento.

Ryder se dirige a la sala en la que estaban los cachorros.

\- Chicos, esperadme en el cuartel, la alcaldesa llama y dice que es urgente.

\- Starlock y Marshall se tendrán que quedar aquí esta noche Ryder, todavía tengo que hacerles varias pruebas.

\- Bien entonces nos vemos mañana Katie.

Todos se despiden de Katie y recíprocamente. Ryder llega a la alcaldía y se baja dejando aparcada la ATV con su casco encima.

Entonces entra y para su sorpresa un cachorro se alegra mucho de verlo.

– ¡Ryder, estás aqui!-. Le ladra de alegría.

– Hey-. Ryder dice con una risita y se agacha a acariciarlo.- ¿Pero tú que haces aqui?

– Tenía que decirles algo importante, además de agradecerles por habernos salvado.

– Ese es nuestro trabajo, y supongo que tú eres Kaiser, ¿estoy en lo correcto?-. Ryder insinúa seguro.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Pero...-. Este se alarma tratando de comprender cómo lo supo mientras que Ryder se reía de su reacción, cuando finalmente comprende deja caer sus orejas con un suspiro.

– Oh, hablaste con ellos antes.

Ryder le responde simplemente con un sí.

– Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, tengo que decirles esto cuanto antes.

Ryder y la alcaldesa se sientan en un sofa frente a Káiser y este cuenta lo que sucedió antes del incendio en que se vieron envueltos él y su querida familia.

* * *

 **Recuerdo de Káiser:**

 _Káiser se encontraba jugando con Carol, su dueña, como todas las tardes mientras que su padre trabajaba en el restaurante de abajo._

 _En un momento cuando el local se encuentra vacío, Royer sube a dónde están jugando._

 _– Carol, me voy unos minutos al mercado a comprar ingredientes ¿me esperas a que vuelva?-. Le dice poniéndole una mano en la cabeza._

 _– Sí papá, claro-. Le responde Carol quién recibe un beso en la frente por parte de su padre._

 _Este se voltea ahora a Káiser._

 _– ¿Podrías cuidar del restaurante y a Carol mientras no estoy?_

 _– Por supuesto, señor-. Dice en posición de firme._

 _Royer había sido militar antes por eso ambos, Káiser y Carol, jugaban de vez en cuando a serlo. Disfrutaban de cada pequeña historia que les contara._

 _– Que buen cachorro-. Le acaricia un momento antes de marcharse._

 _Los dos se quedan jugando hasta que Káiser interrumpe._

 _– Espera voy a por un poco de agua._

 _Se dirige a la cocina pero le llama la atención un ruido de afuera, se asoma por la ventana y ve una motocicleta parqueada justo en la entrada. Y a alguien entrando. Va hacia las escaleras para asomarse y decirle que el local está cerrado._

 _– Señor estamos cerrados, ¿qué no vió el cartel?_

 _Entonces me detube al ver al hombre, era alto, con pantalones y botas negras, un abrigo grande que le tapaba parte de la cara desde mi ángulo, unas gafas oscuras y guantes negros. Parado frente al mostrador gira un poco la cabeza y me ve. Deja una bolsa en el mostrador y se marcha. Estaba como ipnotizado mirándolo pues no me doy cuenta de la bolsa dejada hasta que sale del edificio._

 _– ¡Señor se dejó su...!_

 _En la bolsa entonces sucede una pequeña explosión y fuego sale disparado en todas direcciones hasta justo frente a mi. Lo esquivé rápidamente retrocediendo._

 _¿Por qué? Me preguntaba ¿por qué alguien querría hacer algo así? No entiendo cuál fue su motivo pero lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese instante era que le había fallado a mi padre con la misión que me encomendó, en cambio todavía me quedaba Carol._

 _– Cierto, ¡Carol!_

 _Digo volviéndo de inmediato a ella y cerrando la puerta trato de que no se de cuenta de lo que pasa._

 _Se me ocurre una idea._

 _– Carol, ¿por qué no jugamos a escondernos y que esperamos a que nos saquen de un edificio en llamas._

 _Ella acepta pues no creía que esto era de verdad, despues de un rato se escuchan ruidos y aparecen dos cachorros desconocidos que resultaron ser Marshall y Starlock. Nos dejan sus máscaras y nos dirigimos al primer piso pero al bajar las escaleras, estas no resisten más dejando atrapados a ambos, Marshall y Starlock, en el segundo piso._

 _Para entonces Carol ya sabía que esto no era un juego, se encontraba sollozando a mi lado mientras la tranquilizaba constantemente. Pero, no fue hasta que una explosión se escucha tras nosotros y al voltear, que no pude aguantar las lágrimas._

 **Fin del recuerdo de Káiser.**

* * *

– Pensé que habían muerto Ryder, si me lo preguntas, no sé como salieron de aquel infierno, pero una cosa esta clara, son cachorros extraordinarios.

En su narración no faltaron algunas lágrimas por el recuerdo y la clara admiración hacia sus rescatistas.

Si Ryder sabía que tenía unos magníficos cachorros ahora confirma que son mas que eso.

– Lo siento Káiser por hacerte recordar todo eso.

– No pasa nada Ryder, lo importante es que están bien.

– Entonces el incendio no fue un accidente.

Finalmente habla la alcaldesa quien al principio parecía cansada pero con el transcurso de la historia parece que se despertó.

– Exacto, ¿no conoces al sujeto que estubo en el restaurante?-. Pregunta Ryder.

– No, y no conozco a alguien que quiera hacernos daño, nunca nadie ha salido de nuestro restaurante con mala cara, al menos no en el tiempo que llevo viviendo con ellos.

– ¿Káiser hicistes tú alguna llamada?-. Pregunta la alcaldesa.

– ¿Llamada?

– Alguien llamó a la alcaldía, y estoy segura que no era Royer.

– No alcaldesa, yo no la llamé.

– ¿Entonces quién fue...?

– Fuera quién fuere no lo vamos a averiguar ahora. Yo me tengo que ir, espero que Royer no se tome tan a mal el salir sin permiso.

Káiser se dispone a salir, seguido por Ryder. Estando afuera Ryder le dice.

–Muchas gracias compartir tu historia con nosotros.

– No importa Ryder.

– Y Káiser...

– ¿Si?

– Si quieres te puedo llevar y explicar a Royer a qué vinistes-. Le sugiere Ryder.

– No gracias Ryder, no veo necesario que se preocupe más por lo que sucedió, adios.

Y con eso se marcha por una calle lateral a la alcaldía. Mientras que Ryder lo vigila y se asegura de que llegue a su casa saca el teléfono para hacer una llamada. El cachorro llega a la casa, Carol abre la puerta.

– ¡Káiser, volviste! ¿Dónde habías ido?

– Carol, ¿y papá?

Royer aparece, hablaba por teléfono y se escucha

–... ¿Contigo?... Si, no hay problema.

Despues de colgar se le acerca y le pone una mano en la cabeza.

– La próxima vez, me avisas antes de salir, ok.

– ¿Qué, no me vas a regañar?-. Káiser se sorprende y mira hacia su derecha, en la esquina de la alcaldía se veía a Ryder apagando su celular y sonriendo.

Oh, Ryder.

Mientras tanto cierto cachorro tenía un sueño muy raro, y además de raro, una pesadilla.

* * *

 **Hey, si les está gustando la historia apreciaría alguna review sobre algo que les haya gustado o no o su simple opinión sobre algo para poder mejorarlo, así como alguna pregunta.**

 **Por otro lado avanzo más rápido ahora que tengo más tiempo, creo que se notó por el largo del capítulo.**

 **Y por el último lado del triángulo, agradecer a mi amigo autor marcogalmich por facilitarme su personaje Káiser y decir que si se quedaron con ganas de más por parte del personaje, no se preocupen pues aparecerá más adelante y como un personaje fundamental pues sin él no se darían muchas cosas.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima, cubanguy out!**


	10. Sueños o Recuerdos

**Hey que tal! Por favor perdonen algún error que haya podido causar molestias pues estaré escribiendo por ahora en mi celular y entiendan que es difícil mantener el mismo ritmo y la caligrafía sin corrector, muchas gracias.**

 **Nuevamente le agradesco a mi amigo autor marcogalmich por facilitarme un personaje de su creación: Káiser, quién aparecerá en mi fic frecuentemente.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: ¿Sueños o Recuerdos?**

De nuevo en una habitación tan blanca que resulta oscura a los ojos. Otra vez me hallo caminando de frente, todo sigue igual, si se supone que el blanco sea algo, este sigue igual de intenso. Pero entonces se escucha algo.

– ¿Una voz?

No se entiende lo que habla, pero proviene de hacia donde voy. Poco a poco se ve algo diferente al final.

– ¡Es una persona!

Me apresuro a correr a su lado pero comprendí que aunque corra me sigo acercando a la misma velocidad que lo hacía caminando. Distingo a la persona, esta tirada en el suelo, inmovil, es un chico.

Finalmente a su lado.– Hey ¿qué te sucede, necesitas ayuda?

No se inmuta, estaba boca abajo, con sus manos en el pecho, al parecer murmura algo. Se escucha otra voz e inmediatamente el chico que yacía en el suelo da un suspiro de sorpresa.

Entendí que no nota mi presencia pues se dispone a levantarse y lo hace mirando hacia mí sin vacilación alguna. En sus ojos noto, tristeza... _¿tristeza?..._ No, es más que eso, aparte de verse herido físicamente, tambien lo está psicológicamente.

Me quedo perplejo, ya no solo al verlo a él sino tambien a lo que mostraba en su pecho.

– ¿Ese es...?-. Digo paralizado ante el sujeto y ante el posible significado de lo que veía.

Ese era mi colgante, brillando ahora con leve luz, pero a diferencia del que vi en el anterior sueño este ya está desgastado. El sujeto se voltea de espaldas a mí.

– ¿Qué significa esto, acaso ese soy yo? ¡Agh no lo sé!

De repente un ruido muy fuerte me desconcerta y una estampida de imágenes corren frente a mis ojos. No entendía el por qué de todas estas, pero tenían algo en común... _destrucción_

* * *

Un cachorro despierta agitado mientras Katie estaba examinando al otro.

– ¿Qué? ¡No deberías estar despierto!

Inmediatamente al despertar se retuerce de dolor en su camilla.

– Espera, un momento, ahora te doy algo para el dolor.

Katie corre a buscar lo mencionado y con una jeringa se dispone a inyectársela a un lado, pero el cachorro se niega.

– Hey no te preocupes no te hará nada.

Pero el cachorro seguía sin calmarse, ve la aguja y hace lo contrario a calmarse. Entonces Katie opta por convencerlo verbalmente, pero esto tuvo más efecto de lo habitual.

– ¿No quieres deshacerte del dolor?

Entonces se queda con los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada... _¿dolor?_

– Ya está...

Sin darse cuenta el dolor de las heridas había desaparecido casi por completo. Katie se sienta una vez más en la silla que se encuentra entre las camillas de Marshall y el despierto.

– ¿Estás mejor Starlock?

– ¿Cómo...?

– Se lo que te estarás preguntando-. Comienza a hablar Katie respondiendo preguntas antes de que sean formuladas.

– Yo soy Katie, la veterinaria de los cachorros, estás en mi clínica. Ryder os trajo aquí despues del incidente del incendio en el local de Mr. Royer.

– ¿Cuánto...?-. Intenta preguntar Starlock pero Katie lo interrumpe una vez más sabiéndo lo que preguntaría.

– Son las 3 de la mañana, Ryder se fue con los cachorros hace apenas unas horas, estuvieron aquí desde que los empecé a atender en la tarde de ayer.

Katie bosteza.–... Y creo que ya debería ir a dormir y tu también.

Se levanta y prepara en una jeringa anelgésicos que lo ayeden a dormir, aunque se voltea a él y le dice.

– Aunque pensándolo bien, tu no deberías estar despierto, ni mucho menos hablando... ¿Qué clase de superpoder utilizas?

Katie termina de preparar los analgésicos y va hacia Starlock no sin antes dejarlo alarmado por la rara pregunta.

¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Cómo es posible?

– Vamos, tranquilo fue solo una broma.

Starlock se relaja con esto, le parece una buena persona y se le ocurre una duda.

– ¿Katie te puedo preguntar algo?

Katie estaba ya muy cansada, pero igualmente le contesta.

– Sí, claro-. Se tira en la silla bostezando y dejando en una mesita la jeringa.

– ¿Pueden los sueños significar algo en la vida real?-. Katie abre los ojos y lo mira, como que no lo entiende.– es decir, ¿si se puede soñar con un recuerdo? por ejemplo.

Katie pensativa.– Mm veamos, recuerdo haber leido sobre el tema, Ryder dice que no recuerdas tu pasado ¿es eso cierto?

– Si, lo es-. Dice apartando la mirada con tristeza.

– ¡Entonces puede que estés recuperando tus recuerdos!

– ¡¿En serio?!-. Dice un emocionado Starlock volviendo la mirada a Katie.

Espera, no entiendo, estoy seguro que vi a Ryder y los cachorros en esas imágenes de antes...

Pero pronto se siente algo mareado y somnoliento.

– Bien, ahora tú y yo nos vamos a dormir.

Katie aprovechó la distracción de Starlock y en un momento lo pone a dormir con los analgésicos, y así sin una palabra más Starlock cierra los ojos y Katie se va a su respectiva cama, agotada, dejando al cachorro soñar de nuevo.

* * *

Otra vez... Caminando... Una persona... Me acerco... Se escucha algo... Una voz

– _¿Quieres que se vuelva a repetir?_

 _¿_ Qué es esta voz?

– ¿Quién eres?-. Le grito al vacío más no recibo respuesta.

No me había dado cuenta pero podía distinguir mejor al chico y a su alrededor. Estaba entre escombros todo herido, me acerco más a él con intención de escuchar lo que murmura. Logro entender palabras como, proteger...volver...atras...arreglar...todo.

Otra vez una voz se escucha, diferente, pero lejana.

– Al fin te tengo... Starlock.

El chico da un suspiro de sorpresa y se levanta. En los límites de mi visión se ve una persona, casi totalmente oculta por la espesa niebla blanca. Solo se ven su silueta, un cacho de su cara, un pelo negrísimo a pesar de lo blanco de alrededor y una sonrisa mientras levantaba un brazo sosteniéndo algo en la mano. Entonces comprendí de donde vino ese ruido estrepitante de la otra vez, era la pistola que sostenía el sujeto la que hace el ruido e inmediatamente del colgante del chico indefenso se desprende una luz que lo envuelve.

Se oyen unas palmadas mientras la habitación retorna a su usual tono espeso de blanco.

– _Muy bien, se acabó el show._

Esa voz otra vez.

– ¿Quién eres?

–¿ _Al parecer ya puedes escucharme?_

– ¡Muestrate!

– _Ja, ja, ja. Yo diría que sí._

La voz de este sujeto me molesta mucho, como si fuera de alguien que desprecio mucho.

– _Entonces ¿jugaremos a partir de ahora?_

– ¡No entiendo de lo que hablas!

Miro hacia todas partes volteándome pero no veo a nadie.

– _Vamos no te hagas el tonto ¿no te preguntas si lo que vistes es real?-._ La voz cada vez viene de un lugar distinto, como si se estuviera moviendo constantemente.

– ¿Es verdad?-. Pregunto, sinceramente quería saber si lo que veía realmente había sucedido.

– _¡Sí, por fin podemos hablar bien!_

* * *

El día pasaba mientras tanto, Ryder visitó con los cachorros la clínica, pero ni Marshall ni Starlock habían despertado en todo el día, Katie les dijo que no lo harían, no despues de operarlos pues la herida de Marshall necesitaba algunos puntos y ni hablar de Starlock, esa herida en su costado y una costilla rota, no son para menos.

La noche se acerca y cierto cachorro caminaba en dirección a la clínica Katie.

– Espero no llegar tarde, todo el día me lo pasé ayudando en el restaurante.

Ya frente a la clínica entra.

– ¿Hay alguien?

De repente se abre una puerta y sale Katie.

– Bueno, Káiser no te esperaba ver por aquí.

– Buenas Katie, que bonita está la clínica.

– Muchas gracias.

– ¿Marshall y Starlock ya despertaron?

– No, no lo han hecho en todo el día-. Se pone pensativa.– aunque por la noche creo que Starlock lo hizo... Habrá sido un sueño, olvidalo.

Katie lo invita a pasar a donde están. Se había dado cuenta de la jeringa en la mesita y eso la hace dudar si realmente fue un sueño o fue de verdad pero no le hace caso.

Káiser estaba ansioso por que despertaran para agradecerles pero parece que tendrá que esperar más para eso.

– Oh, realmente quería agradecerles.

Katie se agacha y lo acaricia en la cabeza.– No importa, yo te llamaré en cuanto despierten.

Con eso lo anima un poco pero comprende. Se dipone a marcharse, ya era de noche, se despide de Katie y sale de la clínica.

– Vendré mañana.

Pero, había algo que lo inquietaba y se detiene. Trata de enfocar la vista a lo lejos y como una pesadilla del pasado vuelta a vivir se sentía él al ver al mismo sujeto que se apareció en su casa aproximándose hacia su dirección. Solo podía significar una cosa.

– Problemas...

Vuelve rápidamente a la clínica de Katie y la llama.

– ¡Katie, cierra la puerta!

– ¿Qué pasa?

– He visto al tipo que provocó el incendio en el restaurante viniéndo hacia acá.

Rápidamente ella la cierra.

– ¿Hay otro modo de entrar?

– Sí, por la puerta trasera del almacen.

– ¿Está cerrada?

– Oh no, la última vez que salí no la cerré, y las llaves no sé en donde están.

– Olvídalo, llama a alguien, sé cómo contenerlo.

Corre sin perder tiempo al almacen.

Hace tiempo que no hacía esto, pero no dejaré que pase lo mismo aquí.

El sujeto aparca la moto no muy lejos de la clínica de Katie y se dirije hacia la entrada, está cerrada y busca otra entrada, divisó una puerta trasera y se dispone a entrar por ella.

Mientras tanto en el almacen Káiser parecía tenerlo todo planeado. El lugar no era muy amplio, tenía pegado a las paredes estanterías con muchas cajas y algunas de ellas estaban en pilares apartes.

Espero hacerlo tan bien como antes...

Entonces el pomo de la puerta se gira, una silueta se formaba y cada vez era más visible hasta que..

– ¡Ahora!

– ¿Qué?

Una pila de cajas caen al sujeto dejandolo estampado contra la estantería al lado de la puerta.

– ¿Pero qué? Maldita sea sal de ahí.

El hombre se para de inmediato y pasando la vista por el lugar creyó divisar al responsable.

– ¡Me las pagarás!

El hombre se apróxima y entre cajas coje por el cuello a alguien, Káiser estuviera en problemas si hubiera sido a él pero no lo fue.

Una risa no pudo ser contenida detrás del hombre mientras que botaba a la figura de un perro de porcelana, se voltea para ver más cajas encima de él y alguien conocido reír.

– ¡Ahhg!

Lo estoy haciendo bien, ahora está enfurecido y no tiene bien en claro quién lo ataca.

– ¡Tú!

Káiser se espanta al verlo justo destrás de él.

– Tú otra vez, pensé que estarías muerto a estas alturas, eres un cachorro interesante. Seguramente estarás pensando que haré lo mismo aquí-. El hombre agita la cabeza.– No, esta vez vine por otra cosa, y son esos cachorros heridos.

– ¿Qué?

No lo entiendo, ¿un día incendia un restaurante y al otro quiere secuestrar cachorros?

– No dejaré que te los lleves ¿lo sabías?

– Jaj, tengo una misión y tengo permiso para eliminar cualquier obstáculo-. Saca una porra eléctrica.

El cachorro retrocede al ver esto, sabe lo que hace esta arma.

Entonces se escucha la puerta abrírse precipitadamente.

* * *

Le pregunto a la voz si lo que ví fue real.

– _De hecho_ _s_ _í, lo que vistes es un recuerdo, pero uno que no ha pasado aún en este tiempo y más te vale que no pase..._

– ¿Tiempo, a que te refieres?

– _Vamos, sabes que lo que vistes fue él último recuerdo que tienes antes de viajar en el tiempo._

– ¿Puedo viajar en el tiempo?-. Digo mirándome a las manos.

En ese caso tendrían sentido los recuerdos confusos sobre Ryder y los cachorros y que recordara tambien sus nombres.

– _No exactamente, haz memoria, si ese fue el último instante del Futuro Pasado entonces ¿qué te hizo volver atrás?_

– ¡Mi colgante!

– _Sí, objetivamente lo hizo tu colgante, pero, hubieron además razones de sobra para_ _hacerlo, cosas que es mejor que no sepas por ahora._

– Entonces quién eres.

– _Hm, fácil, yo soy la diferencia entre el tú del presente y el tú del Futuro Pasado. Hay más gente con poderes en el mundo, incluso los hay que desconocen sus propios poderes, pero los tuyos son un poco diferentes, una excepción o una falla, depende del punto de vista. Ahora no entiendes del todo esto que te estoy contando pero lo_ _harás poco a poco. Pero ahora alguien necesita tu ayuda, ¡es hora de despertar!_

Se escucha como un chasquido y de pronto despierta.

– ¿Y tú quién eres?

El hombre se voltea hacia la puerta, un husky negro y blanco se muestra gruñendole.

– Bien, a ti te buscaba.

Káiser toma la distracción a su favor y le muerde el brazo del arma haciendo que la suelte. Pronto el otro salta a hacer lo mismo pero se encuentra con un pie del hombre, lanzándolo hacia atras. Este logra quitarse a Káiser de encima lanzándolo fuertemente contra una estantería. Recogiendo el arma entra Marshall, pero se escucha una risa de donde estaba Káiser.

– Creo que caístes.

Sale Káiser con algo en la mano, una soga. Todo el tiempo sus trampas lo que hacían era distraerlo mientras él se encargaba de dar vueltas amarrándolo. Finalmente jala la soga y el hombre cae con sus pies atados, pero ni siquiera se molestó en hablar, solo guardó esa porra eléctrica y en su lugar saca un cuchillo.

– Ya basta de juegos, los tengo aqui mismo, muchas gracias por venir a mi-. Con su cuchillo se desata fácilmente.

Starlock se levanta lentamente, ese golpe seguro lo dañó, pero en realidad ni sentía dolor, solo tenía una cosa en mente, alejar a este sujeto de aquí cueste lo que cueste y para ello tampoco le importaba usar sus poderes, sus compañeros aunque no los conociera tan bien le inspiraban la suficiente confianza para utilizarlos frente a ellos.

Levanta una pata hacia el sujeto.– Vete de aqui ¡Ahora!

Pero sin un segundo de retraso se escuchaban sirenas muy cerca.

– Mierda, no me olvidaré de esto.

El hombre mira por unos instantes a los tres cachorros con furia, principalmente a Káiser, antes de marcharse por donde vino, en la oscuridad de la noche tenía tiempo para escapar.

– Marshall, no deberías estar despierto.

– ¿Y tu no lo estás tambien?

– Bueno, esto...-. _buen punto._

– ¿Estan bien?-. Dice Káiser rápidamente a su lado.

– Hey, ¿eres el cachorro de Carol cierto? Muchas gracias por defendernos-. dice Marshall.

– Sí ¿cómo lograste despistarlo así?

– Nah, no fue nada.

Katie entra pero al ver a Káiser herido y a los otros dos despiertos se alarma y los va a poner en camillas donde estos estaban antes.

– Káiser, lo siento, no debí quedarme sin hacer nada-. dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Katie, no es para tanto, si no me duele-. Dice Káiser.

Pero la realidad era que Káiser necesitaba ayuda médica y que Starlock también. No sentían el dolor que tenían que sentir por alguna razón.

* * *

 **Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, perdonen algún error. También si tienen alguna pregunta o duda de cualquier tipo dejadla en los comentarios y con gusto la responderé. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Cubanguy out!**


	11. Vistas al Pasado

**Hola nuevamente. Decir que me retrasé un poco debido a varios proyectos, traducción y cosas así, sin mencionar que también tengo una vida fuera y eso. Leed al final y os llevaréis una sorpresilla. Sin más preambulo, al fic!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Vistas al Pasado.**

Ahora tres cachorros están cada uno en una camilla frente a Royer, Carol, Ryder, Katie y los demás cachorros.

Después de una noche de descanso todos se encontraban en la clínica frente a ellos pues gracias a la atención de Katie estaban despiertos ya.

– Ryder, cachorros, lo siento si los preocupé, pero tenía que cumplir con mi deber que era evacuar el edificio.

No habían palabras suficientes que expresaran los sentimientos que se vivían aquí y ahora, todos callaban por largos momentos hasta que alguien hablara, sin contar de que Starlock no se inmutaba a hablar ni una sola palabra, estaba como pensativo, incluso se podría decir que a cada palabra que se hablara él se sentía más callado.

– No Marshall, sé que lo que hicistes estuvo bien. Solo te pido que para la próxima esperes por mi autorización.

Ryder niega disculpas, Marshall, al igual que todos los demás agradecen a Starlock por salvarlo en medio de aquel fuego, por él Marshall está aquí. También a Káiser por lo que hizo la noche anterior, no cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

Hasta que cayó el tema del sujeto que constantemente causa problemas y que casualmente ha provocado todo lo que ha pasado.

– ¿Qué, alguien provocó el fuego en mi restaurante? ¿Káiser...-. Dijo Royer volteando a ver a Káiser.–... por qué no me lo dijistes?

– Lo siento papá, no creí necesario hacerlo...

– Sabes que tendrías que habermelo dicho.

– Entonces ¿tienes alguna pista de quién pudo haber sido ese sujeto que incendió el restaurante?-. Le pregunta Ryder a Royer quién se pone pensativo.

– No lo sé Ryder, la verdad nunca hemos tenido ningún tipo de problema con nadie.

– No sé qué motivos tendrá para querer hacerlo y tampoco para querer a Marshall o a Starlock-. Confiesa Ryder.

Era cierto que en este momento no se resolverían algunas dudas pero en algún momento de seguro lo harían.

– Royer, ¿hay inconveniente en que Káiser se quede a descansar un tiempo aqui? Quiero atenderlo más de cerca-. Pregunta Katie.

– De hecho te lo iba a pedir yo Katie, quería que se tomara un descanso.

– Pero todavía puedo ayudarte...-. Protesta Káiser.

– Sin peros, me ayudarás descansando.

A pesar del a veces carácter firme de su dueño, Káiser sabía que lo hace solo con la intención de ayudarlo.

– Nos vemos cuídate bien-. Carol se acerca y le da un beso en la frente a Káiser.– Recupérense pronto cachorros.

– Está bien Carol-. Káiser le sonríe, tiene en claro que cuenta con unos magníficos dueños.

Todos están a punto de retirarse, se despiden pero Ryder se queda atrás y llama a Katie para preguntarle algo antes de irse al parecer conforme con su respuesta.

* * *

Starlock no habló una sola palabra durante el tiempo en el que todos estaban en la sala, pero aún cuando se fueron seguía sin decir nada, solo estaba quieto mirando fijamente el suelo.

Katie entra en la habitación, recoge algunas cosas y cuando se dispone a salir Marshall le dice. – Katie, en realidad yo quería salir, sabes, solo para estirar las patas.

Katie hace una mueca como sonriendo que es percibida por Káiser antes de voltearse. – No Marshall, por ahora solo descansen. De todas maneras Ryder les traerá una sorpresa más tarde.

Katie se marcha a su oficina dejándolos solos en la habitación.

Káiser no deja de ver a Starlock. Marshall parece intrigado tambien por saber qué le pasa.

– Entonces Starlock ¿eres parte de la patrulla?-. Habla repentinamente Káiser despertándolo de su estado.– Es decir, cuando nos rescataron tú no llevabas un pup pack puesto.

– No, no soy parte de ellos-. Le responde mirándolo por un momento pero bajando la vista al suelo después.–Ellos solo...

– Nosotros lo encontramos cuando regresábamos de una misión fuera de Bahía Aventura.

Marshall termina la idea y sin darse cuenta siembra una duda común entre Káiser y él mismo.

– ¿Qué hacías solo en medio de la carretera?

Káiser es más rápido al preguntarle dejándolo con la presión de responder algo convincente, pues él no estaba dispuesto a revelarles que es diferente a ellos, ¿qué pensarían si lo supieran?, era un miedo que no quería afrontar.

– Bueno... Yo... No había comido en días y seguramente me quedé sin fuerzas para seguir caminando a la siguiente ciudad.

– Entonces, ¿no tienes casa?-. Káiser intuye.

– No, al menos en lo poco que recuerdo... entrecierra los ojos pensando que efectivamente no tiene muchos datos sobre su pasado, solo imágenes sin sentido alguno, nada claras.

– ¿No recuerdas tu pasado?-. Intuye Káiser nuevamente.

– No, apenas recuerdo nada. Lo primero que recuerdo es estar en un bosque, solo, como siempre lo estaría más adelante-. Sin darse cuenta Starlock ya estaba contando la verdad.

– Desde ese entonces vivo solo, viajando de ciudad en ciudad, forzado a desconfiar de la gente. He hecho cosas que no son permitidas, he tenido que robar a las personas, solo algo de comida o dinero. Incluso hubo una vez en la que una anciana me ofreció refugio por un par de días, pero luego descubrí que solo me quería entregar a la policía. Fue una de las escasas veces en las que pensé que podría confiar en alguien.

Káiser, quien no paraba de escuchar su historia, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él.

– Lo siento por traer malos recuerdos.

– No importa, es bueno contar cosas así a amigos...-. Starlock sonríe, pero al parecer no se dio cuenta de la última palabra que dijo, a causa de la cual Marshall piensa _"Que bueno que nos considera sus amigos"_

Ahora es Káiser quien aparta la vista pero aún sonriendo dice.– Te entiendo... la verdad yo también tengo un pasado trágico... y a veces me pregunto si fuera mejor olvidarlo o seguir recordándolo.

– ¿Qué, a que te refieres?

Cierra los ojos.– Verán, antes de comenzar a vivir con Royer y Carol yo antes era...

Káiser comienza a contar su pasado.

* * *

Un cachorro pastor belga malinois se encuentra posicionado en una pista frente a un campo de obstáculos junto a muchos otros cachorros, todos detrás de una línea blanca dibujada horizontalmente en el suelo de la pista.

Todos concentrados en el objetivo que tenían enfrente... bueno, casi todos, pues a su lado derecho está una cachorra de Pastor Alemán quien le mira y le dice.

– ¿En serio piensas que ganarás esta vez? Eh, Káiser-. Le dice con una sonrisa dibujada.

Káiser la mira y le dice.– Claro, como siempre. Ahora concéntrate...

– ¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¡¿Lo escuchas Rayan!?, ¡Káiser piensa que ganará!

Del lado izquierdo de Káiser responde otro Pastor Alemán a dos cachorros de distancia.

– ¡Sí, claro! ¡Se lo tiene bien creído!

Káiser se enfoca más hacia el frente pues ve que ya falta poco para que den la salida.

– Káiser, sabes que esta vez no ganarás, pues vas contra...

Suena el disparo que marca salida y todos corren a toda velocidad cada uno en su línea pues no se permitía salirse de esta en todo el trayecto.

Era una prueba simple que consistía en atravesar todo el circuito en el menor tiempo posible. Habían tres fases en esta prueba, la primera era una simple recta para medir la rapidez, la segunda era un campo de obstáculos que medía la agilidad, pero la tercera era la más complicada, la cual consistía en un campo con objetos para saltar y esquivar mientras corres lo más rápido posible hasta el final.

Káiser sale con ventaja con respecto a sus dos compañeros, quienes son los últimos en salir. Pero rápidamente lo alcanzan a la par.

– ¡Recuerda que somos más rápidos!-. Le dice la cachorra Pastor Alemán.

Lo sobrepasan fácilmente pero él no deja disminuir su velocidad. Pronto llegan al campo de obstáculos, pasando entre unas gomas ordenadas en fila, sorprendentemente todos lo consiguen sin problemas.

Káiser se dirige al siguiente obstáculo, una malla extendida a traves de la cual hay que pasar por debajo sin tocar.

Muchos pasan sin problemas y mucho más rápido que Káiser. Al salir y superar todos los objetos pertenecientes a la segunda fase encuentra a muchos por delante de él, ya en la tercera fase, aunque teniendo problemas para avanzar deprisa. Entre ellos están sus dos compañeros que le hablaron al principio.

Káiser tiene en esta fase que utilizar su sentido de la vista para anticiparse a los obstáculos que hay en frente de él. Entre ellos encuentra varias vallas a saltar que están sujetas al piso, algunas a esquivar de lado a lado y otras para pasarles únicamente agachados por debajo.

Corre sin detenerse aunque mirando fijamente a los obstáculos que siguen. Mientras que muchos alcanzaban mucha velocidad y no lograban preveer el siguiente obstáculo terminando siempre torpemente estampados contra este, la velocidad de Káiser al esquivar era simplemente perfecta pues le proporcionaba tiempo suficiente para ver el siguiente objeto y saber que movimientos utilizar.

Pero no era solo su velocidad de pensamiento lo que le permitía pasarlo todo fácilmente, sino que los movimientos que utilizaba para compensar su poca agilidad comparada a la de sus compañeros eran, aunque raras y solamente utilizadas por él, efectivas.

Logra alcanzar a su compañera.

La cachorra Pastor Alemán se sorprende.– ¿KAISER?, ¿pero cómo...?

En ese momento los siguientes obstáculos eran una valla para saltar y otra para deslizarse, saltando a la primera pone sus patas traseras en esta y se impulsa hacia adelante lo suficiente como para deslizarse en la siguiente con el impulso alcanzado y seguir el camino.

– Pero como se atreve, ¡no me ganará!

Como espectante de la prueba se encontraba fuera de la pista, en una posicion elevada que brindaba vistas a todo el campo, un sujeto con las manos cruzadas, parecía un joven, de pelo negro algo alborotado. Observaba a los cachorros pero mantenía cierto interés en Rayan, quien iba a la cabeza de todos. Pronto se da cuenta de un cachorro que se movía extrañamente a través de la pista y que está llegando donde Rayan.

Rayan no lo hacía para nada mal, de hecho era el único con la capacidad de hacerlo tan bien, eso claro, exepto por otro cachorro que al mirar a su derecha le sonríe.

– ¿K-Káiser? Hm, sabía que no me defraudarías.

Ahora Rayan y Káiser van parejos. Pronto Káiser al mirar un poco más adelante nota algo diferente, pero no es tiempo para detenerse.

Al avanzar un poco más de repente se alzan unos tablones del suelo sorprendiendolos y casi atrapándolos, pero sobrepasan la sorpresa, mientras que toda la pista restante estaba repleta de estas sorpresas junto a los obstáculos que ya estaban en la pista. Káiser va bien pero Rayan estaba muy cansado y la vista le fallaba.

– ¡Vamos Rayan, tú puedes! ¡Ya casi llegamos!

Siguen esquivando los obstáculos y los molestos cartones que se alzaban repentinamente a cada paso, pero finalmente... llegan a la meta.

Ambos avanzan unos pasos más y se tiran al piso jadeando.

– Pero... que... entrenamiento... fue este-. Logra decir Rayan entre respiros.

– No... lo sé-. Responde Káiser, recuperando el aliento dice.– Al principio parecía una prueba como las primeras que hicimos pero, ¿que fue esa tercera fase?

Una vez que todos finalizaron el trayecto se les acerca su supervisor, quien era... Un lobo.

– Muy bien chicos, ya pueden tomarse el día libre-. Dice su entrenador.

– ¿El día entero, está seguro señor?-. Pregunta uno de los cachorros.

El entrenador mira hacia donde esta parado un joven a la distancia que estubo presente todo el tiempo mirando la prueba y este asiente la cabeza y se marcha, pero antes es percibido por Káiser.

El entrenador voltea a ver a los cachorros.– Lo hicieron muy bien, y un buen trabajo merece un buen descanso, más tarde les daré el resultado.

Se marcha y todos se dispersan, pero Rayan y Káiser se quedan donde están, hablando.

– ¿Quién era ese?-. Pregunta Káiser.

–¿Quién era quién?-. Responde Rayan.

– El tipo que estaba parado ahí hace un segundo-. Káiser señala a donde lo vió.

Rayan estira sus patas.– No lo sé, y no me interesa-. Voltea a ver a Káiser y este todavía estaba mirando hacia aquel lugar, ese sujeto aunque no lo había visto nunca le llamó la atención.– Hey, en serio dejalo ir... ¿He?

Káiser agita la cabeza.– Si debería olvidarme, pudo haber sido un supervisor de cualquier otra clase-. Se voltea solo para abrir sus ojos y dar un paso repentino hacia atrás.

– ¡¿Shina?!

Termina todo mojado por un balde de agua fría que le arroja una cachorra de Pastor Alemán, esta rápidamente se le arrima pasándole una pata por detrás del cuello y poniendo su cara al lado de la suya.

– Lo siento, pero pensé que necesitabas un poco que te diera tu merecido despues de pasarme allí detrás, bueno, al menos Rayan te ganó.

Káiser se mantenía con la boca abierta.

– No Shina, tambien me ganó a mí.

– ¡¿Qué?!-. Esta se desespega rápidamente de Káiser tras oir que tambien le ganó al "élite" de la clase.– No es posible...

– ¡¿Y cómo es que no estás dándole su merecido ahora?!-. Dice acercándose a Rayan.

Rayan sonríe.– Vamos Shina, no seas tan rencorosa...

Káiser los miraba, aún no se creía que ella le hubiera hecho eso... Bueno, la verdad sí, ella es ella, pero aún así es su amiga al igual que Rayan, que apesar de ser el mejor de la clase siempre ha estado junto a ellos desde el principio y siempre es quien mantiene a raya a Shina. Ella por otro lado siempre ha sido muy competitiva y rencorosa, si pierde nunca se cansa de vengarse por ello de alguna u otra forma, pero siempre es detenida por Rayan... tantas veces que uno pensaría que tal vez lo hace a propósito por algún motivo, pero es quien mantiene al grupo tan vivo. Sí, Shina y Rayan siempre han estado ahí, en las buenas, en las malas y desearía que estuviéran conmigo siempre, juntos...

– Hey, ¿estás bien?-. Pregunta y se acerca preocupada Shina.

Káiser agita un poco la cabeza.– Sí, solo pensando... ¿podemos estar juntos siempre?-. Káiser pregunta en voz baja y algo triste con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¡Pues claro!-. Responde Shina mientras que Rayan lo mira.

– ¿A que te refieres?-. Pregunta Rayan.

– Es decir, si algo alguna vez sucede, tal vez nosotros...

– No pasará nada, y si sucede, no importa el qué, siempre estaremos juntos-. Dice Shina.

– Cierto-. Reafirma Rayan sonriéndole.

– ¿Es una promesa entonces?-. Dice Káiser estirando una pata a sus amigos despues de limpiarse las lágrimas.

– ¡Es una promesa!-. Dicen a la vez y chocan las patas.

Despues Shina se acerca a él, levanta las cejas y con su pata derecha le susurra.– Ahora vete, el olor a perro mojado es desagradable.

Káiser se despide de ellos y se marcha pero escucha a sus amigos

– ¿Shina?-. Rayan levanta una seja.– Tu también estás mojada.

–¡¿Queeeee?! ¡No me di cuenta!

– Vamonos ya, llegamos tarde...

Káiser se ríe un poco ante sus comentarios y continúa su camino. Llega a una de muchas cabañas en todo el lugar y se dispone a entrar a ese lugar, digno de llamarse su hogar

* * *

 **Hey, dejaré el capítulo en este punto pues creo que es necesario separarlo de lo que viene por varias razones, dejando su pasado en dos partes se contará la segunda y última parte en el siguiente capítulo y también se continuará con el resto de la historia.**

 **Nuevamente agradezco a mi amigo y colega autor marcogalmich por facilitarme un personaje de su autoría: Káiser.**

 **Y por último anunciar que marcogalmich y yo estaremos trabajando en un fic cooperativo a modo de una especie de secuela a este fic y al suyo propio, a mi opinión, va a ser bastante interesante de escribir. Para más información id a nuestros perfiles.**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima,**

 **cubanguy out!**


	12. Una Misión Inesperada

**Hey chicos, aquí de nuevo! Nada que decir, les traigo un capítulo extra largo que es parte de una doble actualización, espero les guste. Al fic!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11:** **Una Misión Inesperada.**

El sol se ponía en el horizonte.

– ¡Estoy de vuelta, Albert!-. Káiser entra en la cabaña que, aunque es muy parecida y prácticamente idéntica a las demás, sencillamente le parece un lugar único, un lugar irremplazable que nunca cambiaría o sería otra cosa más que eso, su hogar. En parte ese sentimiento se podría deber a su gran amor por su dueño Albert, quien lo adoptó. Él ha estado siempre a su lado pues nunca conoció a su padre, y su madre murió atropellada.

– ¡Estoy aquí Káiser, en la cocina!-. Se escucha la voz de su dueño proveniente de la cocina, mientras que a la vez un olor salía de esta.

Káiser se dispone a entrar a la cocina, recibiendo una mirada y una risa de parte del joven.

– ¿Qué haces mojado, Káiser?-. Dice Albert llevandose las manos a la cintura.

Káiser suspira y con una cara de aburrimiento dice.– Shina... ya sabes como es. ¿Me das una toalla?

– Espera-. Albert va al baño de al lado de la cocina mientras que Káiser trata de mirar que es lo que preparaba Albert.

De repente una toalla cae justo en su cara sorprediendolo y saltando, solo para caer a los brazos de Albert, quien le quita la toalla de la cara.– ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, ¡buena atrapada!-. Le lame la cara repentinamente haciendolo reír.

– Jajaja. ¡Para, para!, que sino necesitaré una toalla tambien-. Dijo riéndo por las cosquillas.

Despues de secarlo él mismo, se dispone a seguir cocinando.

Káiser se sienta en la mesa que hay en la cocina.

– Y... ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

– Muy bien, ¡superé a Rayan!-. Dice un emocionado Káiser y se pone pensativo.– Aunque él iba al primero en toda la pista, si no fuera por esa última parte... que por cierto, nunca la había visto y definitivamente tiene algo que ver con ese sujeto...

– ¿Eh, qué sujeto?

– Nada, olvídalo. Solo por curiosidad, ¿por qué estas cocinando tanta comida?-. Pregunta Káiser, porque usualmente solo cocinaba para ellos dos puesto que viven solos en la cabaña.

– Estoy cocinando para un invitado que por cierto ya estará por llegar.

Káiser se pregunta quien será pero pronto tocan la puerta y entra un hombre, parecía un poco viejo pero rozando el aspecto de alguien joven por estar en forma, aún así una sonrisa decoraba su rostro y por eso se veía como el hombre gentil y amable que era.

– ¡Hola Káiser, hola Albert!

– ¡Royer!-. Káiser se alegra de verlo al igual que Albert.

– ¿Cómo han estado?-. Dice Royer abrazando a Albert y a Káiser a la vez que dejaba una mochila grande en el piso.

– ¡Muy bien!-. Dice Káiser.– Aunque te extrañamos mucho.

– Hey, lo siento Káiser, sabes cómo son las misiones-. Habla Royer mientras toma asiento a su lado.– Y creo que alguien no presta atención a la suya-. Dice ahora mirando a Albert y haciéndole señas.

– ¿Qué?... ¡La carne!-. Grita Albert entendiendo que la carne que había puesto en el horno se estaba poniendo un poco negra y desprendía olor a quemado. Apresurándose a quitarla se escuchan risas de ambos, Káiser y Royer.

Mientras comían hablan de varias cosas. Royer les cuenta que Carol está siendo cuidada por su madre y que abrió un restaurante recientemente. Cuando terminan de comer Káiser les dice que irá al baño, es cuando Royer comienza hablar seriamente.

– Albert, tengo que decirte varias cosas.

– ¿A qué te refieres?-. Pregunta sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de Royer, pero rápidamente copia su actitud y se pone serio.

– Primero, decirte que hay movimientos extraños de parte de cierta gente...

– Siempre han sido así, ¿por qué ahora?

– No lo sé, pero ciertamente está provocando que los mayores tomen medidas, creo que Káiser ya ha presenciado a lo que me refiero-. Dijo Royer mirando hacia la puerta del baño al lado de la cocina, esta todavía estaba cerrada, permitiéndoles seguir hablando sin ser interrumpidos.

– ¿Quieres decir el cambio en la prueba de hoy?

– Creo que es para algún tipo de misión secreta, tal vez, ¿haz visto tu celular?

– Oh no, no lo he visto.

Albert saca su celular y efectivamente tiene un mensaje de texto:

– _"Se les solicita al agente Albert y a su compañero Káiser en el centro de mando mañana a las 10 horas"-._ Lee Albert en voz alta.

– Comprende lo que significa eso, esta podría ser la primera misión de Káiser-. Royer habla como queriendole decir algo.

Albert lo mira con convicción.– Sí, y lo sé, debo protegerlo...

– ¡Y a tí!-. Royer dice tocándole el pecho con el dedo índice.

– Vamos, sabes que no te tienes que preocupar, Káiser y yo nos cuidamos el uno al otro siempre, podremos con esto-. Dice asegurándole.

– Lo sé, solo no puedo evitar preocuparme un poco.

En ese momento Káiser entra en la cocina.

– Bueno, creo que es momento de irme, gracias por la comida Albert, casi eres mejor que yo, si no fuera por ese pollo-. Dice él recogiéndo su mochila.

– ¿Qué, ya te vas?-. Dice un decepcionado Káiser, para luego recibir una caricia en la cabeza de parte de él.

– Sí, tengo que marcharme ya, no obstante les deseo buena suerte mañana.

Royer se despide y se marcha. Albert se dirige ahora a su compañero y le pone una mano en la cabeza recibiendo una mirada confundida de su parte.

– Káiser, ¿qué me dirías si te digo que nos llamaron para una misión...?-. Albert no logra terminar la oración.

– ¡¿QUÉ?!-. Un chocado Káiser se encuentra pensando en la noticia que acaba de recibir.– Pero... pero... nunca he oído hablar de un novato llendo a una misión.

– Sí, yo tampoco, por eso pienso que eres especial-. Le dice sonriéndo mientras lo acaricia.– Además, tampoco eres tan novato. ¿Acaso no estás feliz?

– ¿Acaso es posible que no lo esté?-. Pregunta incrédulo ganándose unas risas de parte de su dueño.

– Mejor vámonos a la cama anda, necesitamos dormir para mañana.

Luego de Albert estar listo para dormir alguien entra en su habitación sigilosamente y se hace con el otro lado de la cama pero este se da cuenta de quién es.

– ¿Káiser, no vas a dormir en tu cama?

Káiser tenía su propia cama de cachorro junto a la puerta pero esta vez prefirió dormir con su dueño.

– Solo por esta vez, ¿sí?

– Esta bien, puedes dormir conmigo, buenas noches Káiser.

– Buenas noches Albert.

– Sabes, eres un buen cachorro, siempre sé bueno y fuerte, si puedes, ayuda a quien lo necesite, esfuérzate y sé feliz, que tu felicidad puede ser contagiosa, ¡sé que algún día serás un gran perro!

– Gracias, pero, ¿a que vino ese comentario?

– Por ningún motivo en especial, solo sentí que debía decírtelo.

– OK, gracias, ¡siempre lo haré!

Káiser se siente un poco intranquilo por ese comentario pues, ya de por sí él sintió que debía estar con él y ese comentario no ayudó a tranquilizarlo. De todos modos piensa que el día de mañana necesitará que descansen hoy así que deja ese pensamiento de lado mientras que lentamente se duerme.

...

Al día siguiente se encuentran ambos listos en el centro de mando de la base, el edificio más grande del lugar, frente a las puertas de la sala en la que recibiría su primera misión Káiser. No hacía falta decir que se sentía emocionado aunque también con un poco de miedo por tan inóspita y repentina noticia, sin embargo una vez ahí no se echaría atrás.

– Káiser, recuerda estar a mi lado todo el tiempo, ¿ok?-. Su dueño le advierte.

– ¿Por qué?

Albert suspira.– Allá dentro puede que nos encontremos con todo tipo de gente.

Albert abre las puertas a una amplia sala con una mesa larga llena tanto de personas paradas como de perros de varias razas, cada uno sentados en una silla al lado de su dueño.

Ambos se aproximan a su lugar, Káiser se sienta en la silla mientras que su dueño está parado a su lado como todos. Todavía faltaban algunos por llegar así que había que esperar un poco.

– ¡Psst! Hey Káiser-. Susurra alguien.

Káiser mira alrededor y se percata de alguien conocido.

– ¡¿Rayan?!-. Dice un poco alto y es regañado por Albert, ganando unas risas por parte de su amigo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Le dice a su amigo en tono bajo.

– Me llamaron también-. Responde en el mismo tono.

– Que suerte, ¿no?-. Comenta Káiser pero pronto su dueño le avisa para dejar la conversación.

Al estar todos presentes entra un lobo a la sala quien finalmente habla parado al final de la mesa con una gran pantalla a su espalda. Este lobo resulta ser su propio supervisor. Todos tienen unas carpetas abiertas enfrente que explican los detalles de sus respectivas misiones mientras que el lobo ayudado por la pantalla da información general sobre lo que deberán hacer y quienes son sus compañeros o si irán solos.

La mayoría de los presentes formaban un dúo entre humano y perro a exepción de algunos que tenían su compañero lejos en una misión o simplemente se negaban a tener uno, esto era poco común pero posible.

Sin embargo la razón de que Rayan no tuviera un compañero humano es porque se supone que no tendría que estar involucrado en una misión todavía, al igual que Káiser, esta sería la primera vez que a alguien se le asigna una misión tan tempranamente.

De todos modos, Káiser fue adoptado por el Agente Albert y él aceptó unirsele como su compañero, luego de ser entrenado y estuviera listo. Pero al parecer el destino les adelantó el tiempo de trabajar juntos y ahora era el momento.

Finalmente solo quedaban muy pocos en la sala.

–Muy bien, por último la misión de los novatos. Hemos recibido informes de una posible arma que de ser creada pondría en peligro al mundo. Dado que sois novatos iré yo mismo con vosotros, también vendrá el Agente Albert como apoyo provisional. La misión es infiltrarse en un campamento enemigo y robar la información de tal arma, los infiltrados serán Káiser, Rayan y Hax. ¿Alguna pregunta?

– Señor, ¿nos podría dar alguna información acerca de a quién exactamente estamos robando información?-. Pregunta Hax.

– Chico, sabes que a los novatos no se les da esa información mayormente por su seguridad. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? ¡Preparaos, nos vamos a las 18 horas!

Todos dejan el edificio y Albert se dirige a su compañero.

– Tómate el día libre, ire a hablar con alguien ahora, nos vemos.

– Nos vemos Albert.

– ¡Hey Káiser!-. Lo llama otra voz, cuando se voltea descubre que es su amigo.

– Entonces, ¿estaremos juntos en la misión?

– ¡Sí señor! Aunque habrá que decírselo a Shina antes.

– Espera, ¿Shina no lo sabe?-. Dice pensando en que no quisiera estar ahí cuando lo supiera.

– ¿Qué es lo que Shina no sabe?-. Responde una voz de detrás de Káiser y este da un brinco sorprendido.

Ahora colocándose detrás de Rayan este habla.– Verás Shina, lo que pasa es que nos eligieron para una misión para esta noche.

– ¡Oh! ¿En serio?

– ¿No estas molesta?-. Pregunta Káiser.

– ¿Como puedo estar molesta? ¡Es una noticia fabulosa!-. Le asegura Shina.

– ¿En serio?-. Dice Káiser despreocupándose y saliendo de su escondite. Recibe un repentino golpe en la cabeza de parte de Shina quien sigue como si nada hubiera pasado.

– ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¿Por qué lo dudarías?

Káiser se sostiene la cabeza con ambas patas agachado y no dice nada. Ahora Shina se acerca y se preocupa.

– Lo siento Káiser, ¿estas bien?

– ¿Sabes Shina...?

– ¿Qué?

– Muchas veces pienso que das dolor de cabeza, ahora lo confirmo-. Repentinamente esquiva el ataque de la furiosa cachorra y hecha a correr dejando a Rayan solo.

– *suspira* Deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo antes de tener que prepararnos para la misión descansando, no malgastando energías-. Se dice a sí mismo.

Luego de detener él mismo el juego de los dos por todo el lugar, los tres pasaron el día en el parque de la base hasta el atardecer, ya era hora de que se prepararan para su deber.

– Káiser, debemos irnos ya, el sol se pondrá pronto-. Comenta Rayan.

– Sí, es cierto. Lo siento Shina, debemos ir a prepararnos ahora.

– Sí, no pasa nada, deben hacer lo que deben hacer-. Habla Shina con voz baja.

– ¡Entonces nos vemos, vamonos!-. Dice Rayan casi arrastrando consigo a Káiser.

Dejan a Shina sola en el lugar y mientras se marchan Rayan piensa en su mente.– Shina... Sé lo que te pasa.

Al marcharse se ve a una sombría Shina con una lágrima cayendo de su mejilla.

Más tarde los elejidos para la misión ya estaban reunidos en el lugar, ellos eran Albert, Káiser, Rayan, su supervisor y otro Pastor Alemán llamado Hax, quién no tenía dueño al igual que Rayan. Albert traía consigo una bolsa larga a su espalda.

Todos son ordenados a subirse a una furgoneta negra y se marchan. Mientras que Albert conducía el lobo se encuentra con los tres novatos en la parte trasera diciéndoles en que consiste su trabajo.

Luego de explicarseles lo que harían Rayan habla.– ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

– Adelante-. Responde el supervisor.

– ¿Por qué nos eligieron a nosotros y no a alguien con más experiencia? ¿Acaso es normal que elijan a novatos como nosotros para misiones como esta?

La pregunta llama la atención de todos, incluso Albert se podía ver interesado, entonces el lobo responde.– No, no es normal, de hecho nunca ha pasado, habrán visto un cambio inusual en uno de los entrenamientos ayer-. Todos asienten la cabeza.

– El cambio fue propuesto por El Mayor, quien dirije la base, y más que nada fue para determinar quién tendría la habilidad necesaria para cumplir esta misión. Debo creer que tendrá sus motivos para hacerlo. Personalmente no los enviaría todavía a ningún tipo de misión pero ya que estamos aquí les podría decir que los tres pueden lograrlo, solo si trabajan en equipo. Obviamente yo ya tomé las medidas necesarias para mantenerlos a salvo pase lo que pase, el Agente Albert los cubrirá desde su posición, a través de sus placas se podrán comunicar facilmente, pero si algo va mal solo oprimidla y nosotros los sacaremos de ahí, ¿entendido?

– ¡Sí señor!-. Afirman todos a la vez.

Una vez se aproximan al lugar la furgoneta es aparcada en una colina. Todos se bajan y comienzan a prepararse.

– Muy bien, poneos los trajes ya.

Todos se visten con unos trajes negros en combinación con un pup pack y una placa como comunicador con un grabado de una estrella y un engranaje superpuesto a esta. Como sea, todo lo que vestían era de color negro, de este modo serían casi invisibles en la oscuridad de la noche. A Rayan se le es dado un Pen Drive, el cual es colocado en su pup pack.

Albert saca la bolsa que traía y cuando la abre saca un rifle francotirador, lo inspecciona y se equipa con munición de respuesto.

Káiser parecía un poco nervioso y por esto Albert se le aproxima.

– Káiser, ¿nervioso?

– Tal vez... un poco... ok, bastante-. Dice hundiéndose en el sitio.

– Vamos no hay de que avergonzarse, yo también me sentí con dudas en mi primera misión.

– ¿En serio?

– ¡Claro! Pero piensa que me tienes aquí contigo, sabes que no dejaré que te pase nada.

– ¡Albert, eres el mejor!-. Sin predecirlo Káiser salta a sus brazos y lame su mejilla.

– Ja ja ja. ¡Vamos! hay que hacer esto, solo prométeme que darás tu mejor esfuerzo, quien sabe, tal vez si todo va bien Rayan y tú ya no serán considerados novatos y podrás ir conmigo a donde quiera que valla como mi compañero.

– ¡Sí, claro, lo haré!

Comienza el plan previsto, los tres cachorros aguardan posiciones ocultos entre las sombras cerca de la base enemiga mientras que Albert se coloca en lo alto de la colina con vistas amplias hacia el objetivo. El lugar estaba ocupado en su mayoría por camiones que entraban y salían transportando contenedores. El lugar al que tenían que lograr entrar era un edificio de dos plantas en el cual en la segunda planta se encontraba la información a robar.

El supervisor se encuentra dentro de la furgoneta con varias pantallas ante él.– Muy bien, logré acceder a las cámaras, comienzan en tres, dos...

Rayan y Hax no pierden tiempo y con unas pinzas cortan rápidamente la cerca y equipados con gafas de visión nocturna entran a la zona con contenedores. La situación era propica, una espesa niebla cubría todo el lugar esa noche y todo lo que tenían que hacer era ingeniárselas para pasar los pocos guardias que se encontraban custodiando esa zona y llegarían sin problemas al edificio.

– Adelante-. Indicaba Albert desde su posición, él contaba con un sensor de calor en su mira y podía ver perfectamente, ellos solo tenían que moverse de acuerdo a sus ordenes.

– Derecha-. Indica nuevamente y hacen lo ordenado, llegan a la esquina de un contenedor y Albert avista un guardia moviéndose hacia donde mismo ellos desde el otro lado.– Deteneos, hay un guardia a su izquierda y va hacia ustedes.

Luego de ser informado Rayan, quien es el lider, detiene el grupo en seco, analiza la situación y no encuentra otra opción.– Permiso para usar el teaser.

– Permiso concedido-. Habla el lobo y sin perder tiempo en cuanto el hombre estuvo a tiro Rayan le lanza una descarga eléctrica proveniente del arma de su pup pack. Cayendo el hombre al suelo Káiser y Hax lo arrastran rápidamente hacia una zona más o menos oscura mientras Rayan vigila.

– Rápido, pronto se darán cuenta.

Continúan su camino y se detienen para dejar pasar un camión que iba de salida.

– ¡Vamos!-. Al camión pasar se apresuran a cruzar a la siguiente zona de contenedores y desde allí podrían llegar al edificio objetivo.

Los tres llegan a cruzar pero una vez allí no se dan cuenta de que Hax tropieza y está tirado justo donde un guardia pretende pasar.

– ¡Hax, alguien va hacia tí!-. Advierte Albert haciendo que los demás se volteen y lo vean.

Hax se levanta y ve al hombre aproximándose hacia él pero no se mueve.

– ¡Hax, muevete de una vez!-. Albert le grita en el comunicador tanto así que hasta el hombre escucha un ruido leve delante de él, se alarma, saca un arma y avanza lentamente en la niebla.

– ¿Qué hacemos?-. Pregunta Káiser y Rayan deja su posición por ir hacia el cachorro paralizado.

Al parecer el novato comprobó que no era lo mismo un entrenamiento que una situación real de la peor manera, ahora él estaba en peligro y en consecuencia también lo estaban los demás, si la base llegara a soltar una alarma estarían condenados. Albert se tensa frente a la mira y apunta al hombre, listo para disparar ya pues de ninguna manera dejaría que les pasara algo y menos a Káiser, una gota cae de su frente pero ve que Rayan se dirige a toda velocidad hacia Hax, esto cambia las cosas y se le ocurre algo.

Rápidamente se escucha un sonido tras el hombre y este se voltea, Rayan toma poseción del collar de Hax y lo jala fuera del peligro, despertándolo de una vez. Rayan no le dice nada, solo se dirije a su comunicador.

– Gracias por confiar en mí, Albert.

– No fue nada, suerte que tenía munición que solo hace ruido.

Rayan se voltea a sus compañeros y seriamente les dice.– Avancemos, el objetivo está aquí ya.

Avanzan sigilosamente Rayan adelante y Káiser y Hax atrás.– Lo siento-. Susurra Hax arrepentido.

– No pasa nada, fallos cometemos todos.

Llegan al edificio y lanzan unos ganchos a la segunda planta y silenciosamente ascienden. En la sala se encontraban cuatro personas, dos eran guardias y los otros dos estaban trabajando en la computadora central, el objetivo.

Al entrar por el balcón Rayan contacta con su comunicador.– Albert, ¿tienes más de esa munición?

– ¡Por supuesto!

– Pues utilízala.

Dos toques a la puerta que custodiaban los dos guardias son simulados y al momento en que se distraen los tres entran y disparan dardos tranquilizantes a las cuatro personas. Rayan se dispone a cerrar la puerta que fue abierta por los guardias pero no se percataron de un tercer guardia al otro lado del balcón que entra y los ve.

– ¿Pero qué...?-. No logra terminar de sorprenderse y dos dardos impactan en su cuello dejándolo fuera de combate al momento. Fue Hax quien los lanzó.

– *suspira* Gracias Hax.

Rayan entonces se dirige a la computadora central, saca de su pup pack el Pen Drive y lo inserta.

– ¡Muy bien hecho!-. Exclama el supervisor.– Ahora esperen a que extraiga toda la información...-. El lobo empieza a teclear lo más rápido que puede.– Esperen... esperen...

– Hay movimiento, creo que encontraron al hombre inconsciente-. Informa Albert.

– Rápido...-. Dice Káiser. Los tres se ponen tensos, se escuchan ruidos en el edificio. Káiser se voltea a Rayan.– Creo que vienen hacia acá.

– Un segundo... ¡Listo!

Rayan retira el Pen Drive y seguidamente corren al balcón, se escuchan sonidos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta.

– ¡Tirolesa, ruff!

Hax, Káiser y Rayan gracias a la tirolesa salen victoriosos del lugar y se reúnen.

Ahora de vuelta en la furgoneta Albert manejaba y el lobo se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto.

– Al parecer no nos persiguen, ¡Ha! No saben ni quién los golpeó-. Comenta Albert.

– ¡Muy bien hecho equipo! Fue grandioso, ¿equipo?-. Se voltea a ver y los encuentra a todos dormidos.

En realidad no estaban dormidos, solo estaban lo suficientemente cansados como para no querer responderle.

Káiser levanta la cabeza.– Rayan, ¿lo conseguimos?

Rayan hace lo mismo y lo mira.– ¡Sí señor!

El lobo tuerce sus orejas y los escucha hablar. Se voltea a Albert.– Pero, ¿no estaban dormidos?

– Creo que no-. Le dice Albert fallando al contener las risas.

En la oscuridad de la noche el lobo nota algo que refleja la luz a un lado del camino.– ¿Qué es eso?

De pronto un sonido de click se escucha.– ¡Es una trampa! ¡Cuidado!-. Luego todo se vuelve...

 _ **Oscuridad**_


	13. Amigos perdidos, Amigos ganados

**Hey chicos! Esto es una doble actualización, así que si has entrado a este capítulo sin antes pasar por el anterior ve a verlo. Sin más preámbulo, al fic!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Amigos perdidos, Amigos ganados.**

Hace un esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos, solo logrando pestañar vagamente un par de veces. Sentía un pitido en los oídos e intenta abrir los ojos nuevamente, esta vez los logra dejar abiertos y logra ver gracias a la luz de la luna que estaba en la furgoneta toda destruida y las puertas traseras derruidas por el choque.

Mira lentamente hacia el lado y ve sangre, demasiada como para ser de él solamente.– ¿A-Albe-ert?-. Ni siquiera se escuchaba a él mismo por el molesto ruido en sus oídos.

Se intenta reincorporar pero solo logra caerse de nuevo, un dolor de cabeza y el ruido no lo dejaban despertar del todo. Una vez más intenta levantarse y lo logra, ahora recostándose a la pared de la furgoneta camina un poco hacia donde esta su dueño.– ¿Albert?

Logra llegar pero enseguida cae al piso por lo que vió.– No, no Albert-. Dice llorando.– Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede... -. No logra recomponerse, pero el ruido de su oído se va y escucha otra voz detrás de él.

– ¿Káiser?

Káiser se voltea y encuentra a su amigo levantándose.– Rayan...-. No logra decir y su amigo lo abraza reconfortándolo.

– No pasa nada Káiser-. Entonces escuchan unos gemidos de dolor, era Hax, quien estaba tirado en el piso agonizando.– Tú ve a por él, yo veré si el supervisor y... veré si siguen con vida, ¿de acuerdo?

Káiser inspecciona a Hax y encuentra algo que no se ve nada bien, su pata trasera izquierda esta torcida y una parte del hueso podía verse por fuera, Káiser frunce el ceño por esto y lo mira.

– Hax, esto... -. Es cortado por Hax.

– Sí, ya lo ví-. Responde asintiendo con la cabeza y haciendo lo mejor para distraerse del dolor, se muerde el labio hasta el punto en que sale sangre de este.

Regresa Rayan junto a ellos.– ¿Están...?-. Pregunta Káiser.

Rayan agita la cabeza y Káiser siente un par de lágrimas correr por su cara.– Chicos...-. Dice Hax y señala hacia afuera de la furgoneta, las luces de un carro se podían ver acercándose desde lo lejos.– Vayanse sin mí.

– ¿Estás loco? ¡No te abandonaremos!-. Habla Káiser e intenta levantarlo, apenas lo movió un poco el dolor era insoportable haciéndolo gritar.

– ¡Ahhhh, no, no, por favor no!-. Grita Hax y con su pata empuja a Káiser.– Solo vayanse, yo ya estoy condenado.

Rayan le coloca una pata en su hombro.– Gracias.

– Je, quiero ver sus caras cuando sepan que la información ya no está aquí-. Menciona Hax riendo para de alguna manera dar a entender que está bien así.

Rayan se voltea a Káiser.– Recoge mi pup pack, nos vamos de aquí-. Káiser así lo hace y se equipa con el pup pack de Rayan que contenía todavía el Pen Drive.

Se dirigen hacia el bosque al lado de la carretera no sin antes notar que dos autos venían de ambas direcciones de la carretera, no tenían otra opción entonces más que entrar en el bosque y con suerte escapar.

Los autos se detienen rodeando la furgoneta, Hax seguramente dio una buena pelea antes de escucharse una explosión que recorrió el bosque entero. Rayan y Káiser corrían para escapar a través del bosque, sabían que estaban siendo perseguidos.

En un punto llegan a un lugar sin escapatoria, el bosque seguía luego de un precipicio. Ambos se voltean y se escuchan voces y los arbustos moverse.

– No tenemos escapatoria, ¿que hacemos?-. Dice Káiser mirando cuan alto es el precipicio.

– Tengo una idea, ¡Saltemos!-. Dice Rayan con una pequeña risa.

Káiser lo mira por un segundo pero comprende que sería lo más lógico en vez de solo rendirse y esperar a ser asesinado.

Káiser traga.– Ok, podemos hacerlo...

Pero pronto se escuchan un montón de disparos desde detrás y Káiser no salta, se voltea y una mujer se aproximaba con unos hombres detrás con armas apuntándoles. Pero es cuando ve a Rayan tirado en el suelo rodeado por un charco de sangre que no lo aguanta más.

– ¡NO! ¡Rayan tú no!-. Grita con todas sus fuerzas y con lágrimas desprendiéndose de sus ojos.– ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!-. Les grita furioso pero el pedazo de suelo sosteniendo sus patas empieza a ceder.

– No me dejes solo-. Finalmente dice sin energías.

– ¡Fuego!-. Grita secamente la mujer y los hombres detrás comienzan a disparar, de repente el suelo debajo de Káiser se desprende y por unos momentos el tiempo parecía ir lento para él, una bala pasa peligrosamente cerca de su cara y otras solo lo rozan mientras que otra logra impactar en su cuerpo.

Cae sin más por el precipicio sin embargo antes de perder la conciencia en pleno aire, puede recordar la sensación de vacío en la que se encontraba, ahora no solo al caer sino tambien por lo sufrido por él en una misma noche.

En la base todo empezaba normalmente, como cualquier otro día, pero no fue así por mucho, de hecho lo fue por muy poco tiempo, esa mañana recibieron malas noticias de una misión que no salió bien. Las noticias vinieron de un cachorro que se veía más que herido, quien cojeaba hasta la base, desecho completamente, no quedaban signos de querer vivir en su mirada.

El cachorro llega a la base y rápidamente un tumulto de personas lo rodean, él no puede dar un paso más, solo daba a entender que la misión se completó pero todos tuvieron que pagar el precio más alto, incluso él deseaba estar en el lugar de su amigo o su dueño en vez de seguir viviendo sin ellos.

La cantidad de gente llama la atención de un pequeño lobo que tras escuchar que su padre ya no volvería comienza a llorar desconsolado. La situación era terrible, vidas como las de ese pequeño lobo y ese cachorro cambiarían hoy y para siempre.

El cachorro herido es llevado rápidamente en una camilla hacia el centro médico de la base, donde es tratado.

Al día siguiente se encuentra dormido en una de las tantas celdas del lugar que fue preparada para que descansara esa noche. Era el único presente en toda la amplia sala. Como sea, es ligeramente despertado por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, él no abre los ojos, solo escucha acercarse alguien a su celda que pronto cesa de moverse una vez frente a esta.

'Quién es' Piensa Káiser.

La persona se arrodilla ante la cerrada celda y ante la vista del aparentemente dormido cachorro, vendas cubren casi todo su cuerpo haciéndo apenas visible su pelaje.

– Es mi culpa-. Menciona la persona.– Es mi culpa y probablemente me odiarías si lo supieras-. Su mirada al piso

La persona agarra fuertemente un barrote de la celda.– Es todo mi culpa, no debí pensar... ¿cómo se me pudo haber ocurrido?

Ahora Káiser recuerda lo sucedido, los recuerdos se presentaron frescamente en su mente, él trata de abrir los ojos mientras lágrimas se formaban pero no puede, está paralizado por los recuerdos.

– Pero, ¿sabes qué? Eso que tuvistes que vivir no volverá a pasar. Rayan, Albert, cargaré con la culpa...-. Un fuerte golpe es dado en el suelo.– ... pero este será el último error que cometa.

Unas lágrimas corren por la cara de Káiser logrando abrir un poco sus ojos logra ver a la persona marchándose, es el joven que había visto en el entrenamiento.

'¿Es él?' Se pregunta.

La puerta es abierta antes de que llegara a ella y un hombre se acerca y comienza a hablar con él antes de que otro apareciera en la puerta, este último uniformado a diferencia del primero.

– Señor, hay una cachorra causando problemas allá afuera, ¿que hacemos?-. Menciona el hombre en la puerta.

El joven se voltea a quien habló primero con él, le asiente con la cabeza y se marcha.

– Káiser, ¿estas despierto?-. Royer se acerca y abre la celda, nota que está despierto pero no habla, su cara ahora empapada.

Se sienta en su cama.– Vine lo más rápido posible. Solo te quiero decir, sé que es duro este momento, pero ni mi hijo ni Rayan hubieran querido que no superáramos esto. No es momento para pararse en un lugar, hay que seguir adelante, ¿entiendes? Por favor, sé que puedes.

En ese momento Káiser recuerda las palabras de su dueño.– _... siempre sé bueno y fuerte...¡sé que algún día serás un gran perro!_

– Este lugar ya no es mi hogar-. Dice levantándose de una vez.

Ya no sentía que su hogar estuviera aquí, ese cálido sentimiento al encontrarse en la cabaña hablando con su dueño Albert había sido remplazado por una sensación de fría soledad y miedo. No, no sería lo mismo estar aquí sin ellos.

– Entiendo, ¿entonces, vendrías conmigo?

Káiser se confunde ante la pregunta.

– Mi hijo Albert lo sabía, pero le dije que no te contara para que no te preocuparas-. Una sonrisa melancólica decora su rostro.– Recientemente perdí a mi esposa y a la madre de Carol, ella está siendo cuidada por una amiga pero le hago falta, estaba terminando mis últimos días de trabajo para luego regresar con ella.

Sin darse cuenta Káiser estaba junto a él.– ¿Vendrás conmigo?-. Le pregunta Royer cogiéndolo entre sus manos y abrazandolo seguidamente.

– Claro... papá.

* * *

Káiser se mantenía con la cabeza agachada, de modo que no se le veía parte de la cara. Marshall se encuentra llorando en su camilla por la historia pero Starlock parecía aguantar mejor las lágrimas.

– Eso... eso debió de ser díficil-. Marshall habla llorando desde su camilla.– No puedo creer que te halla pasado todo eso.

– No pasa nada Marshall, aunque fue difícil en su momento ahora ya no importa, solo desearía olvidarlo todo...

– ¡No!-. Starlock salta a la misma camilla de Káiser, le pone sus patas en sus hombros.– ¡No debes pensar eso, si olvidas de donde vienes olvidarás también hacia donde ir! No seas como yo, no sé ni siquiera quien soy ni adonde pertenezco, no quiero que te pase a tí, ni a nadie, es lo peor-. Starlock ahora lo abraza y tal vez haya evitado que un par de lágrimas ocultas cayeran de su cara al suelo, pero estas desaparecen en el otro pelaje como si no fueran nada.

– ¿Sabes qué? Siento como si pudieras ser mi mejor amigo, tal vez en otro mundo o en otras circunstancias.

Káiser abre los ojos y regresa el abrazo.– Gracias-. Más lágrimas van apareciendo pero desapareciendo rápidamente en el otro pelaje, estas son solo de felicidad.

– ¿Pero por qué no? Podríamos serlo a partir de ahora, ¿qué dices?

– ¿Mejores amigos?

– ¡Por supuesto!-. Responde Starlock.

Pero al separarse del abrazo de repente algo se les aproxima sin previo aviso... solo una frase rápida.

– ¡Cuidado chicos!

– ¡Ouch!

Pasó que Marshall quería saltar a la camilla de Káiser pero se enredó con su propia sábana debajo de sus pies.

– ¿Están bien?-. Pregunta Marshall.

– Au, sí pero me sigo preguntando ¿cómo haces eso?-. Comenta Starlock.

– ¿Práctica?-. Insinúa Marshall encongiendo los hombros.

Los tres se ríen mientras que alguien entra en la habitanción y se sorprende un poco.

– ¿No se supone que estarían descansando ustedes?-. Katie pregunta recibiendo solo risas nerviosas.

Pronto entra Ryder también.– ¡Chicos les tengo una sorpresa, nos vamos a la montaña de Jake!

– Aww, que pena que no podamos ir-. Marshall dice triste.

– No Marshall, por supuesto que ustedes vienen también-. Le dice Ryder enseguida animándolo.

– Pero, ¿Katie...?-. Dice Marshall.

– Ella dice que estarán bien.

– Pero, ¿Royer...?-. Dice Káiser

– Ya hablé con él y dice que está bien.

Entonces se hace un silencio en la habitación y todos miran a Starlock, como para que dijera algo.

– Emm... Pero, ¿Ryder...?-. Dice Starlock.

– Yo iré con ustedes y también los demás cachorros así que, ¿nos vamos ya?-. Dice Ryder y los invita a seguirlo.

Marshall entonces se dirige a sus amigos.– ¡No puedo esperar a que conozcan a nuestra amiga Everest, ella es parte del equipo también...!-. Y Marshall les empieza a contar emocionado sobre su amiga.

Káiser mientras tanto tenía su mente procesando la información reciente, ¡había conseguido nuevos amigos! Ahora no solo contaba con una familia sino que también con amigos y probablemente un mejor amigo. Sentía que nada podría dañarlo ya y que gracias a ellos podría ser tan fuerte como Albert quiso que fuera, pero, siempre estaba ese temor de que los perdiera a todos nuevamente y pase lo que pase no lograba quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

* * *

 **Nuevamente agradecer a mi amigo y colega autor marcogalmich por permitirme el uso de un personaje de su autoría: Káiser.**

 **También es cierto que me demoré un poco en actualizar, pero es lo máximo que puedo hacer por ello aquí, en serio estoy haciendo lo que puedo para subir los capítulos lo más rápido pero no saben lo difícil que es en mi condición.**

 **Como sea, si les gustaron los capítulos por favor dejad una review, últimamente no estoy recibiendo muchas,** ** **tan solo un pequeño comentario se agradecería,** pero da igual, no importa, yo seguiré hasta el final como sea. **

**Que la pasen bien en lo que queda de vacaciones y nos vemos en la próxima,**

 **cubanguy out!**


	14. ¿Amigos?

**Hey! Aquí cubanguywtf nuevamente. Ah pasado un tiempo, es verdad, pero estamos aquí. La verdad tengo que decirles algo para que comprendan la razón de mi demora o lo intenten al menos, mi situación es la siguiente: - Ya saben de mi problema de conectividad, debido a eso no puedo estar activo demasiado tiempo en la página - Tambien está la escuela, en estos momentos estoy cursando el 12 grado, el curso más difícil y decisivo hasta ahora, tengo que dedicarle tiempo a esto pues es mi futuro. Pero nada de eso importa en realidad, lo he dicho, pero creo necesario volver a decirlo, esto lo termino yo como sea, aunque tarde en subir cada capítulo o no pueda tener el tiempo necesario para hacer todo lo que quisiera en un momento, eventualmente terminaré esta historia porque creo es buena y se lo merece. Por eso necesito comprensión de su parte.**

 **FanOfRocky e invitado: Qué bueno que les esté gustando la historia hasta ahora, espero que den sus opiniones o simples comentarios de nuevo un día de estos, en serio me anima cada palabra que escriban.**

 **Bueno, finalmente decir que decidí alargar un poco más este capítulo de lo que estaba planeado por todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez, no hablo más, espero les guste.**

 **Al fic!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: ¿Amigos?**

En un lugar desconocido...

– Sí, señor...-. Responde a su teléfono un hombre.– Por supuesto, en estos momentos estoy tras una pista...

Un breve silencio de parte del hombre.

– Lo tengo en claro señor, estoy bastante seguro de que lo que buscamos está entre un grupo de cachorros cerca de mi posición...

Otro silencio por su parte es precedido por una repentina seriedad en su rostro.– Lo comprendo, no volveré con las manos vacías.

Justo entonces el hombre apaga y lleva a su bolsillo el teléfono por el que habló. Ahora desde donde está observa que un grupo de cachorros salen de la clínica, dirigiéndose por la carretera que va hacia la montaña.

– Sé adonde van y les tengo algo preparado, esta vez lo descubriré.

* * *

Ryder y los cachorros se dirigían hacia la montaña de Jake. El objetivo de Ryder con esto era sacar a Starlock y a Káiser junto con Marshall a pasar un día con ellos, además, hacía tiempo que no visitaban a Everest y Jake en su montaña de nieve.

Todos viajaban en sus respectivos vehículos, Ryder le permitió a Marshall poder manejar en su camión, después de verlo saltando y contándoles a sus amigos sobre Everest tan feliz, asumió que podría hacerlo. Con él viajaban Starlock y Káiser. El nota que Starlock se encontraba con sus ojos fuera del camino, mirando a nada en especial, sólo pensando.

'Es como de vuelta en la clínica, ¿qué le pasará?' Káiser se pregunta mirándolo, pero no dice nada.

Por mientras Starlock estaba sumido en intentos de recordar algo más de su pasado, ya sabía que había regresado en el tiempo gracias a su colgante, y que conoció en ese futuro a los Paw Patrol, sin embargo desde que estuvo en la clínica de esa tal Katie, se sentía mal, era como si su subconsciente le gritara ''aléjate'' por algún motivo, y ese motivo era lo que él estaba empeñado en recordar, pero la pregunta que no se había hecho era, _**¿sería mejor recordarlo u olvidarlo?**_

El resto del viaje se mantuvo sin cambio alguno hasta que finalmente llegan a la montaña y frente a la cabaña de Jake. Cuando se bajan Starlock es llamado por Chase, quien se aleja un poco tras los vehículos para hablar con privacidad.

– Dime Chase, ¿qué ocurre?-. Pregunta Starlock una vez frente a él.

– Solo quería agradecerte...

– ¿Por qué?-. Pregunta, pero de alguna forma su cabeza intuía la respuesta claramente.

– Te quería agradecer por salvar a Marshall.

– Espera Chase, eso ya lo has hecho, no hay razón para que lo repitas-. Starlock dice rápidamente, no puede explicarse esa extraña sensación que sentía, pero no le gustaba.

– No, te agradecí junto a los demás por salvar a mi amigo-. Le reafirma. – Y ahora te agradezco por salvar a mi hermano-. Chase le agradece sinceramente mientras le da un abrazo.

Starlock abre los ojos.– ¿Hermano?

Esa sensación se agudiza aún más al Chase hablar nuevamente.– Sí, Marshall y yo somos hermanos, nunca nos hemos separado y la verdad te agradezco mucho por protegerlo por mí esa vez, me odiaría si algo le llegara a pasar a mi hermano.

Ahora se alarma. En realidad recordaba a Chase y a Marshall como hermanos antes de que se lo dijera, tenía sentido, pero había algo que lo inquietaba, un extraño y enorme sentimiento de culpa.

– No, no lo merezco, ¡por favor déjame!-. Habla repentinamente tratando de soltarse del abraso que sostenía Chase en él.

– ¿De qué hablas?-. Chase está confundido por las palabras de Starlock.

– ¡Dije que me dejes!-. Dice Starlock alzando la voz y sin darse cuenta ha empujado a Chase hacia atrás.

De pronto mira a Chase, se le notaba confundido y herido por lo que hizo. Starlock agita la cabeza y aparta la mirada.– Lo siento-. Dice en voz baja antes de marcharse dejándolo sin palabras o explicación.

– ¡No, espera!-. Le llama Chase pero él ya se había ido.

Káiser se encontraba con el grupo caminando, Ryder a la delantera. Habían llamado a Jake en su cabaña pero al parecer no se encontraba, por eso iban a buscarlo cerca de la zona de esquiar. Entonces Káiser nota que falta alguien, dos cachorros para ser exactos, mira hacia atrás y ve a Starlock corriendo hacia ellos.

Cuando se les acerca.– Starlock, ¿qué pasó?-. Le pregunta Káiser.

– ¡Nada!-. Le responde con un poco de enfado.

La repentina respuesta hace que su amigo lo mire fijamente.

– Es decir, no tiene importancia, solo dejalo ahí.

Entonces camina pasándolo y alejándose de él, no sin antes Káiser notar que frunce el ceño al pasar por su lado. Cuando se voltea nuevamente ve a Chase acercarse, por su cara se nota triste.

– Chase, ¿qué pasó allá atrás?

Chase comienza a hablar con Káiser mientras el grupo caminaba un poco más adelante.

– No lo sé Káiser, yo solo quería agradecerle por salvar a mi hermano-. Le cuenta lo que pasó.

– Hmmm, ¿qué le hará actuar así?

– Ni idea-. Chase suspira.

– De cualquier manera, seguro se le pasará, no te preocupes.

– Gracias Káiser-. Le agradece Chase.

– ¡Jake, estás aquí!-. Exclama Ryder.

Jake se encontraba de espaldas a ellos cerca de la zona de esquiar. Al escuchar una voz familiar se da cuenta de quiénes son.

– ¿Ryder, cachorros? ¡Que sorpresa, no me avisaron que vendrían!

– Era una sorpresa Jake, por eso no te llamé. Espera, dejame presentarte a alguien, Jake, estos son Káiser, el cachorro de Royer, y Starlock.

Káiser lo saluda mientras que Starlock se queda sin decir una palabra.

Jake lo mira pero pronto decide hablar.– Bueno chicos, lo siento, Everest salió a hacer exploración y no se en donde se encuentra ahora mismo.

– ¿No puedes avisarle de que estamos aquí, amigo?-. Pregunta Zuma.

Jake se voltea a él.– No puedo chico, ella me dejó en claro que mientras está fuera no la llamara a no ser que fuera una emergencia. Pero no se preocupen, tal vez ella vuelva pronto. Como sea, Ryder, ¿te apetece un rico chocolate caliente en mi cabaña?

Ryder se ríe brevemente.– ¡Claro, Jake! Sigues siendo todo un amante al chocolate caliente-. Jake simplemente se encoje de hombros.

Starlock entonces mira a Jake por unos segundos y luego a los árboles a la distancia, pero pronto agita la cabeza y vuelve a mirar al frente. Káiser por mientras lo observa todo.

Los cachorros siguen a Ryder y a Jake a su cabaña y antes de entrar Ryder, Rubble le llama.

– ¿Ryder?

– ¿Sí, Rubble?

– Pues verás...-. Rubble empieza a mover en la nieve su pata delantera derecha haciendo círculos.

Ryder se ríe ante esto.– Sí Rubble, pueden ir a esquiar.

– ¡Qué bien! Cuidado gente, ha llegado el rey del surfing.

– EJEM, lo siento Rubble, amigo, pero el rey del surfing soy yo-. Le aclara Zuma a su amigo.– Además, técnicamente no es surfing.

Ryder les deja y entra a la cabaña con Jake. Mientras que Rubble y Zuma se preparan para ir a esquiar Káiser se reúne con Chase para hablar a solas, Starlock solo se queda cerca de la entrada de la cabaña, acostado lejos de la nieve y encima de la madera alrededor de la cabaña.

Skye se le acerca.– Starlock, ¿que harás tú?

– Supongo que nada, ¿por qué?-. Le responde.

– Yo quería hacer un muñeco de nueve con Everest pero veo que no vendrá pronto-. Le dice decepcionada. – ¿Podrías ayudarme tú?

– No, lo siento Skye, creo que estoy demasiado cansado para eso, solo dormiré un rato-. Le responde Starlock, que estaba claramente cansado a los ojos de Skye. Pero alguien más escucha la petición de ayuda y se trata de ofrecer.

– Yo te puedo ayud...

– Ni hablar Chase, tú me ayudarás con Starlock-. Le dice rápidamente Káiser sosteniéndolo por el collar.

Skye se voltea a Rocky.– Rocky, ¿me podrías ayudar a construir un muñeco de nieve?

– Supongo que sí, mientras que la nieve no se derrita...

Rocky recibe una mirada de Skye.

– Ok. Ok.

– No se olviden de mí-. Dice Marshall corriendo hacia donde Skye y Rocky. Estos se detienen y voltean, ambos se miran mutuamente y luego devuelven la mirada a Marshall que se aproximaba a toda velocidad.

– En 3, 2, 1-. Dicen en total sincronía y se apartan al ver que efectivamente Marshall resbala y con la velocidad a la que iba logra hacerse una bola de nieve y pasarles rodando hacia un árbol, el cual sirvió para detenerlo de ir más allá en la montaña.

Se escucha una voz proveniente del montón de nieve al pie del arból. – ¡Estoy bien!

Mientras tanto Káiser y Chase hablaban.

– Chase, he estado pensando y creo que sé por qué Starlock actúa extraño.

– ¿Por qué?-. Pregunta Chase.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo cuando ustedes le agradecieron por salvar a Marshall de vuelta en la clínica?

– No, él no dijo nada-. Responde.

– ¡Exacto! Parece que no le gusta que reconozcan que lo salvó, y por alguna razón le gusta menos que se lo digas tú, pero no sé la razón.

– Bueno, creo que es mejor que lo dejemos descansar de todos modos.

Káiser voltea a verlo, acostado en la madera.– Sí, lo sé, pero me sigue preocupando...

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Chase, antes yo era militar al igual que Royer, y con el entrenamiento que recibía aprendí a observar, a leer movimientos y a preveer cualquier tipo de acción antes de que ocurriera. Es decir, se me daba mejor que a muchos...

Chase parece sorprendido a la vez que confundido. – No lo sabía, pero, ¿a donde quieres llegar con esto?

– Lo que pasa es que no puedo Chase, no puedo preveer sus acciones, es decir, un momento está feliz, luego se molesta contigo y ahora habla con Skye como si no pasara nada. Lo que me preocupa es que, no sé si es debido a que me retiré junto a Roger hace tiempo y mis habilidades han decrecido...-. Káiser hace una pausa y se pone serio.–... o es que realmente está muy mal y necesita mucha ayuda.

Entonces Chase se queda pensando un momento.– Káiser, luego de que nosotros lo encontráramos en la calle y lo tragéramos al cuartel, él dijo que no recordaba su pasado, ¿crees que es eso lo que lo está molestando?

– No, pero creo que ha recordado algo o cree que lo ha hecho y eso es lo que lo tiene confundido.

– Bueno, hablemos con él más tarde, por ahora creo que debemos dejarlo a solas un rato-. Chase busca con su mirada y encuentra a Rubble y Zuma dirigiéndose a la zona de esquiar, listos con el equipo al fin.– No soy del tipo que le gusta competir, pero, ¿quieres formar equipo conmigo y patearles el trasero a Rubble y Zuma?

Káiser se sorprende un poco con Chase pero acepta su petición.– ¡Vamos a ello!

Mientras que todos se divertían como querían, Starlock solo siente la necesidad de dormir un poco, se sentía cansado por el día que ha tenido, sin mencionar que no descansaron en la clínica de Katie cuando les dijo que lo hicieran.

* * *

Abro los ojos, nuevamente solo veo blanco. '¿Otra vez el mismo sueño? ¿Por qué estoy aquí cada vez que cierro los ojos?'

– _¿Quieres saberlo?_

– ¿Qué? ¿Me puedes escuchar?-. Pregunto a la voz que ya se hace habitual dentro de mi cabeza, sigue siendo molesta y aún tengo la impresión de conocerla.

– _Por supuesto que te puedo escuchar, aunque no hables puedo saber en lo que piensas... y no, aunque creas que este es tu sueño yo mando aquí, y no podrás hacer nada que yo no quiera que hagas. Entonces, ¿quieres saber por qué no puedes escapar de este sueño?_

Asiento con la cabeza, me sigo girando hacia cada parte que escucho la voz, al parecer no para de caminar a mi alrededor.

– _Este es tu castigo. Estas obligado a hablar conmigo cada vez que cierres tus ojos, gracias a todo lo que hicistes en tu pasado..._

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?

– _¡Oh! Es cierto. En este momento te es imposible recordarlo porque yo no lo permito._

– ¿No lo permites? Espera, ¿tú puedes devolverme mis recuerdos?

– _La verdad... sí_ -. En ese momento estaba a punto de exigirle que lo hiciera pero no pude pues un golpe en el estómago me obligó a agacharme adolorido.

El sujeto se ríe _.– ¿Qué pensabas, que esto no era real? Si lo pensabas espero que comprendas que no es así. Soy más real de lo que piensas._

Todavía agachado y con mis brazos en el estómago pues el golpe no fue para nada suave. Mirando al suelo le grito.– ¡No me importa lo que digas, devuelveme mis recuerdos!

– _¿Y qué diversión hay si lo hago? Además...-._ La voz del sujeto cambia radicalmente _,_ ahora se vuelve algo seria y menos divertida a diferencia de antes _.– Además, no lo haré, sería peligroso, y no quiero arriesgarme con eso._

– Como si te importara-. Digo volviendo a estar de pie.– Pero creo que ya sabes que no puedes ocultarlos tan bien como quisieras...

– _¡Oh, lo sé! Y creeme, te he estado observando y sé que desde que conociste a esa patrulla, algunos recuerdos, pero mínimos, han vuelto a ti, eso te ha vuelto un poco confuso. Pero no te preocupes por ello, de lo que te deberías preocupar ahora es de otra cosa, ¿en serio crees que ellos son tus amigos?_

Entrecierro los ojos ante la pregunta.– ¿A qué te refieres?

– _No debes creer que son tus amigos, me refiero a los cachorros de esa patrulla, es decir, es posible que ellos hayan acojido como amigo a ese indefenso cachorro que nunca a tenido hogar y que fue tan amable de rescatar a su amigo dálmata de un penoso accidente en un rescate, pero ese no eres tú, les estas ocultando quién eres realmente. Y sin mencionar a ese tonto cachorro Pastor Belga, ¿cómo se llamaba? Oh si, Káiser, es tan ingenuo que piensa que eres su mejor amigo._

– ¡Hey, cuida tus palabras!

– _O más bien, el ingenuo eres tú por decirle que serías su mejor amigo, ¿de que hablas? Si ni siquiera le puedes contar a él la verdad..._

– No le puedo contar, yo, no puedo-. Digo en voz baja, mis ojos miraban al suelo.

– _Entonces admítelo, solo dijistes esas cosas porque sentistes lástima por él._

Agito mi cabeza.– ¡No! ¡No es cierto!

– _¡Sabes que lo es!_

– ¡Ya, dejame en paz!

Un silencio repentino. Quería despertar ya, solo quería abrir los ojos y ver a alguien frente a mí, alguien a quien le pudiera contar todo, no me importaba el como lo tomara.

Siento una presencia justo a mi lado que se dispone a hablarme susurrando. _– Si es cierto todo lo que has dicho, y ellos son tus amigos, entonces sabrás que hacer..._

* * *

– ¡Starlock, por favor despierta!

El cachorro se despierta con una respiración pesada, mirando hacia todas partes, entonces fija su mirada hacia adelante y ve a un cachorro muy preocupado frente a él. – ¡Qué bueno que despertaste! Creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla-. Era Káiser, parecía preocupado por él.

Starlock parece calmarse y bajar su repiracion a una normal. – Gracias por preocuparte-. Le dice.

– No hay de qué...-. No termina de hablar y Starlock lo interrumpe.

– Pero no lo hagas más-. Le dice secamente, dejando sin palabras a su ''amigo''.

Entonces se levanta y entra a la cabaña dejando a Káiser inmóvil en el lugar, confundido pero sobre todo herido. Al entrar a la cabaña de Jake encuentra a quien buscaba, Chase se encontraba sentado al lado de su dueño Ryder hablando. Al parecer todos se encontraban dentro despues de divertirse todo este tiempo afuera.

– Chase, puedo hablar contigo un segundo-. Le habla en voz baja. Chase se le acerca.

– Solo quería disculparme contigo por lo de antes.

Chase sonríe y le dice.– Bueno, no importa, después de todo somos amigos, ¿no?

– La verdad, creo que yo no...

Justo entonces se escucha un fuerte estruendo que resuena a lo largo de toda la montaña asustando a todos en la sala.

– ¿Qué rayos fue eso?-. Pregunta Starlock.

– Jake, creo que debemos salir y ver si todo está bien-. Dice Ryder, todos asienten y salen junto con él, solo para encontrarse con algo que nunca había pasado en la montaña de Jake, algo que sin dudas traía problemas a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

– ¡AVALANCHA!-. Gritan todos.

Ryder mientras tanto no había perdido un segundo y ya pensaba en algo, como siempre, pero nunca se había imaginado que tendría que hacerle frente a una avalancha.

Starlock miraba la avalancha aproximándose hacia ellos. _'Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo abandonarlos, no ahora'_.

Pero Ryder no le deja tiempo para actuar a Starlock, tal vez Starlock hubiera podido detener la avalancha o la mayor parte de esta, pero Ryder nuevamente no sabía de esto así que ya había maquinado un plan para detener la mayor parte de la avalancha.

Esta se había iniciado en una zona más alta en la montaña, pero ellos se encontraban pasados un pequeño bosque de pinos en un área no muy inclinada a la cuál la avalancha llegaría sin tanta fuerza, así que, su plan consistía en que Rubble con su excavadora creara un hueco frente a la cabaña de Jake y así la avalancha luego de pasar los árboles que la detuvieran un poco y llegara a esa zona, el hueco creado por Rubble haga que se frene casi en su totalidad.

Una vez instruído, Rubble se pone patas al pedal y se dirije a su objetivo. Mientras que Jake con ayuda de Ryder se disponen a avisar a todos los esquiadores que salgan de donde están, no contaban con transporte suficiente para sacar a todos del lugar, así que los que se encontraban cerca de esa zona era preferible que se quedaran detrás de la cabaña de Jake,. Así, con algo de suerte, el hueco cavado por Rubble y la cabaña en sí lograrían resguardarlos del peligro.

Pero existía un problema, todavía había alguien ahí fuera...

Jake recibe una llamada y enseguida responde mostrándose quien era.

– ¡Jake!-. Se muestra una cachorra husky en la pantalla, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, a su espalda se ve la avalancha.

'!Es ella!' Piensa Starlock volteandose a Jake con los ojos abiertos.

– ¡Everest!-. Jake le grita a la pantalla aterrorizado. – Ryder, tienes que...

– Tranquilo Jake, Skye va en camino-. Dice rápidamente Ryder y se voltea a la cockapoo, quien ya se estaba dirijiendo a su helicóptero para ir en su rescate.

Entonces Káiser mira hacia la avalancha, pero nota algo que le hace entrecerrar un poco los ojos encima de esta, un reflejo de luz.

– ¿Será...?-. Se voltea a Ryder. – Ryder, creo que sé como ocurrió la avalancha, he visto algo en la cima de la montaña.

– ¿Estas seguro?

– ¡Sí, creo que deberíamos ir a ver!-. Con una pata señala al lugar.

– Muy bien, pero ahora no-. Le responde restándole importancia y volviéndose a concentrar en lo que sucede.

Pero Káiser una vez más le insiste. – ¡Especialmente ahora, Ryder! Si lo que ví es lo que creo que es...-. Observa a Ryder y nota que está indeciso, por un lado podría hacerle caso e ir a investigar, pero por el otro tambien tendría que estar aquí observando la situación y el estado de sus cachorros que era lo más importante para él. – ... ¿sabes que?, creo que lo imagine, sí, es mejor que no le hagas caso. Iré a echar un vistazo por allá, ¿ok?

Káiser se aleja un poco, había reconsiderado su propuesta y sabía que Ryder no podría dejarlos a todos aquí e irse por una insinuación suya. Entonces se percata de que nadie lo ve y se sube en el vehículo de Chase, con él rápidamente se aleja y toma un camino por el cuál podría subir la montaña sin que la avalancha lo afectara.

Pero mientras Skye preparaba su helicóptero para ir en rescate de su amiga, alguien siente la urgencia de participar también, él se sube en un ala de su helicóptero.

– Starlock, ¿qué haces?-. Le pregunta Skye.

– Tenemos que rescatarla, ¿cierto?-. Le responde Starlock. – ¡Vamos, no perdamos tiempo!

Skye eleva el helicóptero y comienza a moverse haciendo que Starlock se tambalee un poco.

– Cuidado.

– Tranquila, ahora tendríamos que concentrarnos solo en hayar a Everest-. Le responde Starlock, quien buscaba sin parar en toda la montaña.

Skye suspira. – ¿Nunca dejas que se preocupen por tí o acaso es solo la mayoría del tiempo?

Starlock la mira indiferente. – Escucha, ¿es tu amiga cierto? ¡Debes de estar preocupada por ella, no por mí, así que si quieres ya podemos ir a salvarla, seguro te agradecerá!

Skye entrecierra sus ojos y habla en voz baja. – Claro que estoy preocupada por ella, pero también lo estoy por tí, ¿es que acaso no lo entiende?

Se detiene la conversación al ambos divisar a una cachorra corriendo hacia ellos.

– ¡Es Everest!-. Grita Skye. La avalancha estaba ya a unos segundos de atraparla, así que sin perder tiempo el arnés ya estaba desplegado frente a ella. – ¡Everest, salta!

Ella hace lo ordenado y se aferra a la arnés como puede, pero sus patas estaban congeladas, sus fuerzas por el piso y estaba a punto cerrar sus ojos. Cuando Skye se trata de elevar un poco, Everest no aguanta, sus patas dejaron de responder y cerrando sus ojos cae directo a la avalancha.

–¡Everest, noooo!-. Le grita Skye desesperada, pero algo de pronto hace que su helicóptero se desestabilice, obligándola a mirar a los controles y volver a estabilizarlo. – ¿Qué fue eso?-. Mira al ala buscando a alguien, pero no encuentra a nadie. – ¡Starlock!

* * *

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Tal vez haya alguna nueva review, tal vez algo que les gustó o algo que no... Lo sé, nunca se debe pedir demasiado.**

 **En fin, como siempre, unas gracias muy especiales a mi amigo y colega marcogalmich por facilitarme el uso de un personaje de su autoría: Káiser.**

 **Y bueno, eso es todo, nos vemos en la próxima, pero por el momento esta historia**

 _ **Contiuará...**_


	15. El Camino Elegido

**Hey, de vuelta, nada que decir solo esperar que les guste el capítulo tanto como otros, aunque esperen alguna escena algo falta de detalles, a veces me apresuro y me pasa.**

 **FANOFROCKY: Hey, son muchas preguntas, pero igual muchas se responden en el capítulo así que, te dejo que lo leas. Y sí, puede ser verdad que hacen una buena mancuerna, y de alguna manera la mejor en algunos casos.**

 **WHITELUCKARIO: Tienes razón, la historia puede que vaya a un sitio más obscuro y profundo de lo que parecía que iría, lo notarás. Pero en cuanto al comentario de que esperas que Starlock se dé cuenta de que tiene amigos aquí, es verdad, pero sería mejor que te plantearas esta pregunta ¿Por qué sería que rechazaba estar con alguien? ¿Qué es lo que habrá tenido que pasar para que piense en que debe estar solo, cómo lo hacía antes de conocer a la patrulla? Tal vez si alguien, incluso él, supiera la respuesta, entonces podría hayar la forma de resolver ese problema de ''confianza''..  
**

 **En fin, me enrollo demasiaaado para ser una nota de autor, ¿no?, jeje. No pasa nada, los dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Al fic!**

 **Capítulo 14: El Camino Elegido.**

Sus ojos la reflejaban cayendo mientras que todo parecía ir más lento, sin embargo él no se da cuenta. ' _No..._ ' Comienza a pensar. ' _¡No...!_ ' Pero ella seguía cayendo hacia la nieve en movimiento debajo, entonces reacciona yendo tras ella y dejando un desestabilizado helicóptero al saltar. ' _¡No dejaré que te pase nada!_ ' En su mente pasaron segundos, pero en realidad todo pasó en fracciones de uno, se dirige ahora con una gran velocidad y sus ojos puestos en Everest quién parecía dormir, como si de alguien a quien no le importaba el peligro se tratase.

Gracias a su velocidad la logra alcanzar y seguidamente con su poder crea una esfera alrededor de ambos que los mantendría a salvo de cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando él pudiera resistir...

Mientras que pasaba el tiempo, Starlock seguía resistiendo la fuerza de la avalancha junto a una inconsciente Everest, Ryder seguía al pendiente de todo, ya Rubble había hecho su trabajo y volvió con los demás, Káiser por su parte subía la montaña y ya podía ver el lugar que era su destino.

Poco a poco ya podía verlo todo, el rastro de la avalancha, la cabaña, también el lugar desde el cual observó lo que le llamó la atención. Ahora se baja del camión de Chase y se detiene en el borde, da un suspiro al ver que la avalancha parecía haberse detenido poco a poco desde que pasó los árboles del bosque. 'Justo como lo predijo Ryder' Y finalmente observa que gracias a eso y al hoyo cavado por Rubble la cabaña solo terminó con daños mínimos, todos estaban a salvo ahora.

Entonces se voltea a inspeccionar la zona. En el suelo se veía una mancha negra y ese olor estaba impregnado en ella. – Pólvora, justo lo que pensaba, ese ruido de antes de la avalancha fue debido a un explosivo que colocaron aquí. Pero lo que vi fue un reflejo de luz, aquí estuvo alguien después de la explosión.

Observa que habían pisadas negras que se dirigían hacia otra pendiente que bajaba a través de la montaña, al asomarse nota a un hombre bajando precipitadamente la montaña, por su apariencia parece conocido...

– ¡Es él!-. Sin más se lanza a ir a por el hombre. – Todo es su culpa, ¡tengo que detenerlo de una vez por todas! ¡Lo pagarás!

* * *

Starlock despierta, nuevamente en ese sueño, o quizá no...

– ¿Dónde...?-. Me pregunto mirando a todas partes, solo veía niebla por doquier, no podía ver mucho más pero distinguía que estaba parado encima de una calle que seguía hacia adelante.

Se escucha una voz detrás. _– ¿Seguirás caminando...?_

Volteo y encuentro un sujeto encapuchado parado detrás, no podía ver ningún rasgo por la oscuridad y niebla que había.

– Eres tú, la voz que siempre me habla-. Le digo y me le intento acercar, pero el sujeto responde haciéndose humo blanco.

– _Sí_ -. Menciona el sujeto ahora al otro lado de la desolada calle. _– Y preferiría que no te acercaras a mí, ¿quieres?_ -. Mientras habla él intenta no mirarme, haciendo misterioso su rostro. – _Ahora, quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿acaso no crees que ya es hora de que sigas caminando?_

– ¿De que siga caminando? ¿A dónde?-. Le pregunto confundido.

– _No lo sé, ¿A dónde te dirigías antes de encontrarte con esa patrulla?_

– No lo recuerdo, al principio sabía que tenía que llegar a algún lugar por algún motivo, pero en realidad creo que nunca lo supe claramente.

– _Sin embargo estabas huyendo de algo también_ -. Menciona el sujeto. – _Algo que no podías dejar que te alcanzara..._

Entonces recuerda aquella vez, aquella pobre anciana, lo que le ocurrió por ayudarlo...

– _Pero ya te ha alcanzado, y no solo te has puesto en peligro tú sino que a todos a tu alrededor también. Sabes, todos los desastres que han sucedido desde que llegaste a aquí han sido todos tu culpa, el incendio, el intento de secuestro y esta avalancha también._

– ¡Oh no, la avalancha! Tengo que salvar a Everest-. Recuerdo finalmente la avalancha e intento salir de este lugar.

– _¡Espera!-._ Me grita la voz de detrás. _– Esta carretera se hizo para que avanzaras en ella, no puedes alejarte así como así._

– Esto no me interesa ahora, tengo a alguien que salvar...

– _Aunque digas eso, creo que eventualmente sabrás qué hacer, sabes lo que eres y no puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados frente a esto._

– No lo haré-. Comienzo a correr lejos.

El sujeto se sonríe y se susurra algo a sí mismo. _– Quiero saber qué harás..._

* * *

Starlock intenta abrir los ojos pero algo lo mantiene de no hacerlo, hace un mayor esfuerzo por moverse y la nieve se desliza alrededor de él. Finalmente logra soltarse del bulto de nieve que lo retenía y respira rápidamente tras esto.

– ¡Everest!-. Grita, para entonces buscar por ella, ve una cola a su lado y enseguida se dispone a quitarle toda la nieve de encima. Entonces revisa que esté respirando, lo estaba haciendo, por esto da un suspiro de alivio y se sienta a su lado observando alrededor.

Ve a Skye en su helicóptero a lo lejos buscándolos. – Supongo que la nieve nos arrastró hasta aquí hasta que la avalancha se detuvo.

Entonces examina más de cerca a Everest, todavía inconsciente pero ve algo que no le gusta. – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-. Se pregunta tocándose la cabeza.

 _ **Momentos antes:**_

Luego de llegar a Everest, logra crear una esfera a su alrededor justo a tiempo antes de caer a la nieve en movimiento, esta los va arrastrando y Starlock trata de permanecer concentrado en su intento de salvarla.

– ¡Vamos, tengo que salvarte, sé que puedo!

La nieve seguía intentando entrar pero él no lo permite, mientras que van siendo arrastrados por esta, en la superficie no hay rastro de ellos. Skye comienza a buscarlos y se acerca más a la nieve, al punto de que el viento creado por sus hélices en movimiento comienza a levantar un poco de nieve.

Ella se mantenía con ojos desesperados en su búsqueda, ahora había perdido de vista no solo a su amiga sino que también al cachorro que le pidió ir con ella, él era su responsabilidad y si le pasara algo ella no se lo perdonaría. – ¡¿Starlock, por qué hiciste eso?! ¿En qué pensabas?

Mientras tanto Ryder se encontraba con los demás y los refugiados en la cabaña, él miraba por la ventana cuando vio los movimientos del helicóptero de Skye. Contacta con su pup pad. – Skye, ¿por qué estas descendiendo tanto? ¿Tienes a Everest, cierto?

– Ryder... -. Skye responde, su voz sonaba preocupada y Ryder nota esto. – Starlock saltó.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué hacía él contigo?-. Fue entonces que mira alrededor y no ve a Starlock ni a Káiser.

– El pidió venir conmigo, encontramos a Everest pero ella no pudo subir, entonces... Starlock saltó tras ella, Ryder, él era mi responsabilidad y ahora no puedo encontrar a ninguno de los dos-. Terminó de hablar sollozando pues se culpaba de lo sucedido.

– No pasa nada Skye, no es tu culpa, pero necesito que hagas algo por mí, elévate ahora mismo, es muy peligroso que te mantengas a esa altura, ¿puedes hacer eso?

– Ryder, yo...-. Intenta responder Skye pero Ryder la interrumpe.

– ¿Por favor?-. Skye escucha su voz, y aunque quería seguir buscando de cerca sabía que Ryder estaba más preocupado que ella y ponerse en peligro solo haría que se preocupara aún más, así que decide cumplir la orden.

– Muy bien, lo haré, me elevaré-. Con eso Skye cierra la comunicación con Ryder.

Mientras tanto, un hombre observaba la entera situación desde la altura, se encontraba en la zona justo donde comenzó la avalancha, con una cámara grababa todo lo que se encontraba pasando y captó lo que hizo Starlock, desde el momento en que saltó del helicóptero hasta que claramente utilizó sus poderes para salvar a Everest.

– ¡Lo sabía! ¡Era él! Me pregunto si los demás también son ''especiales''. Bueno eso no importa, con esto es suficiente, me largo de aquí-. Y con eso se marcha por la pendiente por la que vino, dejando atrás un rastro de pólvora que se había impregnado en sus botas.

Por otro lado, Everest permanece inconsciente, a su lado se encuentra Starlock, quien la mira para asegurarse de que estaba bien. – No te preocupes Everest, todo saldrá bien-. Era algo que tenía que decir, aunque no lo creyera mucho pues ya estaba bastante débil, la nieve era interminable a sus ojos. Pero no se esperaría que la nieve los hubiera arrastrado tanto en la montaña, hasta que repentinamente un árbol choca el escudo creado por él, la fuerza fue tal que se hizo camino a través de este despedazándolo y simultáneamente haciendo que Starlock perdiera el conocimiento. Lo último que vio fue a Everest con ojos inevitablemente preocupados mientras nieve se hacía camino adentro.

 _ **En el presente:**_

Luego de revisar a Everest y a sí mismo, solo encontró que tenía un dolor de cabeza, posiblemente a consecuencia de que se rompiera su escudo, pero lo que le preocupaba era Everest, ella tenía una herida en su pata frontal izquierda.

– ¡¿Por qué...?!-. Grita enfurecido. – ¡¿Por qué siempre salen heridos? ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto...?!-. Da entonces un suspiro sorprendido, se da cuenta de sus palabras, ¿qué querría decir? En todo lo que recuerda solo ha conocido a la patrulla, entonces, ¿puede que haya tenido más experiencias parecidas que no recuerda?

– Es mi culpa-. Se dice en voz baja, casi susurrando. – Todo esto es mi culpa, nada hubiera sucedido si yo no estuviera aquí-. Entonces su mirada va a Everest. – Espero que me perdonen, pero es mejor si voy solo, hasta ahora ha sido así-. Entonces una sonrisa melancólica se dibuja en su rostro. – Seguro que me las arreglaré solo, solo olvídenme, nunca fui nada y es mejor que siga siendo así.

Se acerca a Everest. – Antes de irme espero al menos hacer algo bien-. Entonces pone una pata en la herida de Everest y una chispa de luz comienza a encenderse al tocarla, de momento sin razón aparente esta se torna verde , entonces un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo lanza al suelo, incapaz de moverse, luego de unos segundos el dolor simplemente desaparece y él se levanta extrañado. – Bueno, supongo que no sé cómo hacerlo.

Starlock voltea de espaldas a Everest. – Lo siento, espero no volverlos a ver... _adiós._

Ryder y los demás ya localizaron a Everest gracias al GPS de su placa, un minuto antes de que llegaran Everest abre los ojos y le parece ver una figura, un cachorro blanco y negro alejándose en el bosque de pinos. – ¿Quién...?

 **Mientras que Káiser...**

En su cabeza pasaban esos pensamientos y esos sentimientos que hacía tiempo que no tenía, en su antigua vida, cuando tenía a Albert, conoció de gente mala, realmente nunca conoció a ninguno de cerca, no hasta el día que le cambiaría la vida. Todo lo que sufrió en ese momento fue culpa de esa gente mala, esa gente que por fin ese día conoció en persona, la gente que asesinó a sus amigos y a su dueño. Pero lo que tenía enfrente era solo un hombre, uno torpe y desesperado, él podía verlo y sentirlo claramente, aunque era cierto que estaba involucrado en el incendio y todo este lío, en su mente él lo culpaba por más cosas de las que había hecho.

Estaba ese pensamiento de '¿Y si ha perjudicado las vidas de muchas más personas?' y peor aún '¿Y si ha matado a alguien al igual que ella?' Seguía pensando, y en realidad tomaba a ese hombre como si fuera esa persona a la cual vio de frente y mató a su mejor amigo sin vacilar.

Ya se había acercado bastante al hombre, el cual no se había percatado de que lo seguían, él entra al bosque de pinos sin detenerse y Káiser lo sigue adentrándose también.

– ¡Ya verás, pagarás por lo que has hecho!-. Se seguía diciendo. – ¡¿Qué?!-. Repentinamente una tormenta de nieve arremete a su alrededor obligándolo a detenerse.

– ¿Qué está pasando?-. El intenta continuar pero la extraña tormenta no lo permite, hacía girar nieve y todo lo que estuviera cerca a su alrededor, impidiéndole moverse ni ver.

Para cuando se detuvo esta todo vuelve a la normalidad, pero él no es capaz de distinguir que camino tomó el hombre que perseguía.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-. Se pregunta volviendo en sí, mira a su alrededor rápidamente y le pareció ver un extraño bulto blanco y negro moverse fugazmente a través de los árboles y desaparecer de repente.

Everest recobraba el sentido finalmente, a su alrededor se encontraban Jake, Ryder y los cachorros. – ¿Jake?-. Se intenta poner en pie pero se apoya en su pata herida. – ¡Ouch!

– Tranquila Everest, despacio-. Dice Jake sosteniéndola.

Marshall enseguida le da una manta para cubrirse del frío. – ¡Qué bueno que estás bien!

– Jaja, yo también estoy feliz de veros otra vez chicos.

Entonces Jake la toma entre sus brazos. – Nos tenías muy preocupados, no sé qué haría si te pasara algo.

– Lo siento por preocuparos a todos, y lo siento Jake, sé que debía haber regresado antes a la cabaña.

– Everest, no sabremos si estás totalmente bien hasta que te haga un chequeo-. Marshall la revisa y solo encuentra una herida en su pata izquierda frontal. – Bien, no hay nada roto, con esto bastará ¡Vendas, ruff!

Skye se acercaba en su helicóptero y puede ver a toda la patrulla alrededor de Everest, entonces aterriza a unos metros de todos. – ¡Everest! ¿Estás bien?

– No pasa nada, Skye...-. Le dice mirándola con una sonrisa a pesar de que temblaba un poco.

– ¡Everest, perdóname!-. Dice de repente Skye, Everest se fija bien en ella y nota lágrimas en sus ojos. – No pude llegar a tiempo, yo... si hubiera sido más rápida, yo...

– No te preocupes, si no me pasó nada, es solo un rasguño-. Le intenta explicar lo más alegre posible aunque con problemas debido a que temblaba, pues estar debajo de la nieve el tiempo que estuvo no fue bueno.

– Pero no te ves muy bien...

– Por favor Skye, yo soy una cachorra de nieve, ¿recuerdas?-. Le dice mientras alza la cabeza con orgullo. – _``Hielo o nieve, nada me detiene´´_... nunca mejor dicho.

Entonces Skye la abraza llorando, inevitablemente invitando a todos a un abraso en grupo. Significa que no importaba lo que pasara todos se tendrían siempre los unos a los otros, eran parte de una gran familia, cualquiera quisiera pertenecer a una familia así, que te reconfortara siempre y cuando lo necesites, que no pase por alto cuando estás triste o preocupado, que te apoye incondicionalmente cuando necesites de ayuda, cualquier humano o cachorro quisiera pertenecer a una familia así, _cualquiera..._

– Se fue, ¿no es cierto?-. Rompe el silencio una voz detrás del grupo, era Káiser, quien se acercaba triste con su mirada al suelo.

– ¿Dónde has estado?-. Pregunta Ryder.

– Lo siento, tomé el camión de Chase sin permiso y me adentré en la montaña.

– No debiste hacerlo Káiser...

– ¡Pero era importante! O lo pensaba.

– No importa, no te preocupes-. Habla Chase y se pone preocupado. – Pero podría necesitar mi camión ahora, tengo que rastrear donde se encuentra Starlock, puede que necesite ayuda...

– Está en la cima de la montaña, el camión, pero no encontrarás a Starlock-. Káiser muestra una mirada triste pero con su ceño fruncido en muestra de enojo. – Porque él ya se fue.

– ¡¿Qué?!-. Esto asombra a todos, entonces habla Ryder. – ¿Pero por qué se iría así?

Káiser comienza a suponer. – Tal vez porque piensa que es mejor que esté solo, quizá porque está asustado de algo que no conocemos, ¡o quizá porque es un tonto que no sabe cómo se sienten los demás...!-. Hubieron varios segundos de silencio entonces, nadie dijo una sola palabra, hasta que Káiser agitando su cabeza aparta la mirada. – Lo siento, Ryder.

Káiser comienza a caminar hacia adelante pasando a los cachorros y finalmente se detiene al lado de Ryder, con un tono obvio pregunta. – ¿Vamos a buscarlo o no?

Luego de recuperar el vehículo de Chase, todos se reúnen nuevamente. – Bien, debemos encontrar lo más rápido posible a Starlock antes de que esté fuera de nuestro alcance-. Dice Ryder.

– Ya debió de haber abandonado la montaña así que no es necesario buscar aquí-. Informa Káiser.

– Entonces nos dividiremos-. Ryder saca su pup pad y comienza a presionar cada uno de los símbolos de la patrulla. – Chase y Rocky, ustedes patrullarán la ciudad y preguntarán a la gente por Starlock, Zuma, tú revisarás la zona de la bahía, Skye, desde tu helicóptero buscarás en el bosque, eso será más fácil que adentrarse en él y podrás cubrir más terreno. Y finalmente, Rubble, tú revisarás el camino que sale de Bahía Aventura, Marshall y yo tomaremos el otro, ¿entendido?

Todos ladran en señal de comprensión. – Muy bien, ¡Paw Patrol, entra en acción!-. Con esto todos los vehículos toman el camino para bajar la montaña y luego se separan.

 **Con Everest...**

Ella se encontraba tomando el chocolate caliente de Jake en la cabaña, se había mantenido callada, principalmente porque Jake le dijo que no hablara y que se concentrara en descansar y recuperarse, a pesar de que ella insistía en que estaba bien. Ya no lo soportaba más.

– ¡¿Quién es Starlock?!-. Suelta de repente asustando un poco a Jake, quién se encontraba acabando de preparar un poco de chocolate para él mismo.

Su dueño se le acerca y calladamente se sienta a su lado, pero Everest seguía mirándolo fijamente exigiendo una respuesta. De pronto Jake comienza a reír como loco, haciendo que Everest deje que estar molesta a estar confundida, pero al ver que Jake seguía riendo solo pudo significar una cosa, ella comienza a reír también. La situación era tonta, Everest tenía que admitir, ese tipo de situaciones no pasan muy seguido, pero entre ellos sí suceden, ahora ambos se ríen de esto, Jake le había insistido a Everest en que no hablara y que solo descansara para poder recuperarse pronto, pero era obvio que Everest al menos quería saber a quién pertenecía el nombre de Starlock.

Por una parte era culpa de Jake por olvidarse de contarle a su cachorra a quien se referían, pero por otra parte Everest pudo haber preguntado antes a pesar de que Jake no quería que hablara. – Jajaja, fue tonto, lo sé, perdón por olvidarme ese detalle-. Dice Jake, terminando de reír.

– Sí claro, ``ese detalle´´-. Dice Everest. – Jake, mientras que todos hablaban de él, yo intentaba preguntarte quién era pero no me dejabas...

– Porque estás herida...

– ¡No! Un rasguño como este no merece estas vendas-. Explica Everest. – Quiero decir, me he hecho heridas peores que esta en el polo norte y he tenido que apañármelas sola así que...

– ¡Ven aquí!-. Jake no la deja terminar y la abraza sorprendiéndola.

– ¡Wow!, entonces comprendes que esto no es nada, ¿cierto?-. Le dice devolviéndole el abraso. – De verdad que no tienes que preocuparte.

– Lo sé Everest, pero...-. Comienza a recordar lo que tuvo que pasar al saber que estaba en peligro. – No sabes cómo de asustado estaba antes, Ryder lo sabe, solo quería ir ahí afuera y buscarte yo mismo, con avalancha o sin avalancha, pensaba que nada me podía detener, pero estaba equivocado-. Jake se ríe brevemente. – Si no fuera porque me detuvo Ryder, no sé qué hubiera pasado.

Ella se ríe. – Tal vez fueras tú el de las vendas.

Jake se ríe con ella ante esto. – Sí, tal vez tengas razón.

– ¿Entonces?-. Pregunta Everest.

Jake comienza a explicar. – Cuando Ryder y la patrulla nos visitaron, traían consigo a dos cachorros que no conocía, Káiser, el cachorro de Royer, y Starlock. Káiser me pareció agradable, pero Starlock, no lo sé, había algo raro en él.

– ¿Raro?

– Sí, estaba como pensativo todo el tiempo, no hablaba mucho-. Responde Jake.

– ¿Acaso es un cachorro blanco y negro?-. Pregunta Everest.

– Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?

– Creo que lo vi, justo antes de que ustedes llegaran, él se marchaba, creo... creo que estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, y cuando despertaba lo escuché decir algo, dijo ``... _Lo siento, espero no volverlos a ver... adiós._ ´´ ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué diría eso?

– No, pero iré a hablar con Ryder, tú quédate aquí descansando-. Jake se levanta y se aleja un poco, luego contacta con Ryder.

Entonces un trueno retumba por todo el cielo de Bahía Aventura, una tormenta había llegado ya.

* * *

Luego de haberle contado a Ryder lo que Everest dijo, Jake se preocupa por la tormenta que había empezado en toda Bahía Aventura.

– ... y Ryder, la tormenta está aquí ya-. Suena la voz de Jake a través del pup pad de Ryder. – ¿Qué harás?

– Gracias por la información Jake-. Entonces Ryder mira al cielo. – Supongo que tendremos que volver antes de que empeore. Una cosa más, ¿cómo se encuentra Everest? Sé que tuvimos que irnos rápido...

– No te preocupes-. Jake se voltea para ver a Everest frente a la ventana. – Creo que está bien, después de todo Everest es una cachorra fuerte, creo que nada le puede hacer daño, después de todo esa es ella-. Dice Jake con orgullo en su rostro.

– Si es así no hay de qué preocuparse, nos vemos Jake-. Él le contesta devuelta y la comunicación es cerrada.

Káiser, quién iba en el asiento de pasajero del camión de bomberos de Marshall se dirige a Ryder. – No creo que deba irse así.

– ¿A qué te refieres?-. Pregunta Ryder.

– Ryder, él necesita mucha ayuda, no sé qué le habrá pasado ni cómo perdió sus memorias, pero debió de ser una experiencia muy traumática para dejarlo en ese estado. Existen dos principales motivos por los que la gente pueda perder la memoria, uno puede ser un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y el otro sería que él mismo suprimió sus recuerdos, y pienso que ningún golpe dejaría a alguien con tales pensamientos, así que...

Ryder lo interrumpe sabiendo a lo que se refiere. – Necesita ayuda, descuida, no dejaré que se valla.

Káiser lo mira. – Gracias Ryder.

La lluvia llevaba un tiempo ya, pero todavía no habían rastros de Starlock en Bahía Aventura, así que Ryder le ordenó a casi todos los cachorros que se retiraran al Loockout, solo quedaban Skye, Rubble y Ryder, Marshall y Káiser patrullando las carreteras que salían de la ciudad. Ellos tomaron por la carretera al pie de la montaña, mientras que Rubble la que sale al área urbana.

Entonces un fuerte trueno se escucha y repentinamente una roca gigantesca cae en el camino frente a ellos.

– ¡Wow!-. Ryder exclama rápidamente deteniéndose. – ¡Cuidado Marshall!

Marshall intenta frenar y lo logra a tiempo quedando ambos vehículos estancados sin poder avanzar, pero entonces el suelo comienza a temblar. – ¡Ahhh, terremoto!-. Exclama Marshall aterrado.

– ¡No es eso, mira!-. Dice Ryder apuntando a la montaña, era un deslizamiento de rocas provocado por la tormenta.

Mientras que intentan dar media vuelta varias rocas caen en su camino nuevamente, esta vez dejándolos sin poder escapar. Pero entonces una luz que se mueve a las rocas en movimiento los sega y de alguna forma solo algunas rocas logran golpear el vehículo de Marshall, las demás solo siendo desviadas alrededor. Káiser escucha una voz, pero no era de ninguno de ellos.

Ryder y Marshall no logran dar con lo que sucede debido a que la luz era muy intensa, pero Káiser hace un esfuerzo por ver hacia esta y ve que se dirige al bosque. Agarrando y equipándose un pup pack médico se lanza a perseguirla.

Pero pierde de vista la luz, sin embargo sigue buscando hasta que finalmente logra notar algo de movimiento adelante entre los árboles, era un cachorro que cojeaba.

– Es Starlock-. Susurra a sí mismo.

El cachorro al parecer estaba herido, se recuesta a un árbol y pone una pata en su pata trasera herida, apareciendo una luz que se torna verde y eventualmente la luz se hace intensa pero...

– ¡AHHG!-. Grita sosteniendo su pata, la herida se agravó en lugar de curarse, es cuando Káiser sale de donde estaba.

– ¡Starlock, ¿estás bien?!

– ¡Káiser, ¿q-qué haces aquí?!-. Dice Starlock asustado y caminando con problemas hacia atrás.

– Vine para que vuelvas-. Dice Káiser convencido.

– ¿Volver? No puedo, yo soy...

– ¿Eres diferente?-. Intuye Káiser sorprendiéndolo. – Lo sabía...

Pero entonces Starlock da la vuelta y comienza a correr como puede. – ¡Espera!-. Káiser le grita comenzando a correr tras él.

– ¡No te me acerques!

– Pero solo quiero ayudarte.

Starlock se detiene en un río creciente.

– ¡No quiero estar con ustedes! ¿No lo ves?-. Pregunta Starlock.

– ¿Por qué?-. Insiste Káiser.

– ¡Porque debo estar solo!

Káiser agita su cabeza. – ¡No! Nadie tiene que estar solo-. Starlock agita su cabeza negándolo. – Yo, déjame ayudarte por favor, no sería bueno que sigas solo, lo sé

– Tú no sabes-. Dice Starlock desafiantemente.

– ¡Entonces explícamelo!-. Káiser le grita. – ¿Es que acaso lo que dijiste en la clínica no era en serio?

Starlock para de moverse y abre los ojos, mira a Káiser y no podía notar si eran gotas de lluvia o lágrimas las que veía en él. No podía dejar esto así, no podía huir así, simplemente no podía. Entonces se levanta e intenta responderle. – Káiser, yo solo...

La tierra entre sus pies se descompone provocando al suelo bajo sus patas caer al agua del río.

– ¡No!-. Le grita Káiser e intenta agarrarlo pero ya había caído.

Intenta buscarlo con sus ojos entre en agua turbia y ve que emerge río abajo. – ¡Aguanta!-. Pero el agua lo fuerza una vez más bajo el agua, tal véz ya estaba demasiado cansado por su herida para pelear contra la corriente y nunca vuelve a la superficie.

Entonces se escucha a alguien entrar al agua.

* * *

 **Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, a decir verdad algunas escenas fueron hechas un poco rápidas, así que perdón por eso.**

 **Pero como siempre, unas gracias muy especiales a mi amigo y colega marcogalmich por facilitarme el uso de un personaje de su autoría: Káiser.**

 **Algún comentario o pregunta, por favor dejen una review acerca del tema y la responderé en el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos en la próxima mientras que esta historia**

 ** _Contiuará..._**


	16. Seguir caminando

**Capítulo 15: Seguir caminando  
**

Él camina solo, siempre lo ha hecho. Pisa cada charco, se siente en su derecho. Siempre apartado, siempre, como si hubiera algo que le retuviera de acercarse, nunca ha tenido compañía, entonces, ¿por qué tenerla ahora? Hasta este momento todo ha ido simplemente bien, al menos para los demás, y eso era lo que le importaba.

– No pasará nada, mientras que yo esté lejos ellos...

Un trueno repentino hace que se detenga en su camino, pero al sentir el temblor y escuchar vehículos frenar precipitadamente, él se voltea y encuentra que un camión y una moto al parecer habían quedado atrapados y en peligro ante un deslizamiento de rocas.

 _Tenía que ayudar, tenía que..._ Starlock agita su cabeza y se voltea con ojos fijos en el deslizamiento que iría a recomenzar, no logra comprender pero se encontraba ya en frente de las rocas en movimiento, de espalda a los vehículos. Pero no era el momento para pararse a preguntar cómo hizo eso, así que solo se centró en crear una barrera que desviara el peligro lejos. Lo estaba logrando, sin embargo una roca fugaz sobrepasó con velocidad por encima la barrera y consigue, aunque rozándolo, una herida más o menos larga en su pata derecha trasera.

Debido al repentino dolor, se desconcentra un poco haciendo que la barrera fluctuara momentáneamente y un par de rocas logran hacer camino hacia los vehículos. – ¡No!-. Grita volviendo su atención y terminando de una vez de desviar el peligro.

Nuevamente vuelve de forma fugaz a donde se encontraba antes, casi de la misma manera en la que había llegado en primer lugar al deslizamiento.

Pero simplemente se hace camino al bosque, pues no deseaba que ''esas'' personas también le vieran y se acercaran como lo hizo Ryder, sin saber que eran de quienes huía...

Se dirigió cojeando por su herida hasta un claro en el bosque, se recuesta a un árbol y suspira. – Tengo que dejar de lastimarme así, no tengo con que tratarme ahora-. Pero viene algo a su mente. – Tal vez... si lo intento-. Pone una pata en su pata trasera herida.

Entonces una luz comienza a resplandecer en su pata y cubre poco a poco la herida, pero la luz se torna de un verde conocido y se hace intensa, de repente un fuerte dolor lo hace gritar y deja de hacerlo. '¿Qué? ¿Por qué?' En ese entonces abre los ojos recordando, antes había intentado curar de la misma manera a Everest. 'No puede ser, si lo hubiera hecho ella...'

– ¡Starlock, ¿estás bien?!

– ¡Káiser...!

* * *

Comienza a despertar y a sentir frío, escuchando el sonido de un río muy cerca. Unos truenos resuenan y la luz repentina le hace abrir de una vez los ojos.

Se encontraba en una gran rama, con medio cuerpo sumergido en el agua del río, la rama se había detenido a causa de unas rocas en un estrecho.

Entonces se sube encima y se encuentra a sí mismo temblando, mira a un lado y para su sorpresa encuentra a Káiser. – T-tú...-. Está sorprendido, entonces entiende que él lo había salvado. Frunce su ceño y agita la cabeza. – ¿P-por q-qué?

Pero luego se acerca a él y con su mandíbula lo agarra por el collar, arrastrándolo hasta la orilla cercana.

Era su oportunidad, si realmente quería escapar solo tenía que dejarlo e irse, sin embargo no lo hizo, utiliza lo que le queda de fuerza en llevarlo a una zona segura en vez de irse solo y buscar refugio.

* * *

Solo veo una carretera vacía, eso es todo, a parte del frío ambiente no hay nada alrededor, o al menos nada se ve por la oscuridad, ¿significa esto que tengo que seguir caminando? ¿Así? ¿Sin poder ver nada más que este camino? Tengo mis dudas, pero, qué más podría hacer, solo está este camino, solo estoy yo...

– _Sigue caminando...-._ Dice una voz.

En ese momento, cuando intento dar un paso hacia adelante, una mano repentina en mi hombro me retiene de darlo, rápidamente volteo pero solo encuentro sombras muy difuminadas. Escucho palabras inentendibles y sin más, la realidad me saca del lugar.

* * *

– ¡Oh, ¿dónde está?!-. Escucha una voz. – ¿Dónde la he puesto?

Ahora se levanta, no sentía frío, al contrario, ahora sentía calidez, se encontraba en una cueva y había una fogata que era ya cenizas cerca, observa que tenía vendas tanto en su cabeza como en su pata trasera. Encuentra algo familiar de color rojo recostado a una de las paredes de la cueva, era el pup pack EMT de Marshall, estaba casi completamente vacío.

Se dirige a la salida mientras que la luz le hace entrecerrar los ojos, finalmente puede ver bien el lugar y escuchar el sonido de un río cerca.

– ¡¿Dónde está?!-. Nuevamente escucha la voz.

Entonces se dirige calladamente hacia donde proviene, llegando al río, probablemente el mismo de ayer, pero no se veía igual pues todo era más... agradable. Encuentra a un cachorro de espaldas sentado a la orilla del río, unas vendas adornaban su cabeza también. – Ohhhh...-. Se sigue lamentando, definitivamente esa era su voz.

– ¿Káiser...?-. Le intenta decir.

– ¡AHH!-. Káiser da un brinco sorprendido y pateando en el aire cae sin remedio al agua, por suerte el río no es hondo. En cuanto se recompone le reclama. – ¡Hey, avisa antes de sorprenderme así!

Starlock con una cara extrañada le responde. – No hay manera de que te avise antes de hablar.

Pasa un segundo en silencio y Káiser habla. – Tienes razón. De todas maneras, ¿cómo te sientes?-. Dice subiendo otra vez.

– Bien, supongo. Quiero preguntarte algo.

– ¿Qué?-. Se comienza a sacudir el agua.

– ¿Por qué me salvaste?

Káiser se detiene y lo mira. – ¿Eso vale como pregunta?

Starlock no entiende a lo que se refiere pero responde con un sí.

– Entonces, ¿por qué salvaste a Everest?-. No recibe respuesta. – ¿Por qué salvaste a Marshall?-. El mismo silencio. – ¡Exacto! ¿Acaso necesitas una razón para salvar a alguien?-. Pregunta él. – ¡No!

Hubo un momento de silencio, Starlock calla por unos segundos

– Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que...

 _¡Roark!_

Starlock se detiene y voltea. – ¿Qué fue eso?

Káiser voltea también y despreocupadamente le dice. – ¡Ah! Son osos.

– ¡¿Qué?!-. Starlock lo mira con los ojos abiertos como si estuviera loco, mientras que Káiser lo guía al sitio, pueden observar a un grupo de osos más abajo en el río, el cual se dividía en dos poco después. Pero no comprende qué hacían tan cerca de ellos. – ¿S-si son osos entonces qué hacemos aquí?

– Descuida, hablé con uno-. Le responde dejando con la boca abierta a Starlock. – Era bastante amigable, pero me dijo que no me acercara a allí...

– ¡¿Hablaste con un oso?!-. Exclama Starlock.

– Bueno, más bien intenté hacer que me entendiera y creo que funcionó, por supuesto que no hablo lenguaje de osos.

– Pero, ¿qué hubiera pasado si te atacaba?

Káiser lo mira 'Así que sí te preocupa' piensa, pero no le hace saber porque no quería arruinarlo. – Supongo que habría corrido-. Responde finalmente con unas risas, ganando una cara de preocupación de parte de Starlock.

Él suspira. – Entonces, ¿por qué te acercaste en primer lugar a ese oso?

– Le pregunté por dónde quedaba la carretera más cercana.

Starlock observa el río y pregunta. – ¿No sería mejor volver por el río?

Káiser agita la cabeza. – No, ya lo consideré, el río se divide muchas veces, solo nos perderíamos.

Entonces Starlock escucha un ruido cerca. – Shh, creo que escuché a un oso por aquí-. Pero al mirar alrededor no encuentra nada, entonces mira a Káiser y su cara lo decía todo.

– Lo siento, no he comido nada en todo este tiempo-. Ambos vuelven a donde estaban antes en el río.

– Por cierto, no podías encontrar algo antes, ¿qué era?-. Le pregunta entonces.

– Una caña de pescar, logré improvisar una, pero no sé en dónde la dejé, ¿se habrá caído al río...?-. Se pregunta mirando al agua y puede ver cómo los peces van escapando sin poder atrapar ni uno. – Ni modo, tendremos que hacerlo de otra manera, ¿Starlock?

– Nop, yo prefiero quedarme seco-. Niega Starlock y se queda en las rocas de la orilla.

– Muy bien, de todos modos es mejor que no te mojes esas vendas, ya no quedan.

Káiser se dispone a entrar al agua, haciéndolo se posiciona en el río y observa a los osos.

– ¿Estás bien?-. Pregunta Starlock desde la orilla.

– Sí, sí-. Dice _'¿Cómo hago esto?'_ Piensa observando los osos mientras cazaban con gran facilidad. _'Bien, mirada fija, una pata en el aire y luego ¡ZAZ!'_

Su intento fallo y no logró más que mojar a Starlock haciendo que se enojara. – ¡Hey, cuidado con lo que haces, el agua está muy fría!

– Sí claro, dímelo a mí-. Le reclama Káiser con una mirada y con esto Starlock calla. Luego se concentra nuevamente y observando los movimientos de uno de los peces, al acercarse él lanza otro ataque. – ¡Ahora sí!-. Pero rápidamente el pez salta esquivándolo y llegando a su hocico, dándole un par de aletazos vuelve al agua y se aleja.

Entonces se escuchan risas desde la orilla, voltea para ver a un Starlock que no aguantaba y no podía dejar de reír. – ¡Tú!-. Grita un enojado Káiser, Starlock para de reír al instante, pero luego ni Káiser lo soportó y empezó a reírse junto con él. _'Realmente se está riendo'_ Piensa, pues es la primera vez que lo ve tan divertido.

– Vamos, vamos-. Dice Starlock. – Yo te ayudo.

– No, no, de verdad que no necesito ayuda, atraparé uno para la próxima-. Le asegura Káiser.

– Está bien-. Responde.

Luego de varios intentos y tras conseguir la comida que sería su almuerzo ambos se dirigen a la cueva en la que se refugiaron. Mientras caminan Káiser lo mira sin él percatarse o al menos eso creía _'¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza amigo...?'_ Piensa en esa última palabra y se detiene, recordando todo lo que le dijo...

– ¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunta Starlock al voltearse.

Káiser sale de su trance. – Nada, sigamos.

Antes ambos hablaban como si fueran los mejores amigos, como no hubiese ningún problema, sin embargo, Káiser en su cabeza tenía en duda si ese sentimiento era mutuo, él consideraba a Starlock su mejor amigo, de hecho, luego de que su vida cambió y Royer se convirtió en su dueño, Starlock fue el primer cachorro con el que habló de amistad, incluso le contó sobre su pasado, el cual juró enterrar junto a su antiguo dueño, sin embargo no comprendía que le hubiera dicho que era su mejor amigo y luego se marchase sin más.

Al llegar a la cueva Káiser amontona las ramas que sobraron de la noche anterior a la fogata, luego toma dos rocas y hábilmente prende el fuego, sorprendiendo a Starlock.

– Realmente eres habilidoso en esto de la supervivencia, ¿he?

– Sí-. Responde y le da el pescado y una rama a Starlock, ambos se disponen a cocinarlo con el fuego de la fogata.

– ¿Aprendiste todo esto cuando eras militar?-. Pregunta Starlock, Káiser duda mirando al fuego.

– ¿Siquiera te importa?-. Habla con voz calmada.

– ¿Qué?-. Toma por sorpresa a Starlock, no esperaba algo así de él, aunque debería.

– Deberías estar agradecido y solo callarte, ¿acaso te escuchas? Parece como si yo te importara...-. Comienza a hablar y Starlock se mantiene con una mirada confundida. – Pero no, nunca significamos nada para ti, ¿no es cierto? Y lo que dijiste sobre ser mi mejor amigo... simplemente fue por lástima-. Mantiene una voz algo calmada, a pesar de lo que dice.

– Espera, no puedes decir algo así, yo...

– ¿Tú? Para ti solo importas tú, ¿acaso pensaste en alguien más cuando decidiste marcharte? ¡No, y tampoco en cómo se sentirían los demás!-. Starlock lo mira sorprendido.

– Yo... no... ¡Tú no tienes derecho a decirme eso!-. Ahora Starlock está molesto. – ¡Si pensé en alguien, fue en ustedes!

– Ese es ''tu'' punto de vista, no el mío-. Dice Káiser rechazando lo que dijo. – Por cómo yo lo veo, solo tiendes a huir cada vez que algo sale mal.

Enojadamente Starlock abre sus ojos. – ¿Huir? ¿Yo? ¡Creo recordar que no fui yo quien se afligió por la muerte de su compañero y renunció a su deber...!-. _¿Por qué dije eso?_

Káiser devuelve su atención calladamente a su pescado, dejando a un Starlock mudo en el sitio. – Deberías comerte tu pescado, a menos que te gusten pasados-. Dice sin ánimo.

Starlock hace lo dicho y comienza a comer al igual que Káiser, pero realmente con cada mordisco a su pescado se sentía más mal. – No era lo que quería decir-. Se detiene y habla. – De verdad...-. Káiser lo escucha. – De verdad no quiero que nadie más se haga daño por mi culpa, por eso me fui, y por eso no regresaré, supongo que te acompañaré a reunirte con ellos, pero yo no pertenezco ahí.

' _Hm, creo que está funcionando_ ' Piensa Káiser sonriendo mentalmente. – Escucha Starlock, no sé si lo que dijiste en la clínica era cierto, tampoco sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza. Solo puedo creer que quieres irte porque crees que te persiguen-. Menciona Káiser comprensivamente. – Sí, puede que ese sujeto te esté persiguiendo, pero, ¿no encuentras extraño que haya atacado mi casa también?-. Esto hace que Starlock aparte la mirada. – Además, sus palabras, él dijo que te quería a ti y a ''Marshall'', puede que no esté detrás tuyo solamente.

– Tienes razón, tal vez ese hombre no sabe de mí, pero estoy seguro que hay gente tras de mí, los he visto en varias ocasiones-. Explica Starlock.

– Seguro que es tu imaginación, y si no lo es...-. Káiser se acerca a él y le pone una pata sorpresivamente en su hombro. – Entonces lo enfrentaremos juntos-. Dice con una sonrisa, haciendo a Starlock preguntarse si él realmente hablaba en serio antes.

Pero de repente se escucha mucho ruido afuera.

– ¿Qué está pasando?-. Pregunta Káiser.

Ambos dejan la discusión y salen de la cueva, asomándose en el río de antes ven a dos osos peleándose, mientras que los demás están apartados, pero la pelea de pronto se intensifica más.

En reposo cerca se encontraba un tronco de árbol, en el cual descansaba un cachorro de oso. Al intensificarse la pelea este se despierta, pero para su horror y el de los demás, el tronco es fuertemente golpeado y desatascado del lugar. Ahora alcanza la parte honda del río y se dirige sin control alguno con el cachorro a bordo río abajo.

Sin perder tiempo y sin percatare el uno del otro, ya se habían lanzado, cada uno por su lado, en su rescate. Káiser cruza el río rápidamente por encima de las rocas del estrecho y se dirige seguidamente río abajo a alcanzarlo, mientras Starlock lo persigue por el otro lado.

Starlock se mantiene corriendo, casi a máxima velocidad, sin embargo al ver que se acercaba a dónde se encontraban los osos más adelante, él ni siquiera disminuye su ritmo. Sigue atravesando en línea recta hasta que una garra pasa justo por encima de su cabeza. Era de uno de los osos que se peleaban, pero es detenido por un tercero, el cual no le permite perseguir a Starlock.

Ahora alcanza al pequeño en apuros. – Tranquilo pequeño, te sacaré de ahí-. Entonces se percata de que Káiser había llegado justo del otro lado del río.

– Querrás decir te "sacaremos" de ahí-. Dice Káiser al otro lado con una sonrisa.

– También pasaste los osos, ¿eh? ¿Estás bien?

– Lo importante ahora es salvarlo-. Dice Káiser ignorando la pregunta y observando al osezno, tan asustado que ni se movía.

– Pero, ¿cómo lo hacemos?

Káiser se concentra, pero no divisa muchas formas de hacerlo, no había nada cerca del río para que el osezno se sujetara y saliera, y la corriente no les dejaría acercarse al árbol, sin mencionar que mojarse y mojar las vendas traería solo problemas. – ¡Starlock, ¿podrías utilizar tus poderes?!

Al escuchar la petición, Starlock se queda mudo, con mirada inexplicablemente fija al agua, como en un trance. Káiser lo observa y no comprende por qué no los podría utilizar, pero dada la situación, tenía que hacer algo ya, pues ya había visto el río antes, y hacia dónde se dirige ahora el cachorro son rápidos. – Entonces, tendré que saltar, trataré de alcanzarte al pequeño, tú espera ahí.

Pero Starlock no parece reaccionar, solo sale de su trance cuando escucha que Káiser saltó al tronco.

– Vamos pequeño, te vamos a ayudar a salir de esta-. El osezno lo mira temeroso, pero indudablemente se calma al ver una sonrisa de parte de Káiser. – Aquí vamos, ¿preparado Starlock?-. Le pregunta mientras invita al cachorro a subirse en su lomo.

– Espera, ¿qué vas a hacer?-. Pregunta Starlock.

– Haremos cómo dije, así que...-. Una vez Káiser tenía al pequeño en su lomo, se acerca lo más que puede a Starlock, quién seguía corriendo a lo largo de la orilla del río, aún sin saber a qué se refería Káiser, pues no lo estaba escuchando precisamente cuando estableció el plan. – ¡Ahora!

Cómo si de una cámara lenta se tratase, Starlock mira cómo el cachorro de oso lentamente salta hacia la orilla, en la cual él debería de estarlo esperando, entonces da una media vuelta excesivamente rápida y se dirige al cachorro lanzado, mientras que este llegaba al punto en que ya no iría mucho más hacia adelante ni mucho menos hacia arriba y comenzaba a caer, previendo que caería justo en el borde de la orilla, Starlock se lanza a atraparlo.

Por suerte llega justo a tiempo y con rapidez lo saca finalmente del peligro. – ¿Estás bien?-. Pregunta Starlock, pero es atacado a lametazos por el cachorro. – ¡Hey, no! Jajaja, para-. Le dice y lo detiene. – Me alegra que estés bien.

– ¡Wow!-. Se escucha la voz de Káiser y seguidamente un _splash_ en el agua.

– ¿Káiser? ¿Estás bien?-. Pregunta Starlock y mira hacia el tronco, pero no encuentra a nadie, entonces corre hacia la orilla. – ¡Káiser, ¿dónde estás?-. Entonces escucha otro splash en el agua cerca. – ... ¿Te ayudo?

– Sí, por favor-. Káiser se encontraba colgando del borde, tratando de subir pero las rocas en las que apoyaba sus patas traseras caían desprendidas hacia el agua.

Una vez arriba Káiser habla. – Lo siento, me resbalé cuando fui a saltar ¡Hey!-. Se excusa Káiser pero el pequeño oso también lo asalta a lametazos. – Tranquilo chico, jeje, yo también me alegro de que estés bien, Starlock, ¿volvemos ya?

– Sí, vamos-. Dice simplemente y comienzan a andar camino a donde el grupo de osos de antes. El cachorro iba en la espalda de Starlock. – Me sorprende que estos osos sean tan amistosos.

– Bueno, te recuerdo que uno estuvo cerca de quitarte las vendas de la cabeza o peor-. Bromea Káiser.

– Es cierto-. Starlock le sigue la corriente.

A medida que se acercan, ambos dejan de hablar y se concentran, si hubiera algún movimiento peligroso tendrían que salir del lugar y dejar atrás el pup pack EMT de Marshall, era lo único que tenían encima, y sería un punto en contra perder lo poco que tenía ese pup pack, si pasaba estarían totalmente sin provisiones para enfrentar el resto del camino hasta Bahía Aventura.

Al llegar frente al grupo de osos, el osezno se lanza a correr hacia lo que parecía ser su padre, esto conmovía a los cachorros, pero no bajarían la guardia, seguían en alerta a lo que fuera a pasar. Pero sin verlo venir, el padre del osezno los mira fijamente antes de dar una solemne reverencia, ante esto, dos osos a su lado, al parecer quiénes se peleaban antes, hacen lo mismo que él. Starlock y Káiser se miran sonriendo.

Luego de regresar a la cueva y recoger el pup pack, se dirigen a dónde según la información de los osos llegarían a la carretera más cercana.

– Tenías razón-. Comenta Káiser. – Sí que eran amigables.

– No creería que existieran osos como esos si no los hubiera visto, definitivamente son especiales-. Dice Starlock.

– ¡Ahí está!-. Exclama, al fin se encuentran en la carretera, aunque más tarde anochecería y se verían así estrellas en el cielo, Káiser podría ayudarse de estas y saber qué dirección tomar, sin embargo, esto solo funcionaría si supieran en dónde se encuentran, algo que no sabían con exactitud, pues la corriente los pudo arrastrar a través de las varias divisiones del río y dejarlos en cualquier zona totalmente perdidos. Dado esto, solo les quedaba la opción de tomar la ruta y ver hasta donde los llevaría.

* * *

Por otro lado, la patrulla había estado en la búsqueda de Starlock y Káiser todo el día, pero sin resultados hasta el momento. Luego de que Káiser fuera tras su amigo, Ryder no pudo seguirle con la vista. Con la ayuda de la excavadora de Rubble pudieron despejar el camino obstruido, pero para entonces solo pudieron regresar al cuartel, la tormenta no les dejaría buscarlos ya.

Luego de que Royer y Carol fueron enterados de la situación, Royer canceló los planes de reparación del local del día siguiente, pues se uniría a la búsqueda. Al llegar la mañana, Chase, quién usualmente los despertaba a todos, no tuvo que ladrar por su megáfono, puesto que todos despertaron a la par que desayunaron y se prepararon para seguir en la búsqueda.

Sin embargo por mucho que buscaban, no encontraban rastro de ellos, al llegar la noche, una vez más Ryder tuvo que llamar a sus cachorros y decirles que volvieran al cuartel. Un día entero pasó, desde que Káiser y Starlock desaparecieron. Ahora Ryder se dispone a volver en su ATV, a su lado lo acompañaban Carol y Royer en su Jeep.

Royer se voltea a Carol. – Lo siento Carol, no pudimos encontrarlo hoy-. Le habla mientras conduce, pero Carol mantiene su mirada triste sobre el camino.

– Carol, no hace falta estar triste, si no los encontramos hoy no quiere decir que no lo hagamos nunca. Seguro mañana lo haremos, ya verás-. Ryder le trata de animar.

– Pero... ya han estado ahí fuera demasiado tiempo-. Dice de repente Carol. – Y si no los encontramos mañana, entonces...

Royer se preocupa, sabe a lo que se refiere Carol. – Sí, tendremos que reportarlos como desaparecidos...

– Sin embargo Starlock, no sabemos nada de él, de donde viene, ni siquiera una foto tenemos-. Dice Carol apuntando la situación de Starlock. – Ciertamente, es como si no existiera.

Ryder también está preocupado, sin una foto de él, ¿cómo se supone que lo reporten como desaparecido? Carol tenía razón, era como si nunca hubiera estado en Bahía Aventura, como si ellos nunca lo hubieran conocido, como si no existiera. Pese a esto, no podían renunciar a su busca, tenían que encontrarlos a ambos, mañana, tal vez...

* * *

Mientras que Starlock y Káiser caminan, ambos se mantienen en silencio, llevaban un rato en la marcha, sin embargo ni un vehículo pasaba por dicha ruta.

De repente Starlock rompe el silencio con una pregunta. – ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

Káiser lo mira confundido. – ¿Qué eras diferente?-. Starlock reacciona ante la palabra. – Bueno, verás, desde el principio, cuando tú y Marshall nos salvaron a Carol y a mí de aquel fuego, antes de que salieran del edificio, se produjo una explosión, yo sabía que no podría haber sido el almacén pues ya había sido reducido a cenizas antes.

– Pero no puedes estar seguro solo con eso-. Interrumpe Starlock.

– Lo sé, pero también está ese momento, cuando ese hombre quería secuestrarlos, desde el momento en que entraste a la misma habitación me dio la impresión de que no sentía nada, no sentía nada de dolor, era como si hubieras activado un aura especial a tu alrededor.

– Wow, ¿todo eso lo puedes decir solo con esa información?-. Pregunta Starlock, algo asombrado de su capacidad de observación y análisis.

– Sí, pero eso solo lo puedo decir ahora, pues en ese momento me parecía más lógico pensar que era por la adrenalina del momento. Además, creo que tienes poderes curativos asombrosos, pues antes, cuando caíste en el río, las vendas que tenías anteriormente se deshicieron, pero ya no quedaba rastro de tus heridas.

– Entiendo, ni siguiera yo había pensado en eso, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta aún-. Dice Starlock.

– Fue en la montaña, cuando dormías, antes de que te despertara, toda la nieve a tu alrededor se movía irregularmente, y cuando despertaste de repente dejó de hacerlo. Pero tranquilo, nadie más lo vio, los demás estaban dentro de la cabaña cuando sucedió.

– Mejor, no quiero que nadie sepa.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque estoy seguro que nadie querría estar cerca de alguien tan diferente como yo-. Le dice Starlock con el ceño fruncido.

– Estás equivocado, tus amigos te aceptarían como fueses, por algo son tus amigos, a mí no me incomoda para nada.

Starlock se mantiene callado.

– ¿Estás dudando que te consideren como amigo? Ahora seguramente están buscándote, ¿no es algo que haría cualquiera por un amigo?

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire sin ser respondidas, pues ambos voltean al escuchar el sonido de un auto acercarse. Al parecer el conductor era un joven rubio, quien traía audífonos puestos y se veía demasiado emocionado por algo. Mientras se mantenía al volante miraba un mapa algo roto. – ¡Sí, la carrera debe de ser en esa ciudad! ¡Yujuuu!-. Grita emocionado al aire y justo sobrepasa a dos cachorros que intentaban llamar su atención gritándole que se detuviera.

Sin resultados, Káiser suspira. – ¿Qué le pasa? No me extrañaría si arroyara a otros dos cachorros de camino a donde va.

Luego de caminar por alrededor de una hora, ya estaban cansados y era de noche.

– Necesitamos encontrar un sitio para descansar-. Dice Káiser. – Un momento, mira.

Ambos se acercan corriendo al lugar, de pie a penas se mantenía un cartel torcido, entre dos caminos diferentes, en él a penas se podía leer ''Fondo Nuboso'', pero debido al deterioro no se podía ver a qué dirección apuntaba, además, la parte que diría qué se encontrarían en el otro camino estaba ausente.

– ¡Genial! ¿Ahora por dónde vamos?-. Dice Káiser fastidiado por la situación, al ver a Starlock este ya estaba avanzando por el camino de la derecha.

– Vamos por este-. Le dice.

– ¿Por qué?

– Tengo una corazonada-. Responde simplemente.

Káiser lo mira. ' _Sí claro, dices eso solo para no perder más tiempo, ¿no?_ ' Le pregunta mentalmente y luego se incorpora a su lado. – Bien, si llegamos a la ciudad sería bueno, pero si no, tendremos que descansar en el primer sitio que encontremos...

– ¿Eh? Yo pensaba en seguir hasta llegar.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer si este camino no es el que lleva a la ciudad?-. Pregunta Káiser.

Al escuchar la pregunta, un vacío extraño lo abarca y casi podía ver el desolado y frío camino de sus sueños, en donde no tenía ninguna otra opción más que caminar, entonces responde.– Volver y _seguir caminando,_ ¿qué más?-. Habla Starlock, volviendo a recordar esas palabras repetitivas en su mente y provocando que Káiser frunza el ceño.

Pero no caía en cuenta que este camino no era el mismo que soñó, no, existía una diferencia, no estaba solo, alguien lo acompañaba. Sin embargo ese pensamiento lo atormentaba más de lo que creía, al no poder responderse _¿A dónde quería llegar?_ ni _¿Por qué seguir caminando?_ Solo podía seguir aceptando lo que decían esas palabras y cumplirlas, sin saber de otra opción ni alternativa, sin cuestionarlas. Aunque tal vez sí hubiera otra alternativa, tal vez sería mejor solo dejar de hacerlo, no pensarlo, no seguir caminando, al menos, no solo.

Sin hacer aparición en la vista, una figura misteriosamente se forma mediante un humo blanco a sus espaldas, el sujeto, quien usa una capucha negra, observa a Starlock. – _Sí... sigue caminando... aléjate... es lo mejor..._

* * *

 **Hola chicos, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, como siempre, espero que comenten lo que les pareció. Por cierto, espero que hayan pasado unas felices navidades, un buen fin de año y bueno, lo que queda es desearles un feliz año nuevo.  
**

 **Nuevamente agradecer a mi amigo y colega autor marcogalmich por permitirme el uso de un personaje de su autoría: Káiser. Y gracias de nuevo, pues si no fueran por tus palabras amigo este capítulo no hubiera sucedido, y de paso agradecer tu apoyo, sinceramente lo aprecio muchísimo, desde que empecé aquí siempre me has apoyado, así sea con PMs o con Reviews, como sea amigo, te mereces unas Gracias Grandes de mi parte, GG.  
**

 **Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos en la próxima, mientras que esta historia**

 _ **Continuará**_


	17. Regresarás

_Siempre pienso en lo mismo, sería mejor que te alejaras, no querrías pasar por todo eso otra vez, no podrías superarlo esta vez... no eres tan fuerte._

 **Capítulo 16: Regresarás.**

Starlock se voltea extrañado, mientras que Káiser se muestra renuente a lo que él dice. – ¡No, no lo harás! Es mejor que descansemos, no puedes permitir que te pase lo mismo que cuando Ryder te encontró, ¿te quedaste sin fuerzas para llegar a la siguiente ciudad, cierto?

– Muy bien, descansaremos...-. Starlock sigue mirando alrededor. – ¿Escuchaste algo?

Káiser mira hacia dónde lo hace Starlock y no encuentra nada, tampoco escuchó nada. – ¿Qué escuchaste?-. Le pregunta.

Starlock agita la cabeza y reanuda la marcha. – Nada, seguro fue mi imaginación-. Le dice, pero seguía pensando en lo que le pareció escuchar, creía haberlo oído antes.

Pronto encuentran un sitio. – Aquí está bien-. Parecía una pista abandonada, esta se encontraba totalmente rodeada de una cerca, solo encuentran un hueco, muy pequeño, podrían pasar justo por ahí. – Tendremos que dejar el pup pack-. Informa Káiser.

– Sí, al menos hasta revisar el lugar-. Acepta Starlock.

Y así lo hacen, al dejar el pup pack de Marshall en unos arbustos, se disponen a entrar en el sitio y revisar si podrían descansar ahí, sin esperar encontrarse con alguien.

Sin embargo, dentro del hangar, se puede ver a una persona, cómodamente sentada en el único avión del lugar, era una chica, quién hablaba con alguien más a través de una pantalla. – ... y entonces, ¿todos van bien?-. Pregunta a la persona en la pantalla, otra chica.

Esta encoje los hombros. – Supongo, pero Joe lo hizo otra vez-. Declara la chica.

Ella ríe brevemente. – Jajaja, ¿los dejó de nuevo? ¿Por qué fue esta vez?

– Ha, pues verás, de repente dijo que escuchó de una carrera en otra ciudad ¡Entonces cogió su maldito coche deportivo y se fue! ¿Puedes creerlo?-. Dice enojada la chica de la pantalla cruzándose de brazos. – Pero por supuesto, antes se excusó en que era una de las dos ciudades en las que no hemos buscado y que se adelantaría.

Ella suspira. – ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Ese es él...-. De repente escucha un ruido fuera del hangar. – Lo siento, escuché algo, tengo que irme-. Dice bajando la voz y mirando hacia atrás.

– ¿Alguien? ¿Ahí?-. Pregunta la otra chica preocupada. – Entonces cuídate amiga.

Ella se voltea una vez más con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Sí, nos veremos pronto, adiós-. Y con eso cierra la comunicación y de un salto se baja del avión. Sigilosamente se acerca a la puerta trasera del hangar y su mano derecha sostenía cierto objeto metálico, oculto en su espalda.

Por otro lado, Káiser y Starlock habían entrado al lugar aprovechando el pequeño desperfecto de la cerca y se disponían a revisar el hangar de la pista, al parecer, abandonada. Al caminar hacia este, Starlock se detiene. – Espera, escuche algo-. Dice alarmando a Káiser.

– ¿Qué? Yo no escuché nada, ¿no habrá sido un gato o algo?

Entonces repentinamente la chica abre la puerta, al mirar alrededor no encuentra a nadie, pero está segura que escuchó algo, así que se dispone a revisar. Mientras que Káiser y Starlock están escondidos al doblar la esquina del hangar.

– Lo sabía, había alguien-. Menciona Starlock en la esquina observando a la chica.

– Pero, ¿quién viviría aquí?

– No lo sé, pero claramente nos está buscando, no nos quiere aquí.

– Tal vez si hablamos con ella...

Starlock se voltea a verlo. – ¿Estás seguro? No parece gustarle que alguien ande por aquí.

– Bueno, no lo sabremos sin antes preguntar, ¿no?-. Káiser pregunta con una sonrisa.

– ¡¿Quiénes sois vosotros?!

Ambos ven a la chica, pero Starlock nota que mantenía una mano oculta en su espalda, a lo que reacciona poniéndose en posición de ataque.

– ¡Responded!-. Grita la chica, poniéndose más nerviosa.

– Nosotros... bueno... es-estamos perdidos, ¿nos puedes ayudar?-. Dice Káiser, casi sin pensarlo.

– ¿Perdidos?-. Duda la chica, pero al mirar detenidamente a ambos, esta se relaja al ver las vendas en sus cuerpos y suelta lo que sostenía tras su espalda trayendo su mano al frente, entonces suspira. – Lo siento, pensé que eran alguien más.

– Disculpa, ya nos vamos-. Káiser menciona volteando a ver a Starlock, quien despertaba recién. Pero son detenidos por ella.

– Espera, se pueden quedar si no tienen donde dormir-. Informa la chica.

– ¿No sería un problema?-. Pregunta Káiser.

– No, no lo sería, ¿qué dicen?

Al aceptar la invitación de la chica, esta les dice que la sigan. Mientras, Káiser habla con Starlock.

– Hey, ¿qué te pasó ahí detrás?-. Le pregunta.

– Lo siento, es que creí ver...

– Sí, ella tiene una, pero solo es por protección, una chica como ella, aquí fuera sin compañía, debería tener algo con qué defenderse-. Le asegura Káiser.

– Aun así, no confío mucho en ella.

Al guiarlos al hangar, ambos se sorprenden al encontrar que su interior no se veía para nada abandonado, habían varios colchones en el piso, y varias latas de comida amontonadas cerca.

– ¿Qué les parece?-. Pregunta la chica.

– Ciertamente parece un lugar donde vivirías si no tienes casa-. Dice Káiser.

– Sí tengo, pero preferimos pasar la mayoría del tiempo aquí, verás, este es como nuestro lugar secreto, no le digan a nadie-. Menciona la chica.

– ¿''Nuestro''?

– Sí, Amelia y yo...-. Dice, pero ambos se quedan expectantes a la explicación de dónde estaba esa tal Amelia, a lo que ella ríe. – Jaja, es ella-. Dice apuntando a su avión.

– ¿Tú avión?-. Starlock se sorprende.

– Por cierto, me llamo Ace-. Dice la chica.

Luego de que se presentaran, Ace los invita a pasar. – Como sea, deben de estar hambrientos y cansados, pueden comer y descansar cuándo quieran-. Les dice y les ofrece comida. – Ok, si necesitan algo solo avísenme, estaré con Amelia.

Luego de dirigirse a su avión, Káiser camina hacia Starlock y le pregunta. – ¿Aún desconfías de ella?

Starlock suspira. – Creo que no, ¿quién nombra a su avión Amelia?

Luego de haber comido lo que les dispuso Ace, Starlock se acuesta en una de las camas calladamente.

– Déjame aclarar algo-. Dice Káiser al sentarse en la cama de al lado, Starlock tiene su espalda hacia él. – Antes en la montaña, cuando estaba persiguiendo a ese hombre-. Káiser no pudo evitar gruñir ante su mención. – ¿Fuiste tú quien me detuvo?

Starlock recuerda que, luego de dejar a Everest y adentrarse en el bosque, observó que Káiser se encontraba persiguiendo al hombre que parecía ser el responsable de esa avalancha. Entonces creando una leve pero eficaz corriente de aire alrededor de Káiser, logra que este quede desorientado y no pueda ir tras el sujeto.

– Sí, lo hice-. Le responde entonces.

– ¡¿Por qué!?-. Le pregunta enojado. – ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Era mi oportunidad de atraparlo...!

– ¿Estás loco? No puedes hacer esas cosas tú solo, ¿qué hubieras hecho si se daba cuenta que lo seguías?

– ¡Eso no importa, lo hubiera vencido como sea!-. Dice convencido.

– Olvidas su arma-. Menciona Starlock.

– Ese cuchillo no es nada...

– ¿Y qué dices de su pistola?-. Pregunta enojado y se sienta mirándolo a sus ojos. – No dudaría en dispararte.

Káiser abre los ojos. – ¿Tenía una?-. Murmura, ahora preguntándose por qué había tenido ese fallo.

– Estando tú solo y en medio de ese bosque, seguramente hubieras muerto-. Reafirma Starlock.

Ace escucha la discusión desde su avión, pero no dice nada, pronto Káiser sale enojado del lugar.

* * *

Parecía que iba a ser una noche tranquila para los dos que estaban de guardia en el lugar, sin embargo, luego de que estos detuvieran a un tipo que jamás habían visto, en la misma entrada del lugar se sostenía una discusión. El hombre había llegado en una moto, la cual dejó aparcada a un lado del edificio, pero al acercarse a la entrada fue rechazado por la guardia.

– ¡Hey! ¡Soy yo! ¿No me reconocéis?-. Pregunta el hombre, que claramente no era bienvenido en el lugar.

Ambos hombres que custodiaban el lugar se miran. – No, no nos suenas-. Dice uno.

– Escucha bien, mejor que te largues de aquí-. Le dice el otro.

– ¡No! ¿Es que no os avisaron de mí? Soy Negan-. Pregunta el no bienvenido, ahora preocupado y muy nervioso.

– Me da igual quién seas, si no tienes una identificación entonces no deberías estar aquí.

– Pero...

– ¡Ya basta!-. Interrumpe él. – ¡Fuera de aquí, ya!

Ahora el hombre ya no sabía qué hacer, pero necesitaba ver a alguien adentro, si no lo hacía pronto puede para mañana ya no pueda.

– ¡No!-. Le grita Negan, algo tembloroso.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Por favor, necesito verla ya, llama a tu superiora... por favor-. Le suplica al hombre de la puerta.

– ¡Escucha...!-. Le intenta decir el guardia, pero su compañero lo detiene.

Con comprensión le dice. – No importa, yo la llamo, de todos modos no tomará más de un minuto, ¿ok?-. El otro vacila por un momento pero le da el ok.

Al utilizar el teléfono, el hombre vuelve a donde su compañero y el recién llegado. – Está bien Negan, puedes pasar.

– Gracias-. Dice al suspirar, ganando una mirada enojada del guarda mientras entra al edificio y se cierran las puertas.

El que hizo la llamada mira a su compañero. – Tranquilo, debe ser uno de sus informantes-. Le dice para calmarlo.

– Hm, debe serlo, y a juzgar por su actitud, debe ser uno inútil...

* * *

Káiser se encontraba a un lado de la pista, mirando la luna, pero más que nada pensando en qué fue lo que hizo mal, en su opinión tenía toda la razón, él quería atrapar al culpable y Starlock solo lo impidió. Ace se aproxima a dónde estaba.

– Káiser, ¿puedo sentarme?-. Le pregunta tranquilamente, al no recibir respuesta ella se sienta a su lado. – ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Starlock? Pensé que eran amigos.

– Pensé que sí-. Dice Káiser, enojado por lo que hizo Starlock. – ¡No tenía derecho a hacerlo!

– Lo siento, no pude evitar escuchar lo que hablaban, pero si es cierto todo, entonces Starlock tiene toda la razón.

– ¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?!-. Se voltea a Ace, ahora gritándole a ella. – ¡Él no tenía derecho! No lo entiendes, ese hombre... él... ¡tenía que ir a por él, no podía dejarlo y permitir que siguiera haciendo daño a la gente!

Ace agita su cabeza lentamente. – Quitando el hecho de que actuaste solo, seguro que hay algo más que te impulsó a ir tras él-. Káiser se queda pensativo. – Nadie haría algo así sin tener una razón más grande.

Entonces trata de recordar, pero al hacerlo cae en una decepción de sí mismo. – Puede... puede que tengas razón-. Habla Káiser con la cabeza baja. – Yo... creo que recuerdo por qué fui tras él en vez de buscar ayuda, creo que veía a ese hombre cómo aquella mujer...-. Káiser no puede evitar ahora un dolor profundo en su corazón, lo hace apretar los dientes y un par de lágrimas ruedan por su cara.

Ace no comprende de lo que habla, no sabe a quién se refiere, pero igual sigue escuchándolo.

– No puedo creerlo, en realidad sabía que no debía hacerlo, que lo que pensaba estaba mal, pero una parte de mí quería ir a por él, y no quería capturarlo... solo quería matarlo-. Se queda un momento en silencio. – Yo juré enterrar el pasado, incluso ahora no quiero recordarlo, si no fuera por Starlock no hubiera desenterrado esos recuerdos, quizá deba...

Ace lo observa y rápidamente habla. – ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Pregunta de repente.

– ¿Qué?-. Káiser la mira confundido.

Ella se acomoda y mira al cielo nocturno. – ¿Cómo acabaste aquí?-. Le pregunta simplemente.

– Pues, supongo que estaba persiguiendo a Starlock y entonces terminamos perdidos-. Explica Káiser.

– ¿Por qué lo perseguías?-. Le pregunta nuevamente.

Entonces lentamente abre los ojos, recordando cómo llegó hasta aquí. – Es cierto, estoy perdido gracias a él, pero fue lo que elegí, quería ser su amigo-. Recuerda que lo salvó a él y a su familia del incendio de su hogar, enfrentó sin dudar al sujeto que quería secuestrarlos a él y a Marshall, hasta salvó a Everest sin importar ponerse en peligro a sí mismo. – Sí, hasta ahora no ha hecho más que ayudar a la gente, y yo quiero ayudarlo a él.

– ¿Lo ves? Solo necesitabas recordar por qué estás aquí.-. Menciona Ace, alegre de poder haberlo ayudado.

Entonces Káiser se pone de pie y con una sonrisa le habla. – ¡Muchas gracias Ace, eres increíble! Y lo siento por gritarte antes...

– No hay problema, pero no me agradezcas, creo que tienes una disculpa que dar a alguien.

–¡Eso haré!-. Con lo dicho Káiser se incorpora nuevamente al hangar, buscando con la mirada no tardó en encontrar a quien buscaba.

* * *

Negan es escoltado hasta una sala, donde no encuentra mucha compañía, es ordenado que espere ahí por el momento. Así que se encontraba ahí, sin más, pero de todas las sensaciones que experimentaba, la que más sentía era la de estar muerto. En la habitación no se encontraba nadie más que él, pero le parecía que ni él mismo estaba ahí sentado, como si de un fantasma se tratase. Puede que sea cierto lo que dijo ese guarda en la entrada, él era un inútil, y a causa de eso ya no tenía mucha esperanza de sobrevivir, ya que en el lugar que ocupa, el ser un inútil solo se paga terminando muerto.

– Negan-. Menciona una voz desde la puerta. – ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?-. Le pregunta una mujer pelirroja acercándose.

Negan inmediatamente se voltea a verla. – ¡Ruby!-. Dice y va hacia ella atravesando toda la fría habitación, pero es detenido por la mirada molesta y la mano en señal de detención de ella.

– Primero dime, ¿qué haces aquí? Sabes que no puedes aparecerte así Negan.

– ¿Qué? Te llamé hace unos días, ¿no recuerdas?-. Le pregunta él.

La pelirroja se le queda mirando un momento ' _¿Cómo voy a recordar a un incompetente como tú?_ '. – Dime ya, ¿qué encontraste?

El hombre saca de su bolsillo un Pen Drive. – Esto, aquí está-. Se lo entrega a ella y comienza a explicar. – Hace unos días encontré un cachorro en una ciudad llamada ''Bahía Aventura'' o algo así, y creo que es lo que buscamos, revisa el video que te di y lo verás.

La mujer duda de lo que dice. – Te propongo una cosa, tú te marchas y te prometo que revisaré el video lo más pronto que pueda-. Menciona ella, pero en realidad pensaba en deshacerse de dicha información ' _Probablemente no valga la pena ni mirarlo_ '. – Lo siento pero tengo trabajo que hacer, si me discul...

– ¡No, espera!

La pelirroja se voltea. – ¿Me acabas de gritar?

– No, no es eso, no puedo esperar hasta mañana, por favor Ruby... ayúdame.

Ruby suspira. – Ya veo, no te queda mucho.

– N-no-. Dice tembloroso.

– Entonces te haré caso, pero si por alguna razón tu información no es buena, no quedará de otra que echarte de aquí, no puedo resguardarte de él, nadie puede, ¿lo entiendes?

– S-sí, por supuesto.

Ruby le indica que la siga, entonces al pasar una puerta y entrar en otra habitación, Negan observa que hay varias computadoras y gente operándolas, ambos se dirigen a una y Ruby le cede el Pen Drive al hombre que estaba sentado.

* * *

Starlock se encontraba en la cama de antes, no se había movido desde que hablaron antes. – Starlock, ¿tienes un momento?

– ¿Qué quieres ahora?-. Le pregunta.

Káiser se sorprende un poco por su actitud, pero es razonable. – Lo siento-. Se disculpa y agacha la cabeza. – No sé lo que estaba pensando, gracias por detenerme en ese momento-. Le agradece Káiser.

– ¿Ya no estás enojado?

– No, ahora comprendo que lo que hice no estuvo bien, es solo que, no era yo en ese momento, estaba confundido, espero que me perdones.

– Aún sigo molesto contigo, estoy molesto por eso que hiciste y también por lo que estás haciendo-. Káiser lo mira confuso. – Yo no te pedí que me siguieras, solo quería seguir solo, tampoco te pedí que me salvaras cuando caí al río...

– Puede ser...-. Káiser lo interrumpe. – Pero no soportaba la idea de que te fueras así, sin ninguna explicación, tenía que encontrarte, eso es lo que hacen los amigos-. Pero entonces Káiser calla, en realidad no quería decir esa palabra, desde que Starlock huyó ha intentado evitarla pero, ¿de verdad Starlock lo consideraba un amigo? Probablemente no, Káiser lo sabía.

Starlock se voltea y le da su espalda, se mantiene callado.

– Sé que no me consideras tu amigo, ni a los demás cachorros, que lo que dijiste en la clínica sobre serlo fue solo por lástima ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera me importa eso, no sé por qué estoy empeñado en que vuelvas, si fue porque nos salvaste a mí y a Carol, o en realidad porque vi en ti el cachorro perdido que era yo cuando lo perdí todo antes de vivir con Royer, sí, aunque haya sido poco tiempo lo recuerdo muy bien, cada segundo que pasaba era solo una tortura, me preguntaba ¿por qué sobreviví solo yo? ¿Por qué vivir sin ellos? Si no hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Royer de ir a vivir con él y con Carol, no sé qué hubiera pasado. Sé que sientes el mismo vacío ahora, el sentimiento de no tener a nadie lo provoca, pero escucha, esa es tu elección, nadie debe estar solo, y si solo aceptaras venir conmigo, tal vez si te das esa oportunidad de tener a alguien, puede que te sientas mejor.

Starlock se mantenía callado, mientras Káiser espera su respuesta, pero la única respuesta que sale de su boca es. – No, no regresaré.

– ¡¿Qué?!-. Dice un impactado Káiser.

Starlock se voltea solo para mirarlo nuevamente, una mirada desolada. – Desde el principio he estado solo, y todo ha ido simplemente bien, no le había importado a nadie y no hubo problemas, pero cuando decido hablar con alguien o detenerme en un sitio siempre sucede algo.

– Pensé que lo habíamos discutido antes, es muy probable que solo haya sido coincidencia, ese hombre no parecía estar buscándote...

– ¡No importa! ¡Seguiré como hasta ahora, no regresaré atrás!

Ahora Káiser ya no sabe que decir ' _Supongo que se acabó_ '. – Muy bien, supongo que ya no tengo manera de llegar a ti-. Y con eso sale corriendo del lugar, topándose con Ace quien entraba en ese momento, pero no se detiene.

Entonces Starlock solo se queda en el lugar y cierra sus ojos.

* * *

Abro los ojos. – Otra vez aquí, supongo-. Digo al ver que nuevamente una carretera se despliega frente a mí, mientras que fría niebla lo abraza todo.

– _Lo que hiciste fue increíble_ -. Menciona una voz, mientras que un sujeto con una capucha oscura se aparece de la niebla frente a mí.

– Tú otra vez-. Le digo. – ¿A qué te refieres?

– _A qué hiciste lo correcto, nada más, rechazaste a Káiser y compañía y elegiste no volver atrás, sabia elección._

– Es mejor de este modo-. Declaro seguro de mi decisión. – Así no les ocurrirá nada más.

– ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!-. Grita otra voz desde detrás, se escucha un poco distorsionada, volteando a ver solo encuentro más niebla.

– _¿Quién dijo eso? ¡Muéstrate!_ -. Reclama el sujeto.

Se escucha un suspiro. – Qué decepción, realmente suenas como él-. Menciona nuevamente la voz distorsionada desde la niebla, al parecer me habla a mí. – Y hablando de él, ¿piensas que es bueno seguir los consejos de alguien como ''él''? ¿Realmente te has escuchado acaso, todo lo que dices?

– Lo que hice es por el bien de todos, por el bien de Káiser...

– ¡No, no lo es, solo estás huyendo y nada más! Fuiste egoísta con Káiser y con esos cachorros al ''huir'' de ellos.

– ¡Yo no huí! Tan solo estoy protegiéndolos-. Digo convencido.

– Solo detente, observa todo lo que has hecho-. Entonces a mi alrededor se muestran imágenes, puedo ver a los cachorros de la patrulla y Ryder, todos se encontraban en sus vehículos buscando algo o a alguien. – Ellos te han estado buscando todo este tiempo, están preocupados, yo estoy preocupado...

De repente la niebla comienza a disminuir considerablemente, poco a poco ampliando la visibilidad, entonces veo quien hablaba desde ella. – ¿Káiser?

– Todos estamos preocupados por ti-. Su voz parece clara ahora. – Por favor, solo queremos que vuelvas-. Dice mientras que a sus espaldas parecen descubrirse una torre de control conocida y seis cachorros junto a un chico al frente.

– ¿Ustedes... quieren que vuelva? ¿En serio?-. Finalmente comprendí lo que hacía, creía que estaba ahorrándole sufrimiento a la gente, pero lo que estaba haciendo era todo lo contrario.

– ¿Qué dices? ¿Vuelves?

Miro a Káiser y me dispongo a ir hacia él. – Muy bien, supongo que lo intentaré-. Digo con una sonrisa.

– _¡Espera!_ -. Grita el sujeto detrás de mí. – _¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No sabes si es buena idea!_

Volteo a verlo. – Pero más vale que lo intente, si no lo intento nunca sabré, ¿no?

Káiser pone una pata en mi hombro. – Ese es mi Starlock-. Me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que yo era un cachorro ahora, ya no conservo mi anterior forma como humano, pero no me interesa.

Starlock y Káiser se disponen a volver, caminan en dirección opuesta al camino seguido por Starlock hasta ahora.

El misterioso sujeto que usaba una capucha oscura se quedó en el lugar, observaba a ambos caminar alejándose de él, entonces desespera. – _No puedes... ¡¿cómo te atreves a irte por tu cuenta?!_ -. Grita en un intento de detenerlo.

– Descuida, no está solo... estará conmigo-. Menciona Káiser y voltea a verlo mostrando una sonrisa siniestra dibujada en su rostro...

* * *

– ¡Genial, Ace!-. Grita un emocionado Káiser, quien se mantenía a un lado de la pista de aterrizaje del lugar, expectante. – ¡Vamos!

Ace se encontraba en su avión, realizando acrobacias en el aire sin parar, lo hacía tan bien que podía ser capaz de alegrar un corazón tan abatido como el de Káiser. En cuanto terminó de ejecutar sus acrobacias aterrizó de manera perfecta, Káiser se dirige a ella.

– ¡Increíble, Ace, no sabía que podías hacer todo eso!-. Le dice Káiser sorprendido.

– Veo que ya estás despierto, ¿dormiste bien?-. Le pregunta ella.

– De hecho sí, pensé en lo que le dije a Starlock, pero estaba equivocado, sabía que sería difícil convencerlo de regresar conmigo así que definitivamente seguiré intentándolo-. Dice Káiser con una mirada decidida.

– Pensé que los dos se dirigían al mismo sitio-. Declara Ace.

– No, la verdad él piensa que sería mejor si continúa por su camino él solo, pero yo sé que no debe ser así, de todos modos, creo que iré a despertarlo, ya casi es hora de irnos... ¿Starlock?-. Al voltearse ve a Starlock acercarse.

– Káiser...-. Starlock venía con la cabeza agachada. – Káiser ¡Lo siento mucho, siento lo que pasó ayer, no sé en qué estaba pensando, sé que estuvo mal decir lo que dije, perdón!

Káiser le da una sonrisa en señal de comprensión. – No pasa nada, no tienes que disculparte-. Intenta ponerle una pata en su hombro pero él da un repentino paso atrás.

– ¡No! No merezco a alguien como tú-. Entonces aparta la mirada. – No merezco un amigo como tú.

– ¿Qué?

– Es la verdad, solo sirvo para alejar a los demás, solo eso...-. Dice Starlock, está arrepentido, pues se da cuenta de que era él quien dañaba a los demás por cada acción y decisión que tomaba.

– No, Starlock-. Káiser da un paso adelante. – En primera, no te toca decidir si mereces ser amigo de alguien, pero por otro lado, no estás siendo quien realmente eres, lo digo porque yo conocí a un Starlock muy valiente, que arriesga su propia vida por la gente a su alrededor, uno que nunca se rendiría como lo hizo este cachorro en frente de mí-. Starlock se sorprende por sus palabras y rápidamente lo mira. – Sí, definitivamente quiero ser amigo de él, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde estará?-. Le pregunta mirando alrededor.

Starlock abre los ojos y repentinamente suelta una risa. – Jajaja, ¿lo dices en serio?-. Pregunta él, Káiser asiente con la cabeza. – Pues entonces, creo que se quedó atrás por el camino, ummm sí, tal vez se quedó en Bahía Aventura, ¿vamos a por él?

– ¿Significa eso que vendrás conmigo?-. Pregunta Káiser.

– Si quieres...

– ¡Qué bien! No te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro-. Dice él inmediatamente abrazándolo y sorprendiéndolo a la vez, Starlock inevitablemente muestra una sonrisa de alivio.

– Y Ace, fantásticas acrobacias-. Declara Starlock.

– Gracias Starlock, me alegro de que se hayan reconciliado-. Se acerca a ambos, se arrodilla y con ambas manos los acaricia a los dos. – Realmente son buenos cachorros y seguro que serán buenos amigos. Por otro lado, ¿qué harán ahora?

– Creo que seguiremos-. Dice Káiser.

– Sí, es un largo camino hasta Bahía Aventura-. Dice Starlock.

– Hace un momento mencionaste Bahía Aventura, ¿se dirigen hacia allí?-. Pregunta Ace.

Starlock y Káiser le responden que sí, a lo cual ella se alegra. – Verán, tengo una amiga por allá que no veo hace tiempo, tal vez si me dan un momento, lo pudiera llevar sin problemas.

Ambos se miran entre sí y luego a Ace. – ¡¿Enserio?!

Ace les responde con una sonrisa. – Enserio, solo denme un...-. Pero cuando Ace se dispone a levantarse es atacada a lametazos por Starlock y Káiser. – ¡No, no, vamos, vamos, que se nos hace tarde!-. Dice ella entre risas.

Luego, Ace cierra el hangar y reabastece el avión, pues sería un vuelo largo. Ya en el aire, Starlock y Káiser se encontraban en el asiento trasero, se entretenían con las vistas, hasta que a Káiser le viene un detalle a la cabeza ' _!Oh, no! Perdimos el pup pack E.M.T de Marshall, espero compensarle esto algún día_ '

La mayor parte del viaje, se entretuvieron con las constantes vistas que tenían desde el avión de Ace, en algún momento Káiser le contó a Ace cómo él y Starlock salvaron a un pequeño oso antes de conocerla.

El día pasaba y ya estaba anocheciendo, en una intercepción a las afueras de Bahía Aventura, se encontraban 5 vehículos estacionados, mientras que a dos minutos del lugar venían otros tres.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora, papá?-. Le pregunta Carol muy triste a su padre.

– No queda de otra, ya han pasado dos días, hay que pedir ayuda a la policía y esperar encontrarlos entonces-. Responde Royer con el ceño fruncido mientras maneja su jeep.

– ¿Y qué hay de Starlock? Ellos no podrán buscar a un cachorro sin dueño ni placa, tampoco tenemos fotos ni mucha información de él-. Menciona Carol.

– No importa Carol-. Dice Chase desde su camión de policía. – Sin duda, nosotros lo seguiremos buscando, él ha hecho mucho por nosotros que apenas lo conocemos, y yo quiero devolverle ese favor.

– Chase-. Murmura Ryder, pero sabe que tiene razón, tanto Ryder y Chase como los demás cachorros, todos están agradecidos con Starlock, sin duda las palabras de Chase hablan por todos. – Chase tiene razón, Carol, no te preocupes, los encontraremos pronto, a ambos, estoy seguro.

Con esto disminuye su preocupación. – Gracias Ryder.

– Y Chase, gracias por el apoyo hoy también, sin tu olfato no hubiéramos sabido que la corriente del río se los había llevado-. Le agradece Royer.

– Sin embargo, es demasiado terreno que cubrir, ese río desemboca al otro extremo de la isla, el aerodeslizador de Zuma no es rival para sus rápidos y ni el helicóptero de Skye hace mucha diferencia-. Explica Ryder. – Pero eventualmente los encontraremos.

– ¡Ahí están los cachorros!-. Informa Carol.

Al reunirse todos, se dan cuenta de que ninguno logró encontrar otra pista de Káiser o de Starlock. Entonces se disponen a regresar, hasta que Skye recibe una llamada en su comunicador situado en su helicóptero y al responder, en la pantalla del mismo se muestra Ace. – ¡Skye, cuánto tiempo sin verte!

– ¡Ace, ¿cómo estás?!-. Pregunta Skye, feliz por primera vez en todo el día. – ¡Qué bueno verte!

– Estoy bien, Skye, de hecho, quería preguntarte si quieres darme la bienvenida.

– ¿Estás volando hacia acá?-. Pregunta ella.

– De hecho estoy aquí ya, pronto aterrizaré, así que, si quieres puedes venir-. Le dice Ace con una sonrisa, pero recuerda haberla visto preocupada. – ¿Estabas preocupada por algo?

– Sí la verdad, pero no importa, iré de inmediato-. Y así se cierra la comunicación con la chica, luego se dispone a llamar a Ryder.

– ¿Qué pasa, Skye?-. Pregunta él.

– ¡Ryder, Ace me llamó hace un momento, dice que está por aterrizar en Bahía Aventura! ¿Crees que podría ir a verla?

Ryder no lo piensa dos veces. – No hace falta Skye, iremos todos, así seguro todos se calmarán un poco, después de todo ha sido todo un día el de hoy.

Mientras que en el avión, Ace se voltea a dos cachorros que estaban dormidos en el asiento trasero. – Vamos chicos, ya casi llegamos-. Ambos despiertan lentamente.

– ¿Ya llegamos?-. Pregunta Káiser.

– Sí, estamos aquí, Bahía Aventura, cuando lleguemos les presentaré a alguien que los podría ayudar a encontrar su hogar-. Les informa Ace.

Al aterrizar, llegaban varios vehículos al mismo tiempo que Ace se bajaba de su avión.

– ¡Ryder, cachorros, cuánto tiempo sin verlos!

De detrás de Ryder salen todos los cachorros, pero Skye es la primera en ir hacia Ace.

– ¡Ace!-. Grita de emoción Skye, entonces Ace le da un abraso, a pesar de no estar en contacto todo el tiempo, Skye había desarrollado un lazo de amistad con Ace a través del tiempo, aunque eso no quitaba que ella siguiera admirando las acrobacias de Ace.

– Es extraño que vengas a Bahía Aventura sin avisar antes a Skye-. Dice un extrañado Ryder.

– Bueno, es cierto, aunque quiero pasar un tiempo por aquí, la verdad tengo un trabajo para ti, quiero que encuentres el hogar de dos cachorros que encontré.

Pero sin darse cuenta Káiser pasa corriendo por el lado de Ace, al encuentro de Royer y Carol.

– ¡Káiser!-. Dice Carol al verlo nuevamente, sin tiempo para más él estaba en sus brazos, mientras que lágrimas de alegría eran derramadas por ella y el cachorro sostenido. – Pensé que no te volvería a ver, Káiser.

Royer se arrodilla luego y le pone una mano en su cabeza, llamando su atención, él lo mira. – Qué bueno que estás de vuelta-. Pero Káiser lo abrasa a él también, haciéndole mostrar una sonrisa.

Todos están sorprendidos, nadie se esperaba encontrar a Káiser aquí, pero...

– Káiser, ¿dónde está Starlock?-. Pregunta Ryder.

Káiser se voltea al avión. – ¡Hey! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar ahí?-. Pregunta repentinamente, de repente un cachorro baja de dicho avión, con la mirada al suelo, lentamente avanzando hacia la luz. Es cuando todos pueden ver quien es, cuando finalmente comprende que en realidad tenía amigos aquí.

– ¡Starlock!-. Se pueden escuchar varias voces a la vez decir, y al segundo en que levantó la vista, fue derribado por muchos cachorros a su alrededor, felices de verlo.

Él se queda paralizado ' _Ustedes... en realidad...'_ Se queda sin palabras, no esperaba una respuesta como esa.

– ¡Amigo, nos tenías muy preocupados!-. Dice Chase.

No esperaba de verdad que ellos lo vieran como un amigo. – Entonces... ¿ustedes son mis amigos?-. Pregunta.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí!-. Se escucha decir a Marshall. – Además, aún estoy esperando la carrera que me prometiste-. Dice con una risa, inevitablemente contagiándosela a Starlock también.

– ¿Lo ves? Todos te buscaban, ¿no es lo que hace alguien por un amigo perdido?-. Le dice Káiser.

Al levantarse, entre todo el festejo y la alegría que había a su alrededor, de momento, su vista se posa fija hacia un lugar entre la oscuridad de unos árboles, allí se encontraba el sujeto encapuchado de sus sueños, entonces puede escuchar su voz. – _Regresaste, sin embargo... tomaste esa decisión muy fácilmente en tu sueño, espero que sepas lo que haces..._

* * *

 **¡Qué tal chicos! Nuevo capítulo terminado, espero que les haya gustado y tal vez haber despertado algunas preguntas en alguno. Sin embargo, hasta ahora ha sido el capítulo más largo, por lo que no sé muy bien si quedó tan bien como otros, aunque sé que era necesario darle este largo, pues trata un tema muy importante ya que a partir de ahora las cosas para nuestro Starlock cambiarán, y quería mostrar bien el inicio de este cambio.**

 **Como es usual, agradecer a mi amigo y colega autor marcogalmich por permitirme el uso de un personaje de su autoría: Káiser.**

 **Así que, quiero saber sus opiniones sobre el capítulo, sí que me excedí en el largo y alguna parte se hizo tediosa, solo díganlo.** **¿Qué tramarán esas personas que aparecieron a mitad del capítulo? ¿Será la decisión de Starlock la correcta? ¿Qué piensan sobre el sujeto que ve Starlock en sus sueños? Espero sus opiniones, creo que me será muy útil saberlas.**

 **Pero bueno, no hablo más, los dejo y nos veremos en la próxima, mientras que esta historia  
**

 _ **Continuará...**_


	18. Reinicio

**¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada, lo siento por tardarme tanto desde la última** **vez, pero** **lo importante no es eso, ahora, tengo un par de cosas que anunciar que son necesarias, tanto buenas como malas, así que ahí van:**

 **¡Tenemos nueva portada, yey! Síp, sé que mi edición no es muy buena para considerarla como perfecta, pero intenté que quedara bien, al menos en mi primer intento, queda para ustedes juzgar si les gusta.**

 **También decir que me cambié el nombre, la verdad mi nombre de perfil anterior (cubanguywtf) no era muy bueno, solo lo tenía porque no tenía opción, sino por mí que me llamaran "el hombre invisible". Pero bueno, ahora que tengo claro que me quedaré con ustedes y esta página un largo tiempo, decidí ponerme algo con más personalidad, menos cutre, , mucho gusto.**

 **Exactamente la razón por la que estuve fuera fue por las pruebas de ingreso, debido a que ya las superé lo siguiente sería lamentablemente el servicio militar, desde mediados de junio estaré allí, es inevitable, y es probable que no pueda escribir en ese tiempo, pero lo intentaré, esta historia significa mucho para mí y no dejaré de pensar en eso,** **aunque no sea posible luego de pasarlo volveré, sin duda,** **espero que comprendan esta situación y tengan paciencia, que yo no dejaré de escribir hasta terminar esta terca historia hasta el final.**

 **Y agradecer una vez más a mi amigo marcogalmich por haberme permitido el uso de un personaje de su propia autoría: Káiser.**

 **Así que, muchas gracias por aguantarme la perorata, al que lo hizo, y nos vemos muy pronto, hasta la próxima!**

 **Al fic!**

* * *

 _Está bien si decides regresar, yo... solo quería lo mejor para ti, que no pasaras por lo mismo otra vez, pero si eso quieres te dejaré en paz, sin embargo quiero que seas fuerte frente a él, seguro que pronto hará de las suyas de nuevo, no te dejes engañar, Starlock...-._ Fue lo último que escuché de ese sujeto encapuchado, esa noche no tuve ningún sueño al fin, pero, ¿a qué se refería...?

 **Capítulo 17: Reinicio.**

Fue todo un día el de ayer para Ryder y los cachorros al igual que para Royer y Carol, después de todo fueron dos días de búsqueda casi continua tras la pista de los perdidos, hasta finalmente encontrarlos. Pero ahora era una nueva mañana, apenas algunas personas en Bahía Aventura habían despertado, los cachorros aún seguían durmiendo, excepto por cierto cachorro pastor alemán, Chase era quien tenía el deber de despertar a todos en la torre de control, pero eso no era lo primero en su rutina diaria.

Ahora que las cosas volverían a ser como antes y todos dormían plácidamente en sus casas de cachorro, Chase comienza a hacer su patrullaje habitual alrededor de la torre de control, comenzando por el interior. Al ver que todo se encontraba bien en el interior y al equiparse su pup pack, se dispone a salir de la torre, las puertas se abren, pero no se percató de que unos ojos lo observaban salir.

Al aproximarse un cachorro Husky a la puerta, esta se abre nuevamente, haciendo que Chase, quien se encontraba sentado un poco más allá, volteara su mirada hacia él. – ¿Starlock? Lo siento si te desperté.

Este se acerca a él y se sienta a su lado. – No importa Chase, nunca he sido de dormir mucho. Pero, ¿qué haces tú despierto?-. Le pregunta con curiosidad.

– Es porque yo soy quien despierta a los demás-. Explica Chase. – Incluso a Ryder.

– ¿Todos los días?-. Pregunta incrédulo.

– Todos los días-. Responde.

Starlock mira hacia atrás y nota que el ambiente es de un total silencio, solo el frío viento mañanero se puede escuchar junto con algún ronquido cerca, sin duda todos estaban cansados. – ¿No es un poco temprano para hacerlo? Se ven muy cansados-. Le dice.

Chase lo mira con una sonrisa. – Es cierto, todos están cansados, pero felices de que estés de vuelta, te lo aseguro.

Starlock entonces cae en cuenta de que están así porque estuvieron todo este tiempo buscando por él, es su culpa.

– Tengo que ir a hacer mis rondas-. Dice Chase de repente y se levanta del lugar.

– ¿Puedo acompañarte?-. Starlock pregunta inmediatamente.

– Está bien-. Acepta él.

Se disponen a patrullar, como cada día lo hacía Chase, los alrededores de la torre de control, habiendo revisado que cada cachorro se encontrara bien, revisan el parque y luego la ciudad en busca de algo que no estuviera en su lugar, cualquiera pensaría que esto no era necesario, pero Chase no, él amaba hacer esto, estar al pendiente de que todo fuese perfecto cada día era algo que lo hacía sentir realizado.

Al no encontrar nada que necesitara de su ayuda, ambos vuelven al cuartel, Chase se sienta en el borde de la colina con vistas a la ciudad, Starlock se sienta a su lado.

– Gracias Starlock-. Le agradece. – Nunca había terminado tan temprano-. Dice al haber visto la torre, el sol apenas comenzaba a tocar el telescopio de la cima.

– Es increíble que hagas esto todos los días-. Comenta Starlock. – Debe de ser duro.

– No lo es, siempre lo he hecho, es costumbre, incluso cuando solo éramos Ryder, Marshall y yo, pero quería hacerlo especialmente hoy-. Se voltea a ver las cabezas durmientes que se asomaban fuera de las casas de cachorro. – Están muy cansados, quería al menos, solucionar cualquier problema que hubiera antes de que despertaran.

Inevitablemente al escuchar a Chase, Starlock se siente culpable. – Chase, yo... lo siento.

– No lo sientas, ya te disculpaste con todos ayer cuando regresaste, ¿recuerdas?-. Dijo con una sonrisa. – Además, nadie pidió que lo hicieras.

– Entiendo, pero al menos quiero compensarlos de alguna manera...

– Si es lo que quieres, pero con que me hayas ayudado con mi patrullaje hoy me basta-. Aseguró Chase y se pone de pie. – Creo que ya es hora de despertar a los demás.

Los rayos de luz ya alcanzaban a cubrir todo el emblema de la Paw Patrol, el cual figuraba en la parte media de la torre de control, informando a Chase de su deber.

Chase se pone en posición para despertar a todos.

– ¿Y, cómo lo hacemos?-. Pregunta Starlock adelantándose dos pasos, sin prever la verdadera forma en que Chase los despertaba.

Entonces con un ladrido y el comando respectivo, Chase saca del pup pack su megáfono. – ¡Despertad ya, chicos...!

– ¡AHH!-. Grita Starlock y da un brinco, no se esperaba esto para nada.

– ¡... es un nuevo día, hora de levantarse, vamos!-. Termina de decir y se pueden ver un par de cachorros que abrían sus ojos lentamente.

Mientras que Starlock caía Marshall despierta y al instante lo ve. – Starlock, ¿también puedes volar?

– ¿Qué?-. Pregunta él cuando aterriza, todavía exaltado.

– Disculpa Starlock, no te avisé, mi error-. Dice Chase acercándose.

Por otro lado Starlock miraba a Chase y luego al bostezante Marshall y a Chase y otra vez a Marshall. ' _¿A qué se refería con ''también'', se-será que recuerda aquello?_ '

Los demás se acercan. – ¿A qué te refieres Marshall?-. Pregunta curiosa Skye por un lado.

– ¡A que Starlock tiene poderes, por supuesto! ¿No es cierto Starlock?-. Pregunta Marshall y todos dirigen su mirada a Starlock.

– ¿Y-yo? Eh-Eh...-. Es lo único que sale de su boca mientras todos lo miran.

De repente Rocky voltea a Marshall. – No Marshall, fue solo que se asustó con el megáfono de Chase-. Afirma.

– Dije que lo siento-. Menciona Chase por otro lado.

– Pero yo lo vi desaparecerse cuando nos conocimos en la torre, después de que despertara.

Zuma se pone pensativo. – Esto es extraño, Marshall nunca miente-. Declara. – Debiste de ver mal amigo, eso es imposible...

Entonces las puertas automáticas de la torre se abren y dejan salir a un chico. – Si ya están despiertos más vale que desayunen rápido-. Dice Ryder. – O Rubble se comerá todo...

No se necesitó de mucho más para hacer que reaccionaran y se dieran cuenta de que Rubble ya estaba yendo a comer.

Una vez adentro, se puede ver que además de los propios platos de los cachorros, Ryder preparó otro para Starlock y lo situó al lado del rojo de Marshall. Mientras comían, Marshall miraba seguidamente a Starlock, parecía querer decirle algo, pero no encontraba la manera.

– ¿Qué pasa Marshall?-. Starlock pregunta de una vez, se había dado cuenta de la actitud de Marshall desde el principio.

– Es que me preguntaba-. Comienza Marshall, algo dudoso. – ¿No es mejor dejar la carrera para otro día?

' _¡Es cierto, la carrera que le prometí!_ ' piensa Starlock.

– Es decir, ayer cuando regresaste con nosotros, Katie dijo que te lo tomaras con calma por tus heridas, aunque ya no necesites vendas, sé que todavía te pueden incomodar.

Starlock observa su plato. ' _¡No, esta es mi oportunidad de compensar lo que hice!_ '. La verdad sus heridas eran casi invisibles ya, su capacidad de recuperación era increíble, justo como lo dijo Káiser, actualmente no sentía mucho dolor de estas. – Estoy bien Marshall, ¡por supuesto que haremos esa carrera!

– ¡Qué bien!-. Exclama Marshall y ambos siguen comiendo.

Luego de apresurarse y ser el primero en terminar de comer, sin una sola palabra más Starlock se dispone a salir, pero es recibido por Ryder en el camino, quién sostenía una caja de herramientas.

– ¿Ryder? Eh, qué bueno que te encontré-. Dice un nervioso Starlock, dejando sus orejas caer al momento.

– Starlock, ¿qué pasa? Veo que terminaste de comer ya-. Le dice Ryder.

– ¿A-adónde vas?

– Tengo que ajustar algunas cosas en el garaje, ¿querías decirme algo?

Starlock comienza a rodearlo mientras que una risita nerviosa se le escapaba. – Sí, sí, pero veo que estás muy ocupado en este momento, tal vez más tarde, sí, luego será mejor, sin duda, jeje-. Y con esto escapa corriendo.

Ryder se queda en el lugar preguntándose a qué vino todo eso.

Cuando Starlock llega a un árbol cercano, el cuál sostenía una especie de columpio en él, se voltea y ve que Ryder decide continuar su camino, con esto suspira y se sienta a un lado del árbol. Al calmarse más observa el horizonte, en el cuál el océano se perdía de vista. – Sé que no estás aquí Káiser, y que debo hacer lo que prometí pero, necesito un poco más de tiempo, solo un poco más.

Entonces se acuesta en el césped sin perder de vista el horizonte, y recuerda lo que Káiser dijo cuando regresaban a Bahía Aventura en el avión de Ace.

* * *

– Starlock-. Dice Káiser, llamando su atención. – Si es lo que quieres no le diré a nadie tu secreto, ¿está bien así?

– Sí, gracias-. Responde.

Pero Káiser sabía que, aunque Starlock estuviera volviendo junto con él a Bahía Aventura, todavía habían dudas en él, pues no creía mucho en los supuestos amigos que tenía allá. Káiser sabe que él tiene que enfrentar su miedo y buscar apoyo en ellos, una vez decidiera contarles a todos sobre sus poderes todo sería mucho mejor, pero Starlock no lo veía de la misma forma.

– Y Starlock, suponiendo que los cachorros ''sí'' hayan estado preocupados por ti y quieran que vuelvas, ¿aun así no les dirás la verdad?-. Le plantea, pero Starlock parece indeciso y renuente a esto.

Él agita su cabeza. – No, no lo haré Káiser, eso es lo último que quisiera hacer, solo quiero ser un cachorro normal y corriente-. Dice mirando fuera del avión. – Como todos.

– Piensas que no te aceptarán, ¿cierto?-. Pregunta Káiser, una sonrisa compresiva dibujaba su rostro.

Starlock lo mira, no sabe por qué, pero ya no siente ataduras estando con Káiser, no siente que tenga que ocultarle nada, no hay motivos por los que mentirle acerca de nada, lo supiera o no, él responde con la verdad. – Es cierto, no creo que quieran a alguien tan diferente como yo habiendo tenido hasta ahora una vida normal.

– ¿Normal dices?-. Insiste Káiser. – ¿Crees normal dedicar tu vida a cuidar y proteger a cada ser viviente de una ciudad como lo hacen ellos? Estoy seguro de que hasta tú sabes que no lo es.

– Muy bien, ¿y qué quieres que haga?

– Si cuando regreses, los cachorros están felices de verte, prométeme que al menos le dirás a Ryder-. Le propone Káiser.

– Pero...

– Por favor... intenta confiar en él, no te arrepentirás.

* * *

' _Eso dijo... y yo le dije que sí_ ' Piensa él y suspira. ' _Pero no es que no valla a decirle, es que al menos quiero hacer algo por ellos antes de que, posiblemente, Ryder me eche de aquí_ ' Parece deprimido con la idea, teme a decirle a alguien la verdad, pero prometió a Káiser que se lo contaría a Ryder al menos.

Mientras que, frente a la torre, Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Rocky y Zuma sostenían un debate, podían ver a Starlock sentado debajo de un árbol, y a sus ojos no parecía que fuese a moverse en mucho tiempo.

– Tenemos que hacer algo-. Afirma Chase.

– Sí amigo, parece que otra vez está pensativo-. Comenta Zuma.

– ¿En qué pensará?-. Rubble pregunta.

– No estoy seguro, pero antes mencionó que quería redimirse con todos-. Dice Chase.

– ¡Es una tontería!-. Exclama el bulldog.

– Sí Rubble, es una tontería-. Dice entonces Rocky, mirando al suelo fijamente, su cabeza sumida en recuerdos. De repente alza la mirada hacia Zuma. – Iré a hablar con él-. Dice él y sin más se dirige hacia el cachorro bajo el árbol.

Deja a un confundido Rubble en el sitio, sin embargo, tanto Zuma como Marshall y Chase saben lo que quiere decir Rocky.

* * *

En algún lugar remoto de la isla, tres jeeps junto a una docena de hombres esperaban fuera de un edificio, mientras que adentro cierta mujer pelirroja, de corto pelo, agarraba una pistola y la ajustaba a la parte trasera de su cinturón. Finalmente se dispone a salir del edificio, era acompañada por dos hombres, pero uno parecía mantenerse detrás.

Una vez fuera, puede ver a los tres jeeps a su espera, con lo que ella voltea a ambos hombres que la seguían. – Tú, apresúrate y ve que todo esté listo-. Ordena al primero.

– ¡Sí, señora!-. Responde y se dirige a los vehículos.

– Y tú-. Dice ella cuando vuelve su atención al otro. – Tú ya te puedes largar, hiciste bien tu trabajo-. Con esto le da la espalda y se dirige a los coches que esperaban por ella.

– ¡¿Qué?!-. Exclama Negan y la comienza a seguir. – ¡No puedes hablar en serio, Ruby! ¡Si no fuera por mí no lo hubieras encontrado nunca, merezco...!

– Hm...-. Murmura ella y se detiene, haciendo que Negan se congele en el lugar, luego se voltea. – ¿Qué mereces además de seguir vivo? Dímelo ahora.

Negan da un paso repentino hacia atrás debido a la mujer, pero ella se le acerca dos. – ¡¿Sabes lo que eres? Eres un inútil, y como tal no deberías estar exigiendo más que seguir vivo!-. Se le acerca aún más, mientras él intenta retroceder.

– R-Ruby, y-yo... no quise...

– ¡Habla! Dime si tengo que darte algo más... ¡Dime!

– ¡Agh!-. Exclama al tropezar y caer hacia atrás, tembloroso mira hacia la mujer, sin palabras.

Ruby le mira despectivamente esperando unos segundos la respuesta, al no escuchar más que risas provenientes de sus hombres detrás, ella le da la espalda nuevamente. – ¡Humf! Eso pensé-. Entonces se aproxima a uno de los vehículos, golpea varias veces el capó en su camino al asiento del copiloto. – ¡Vamos, vamos, no tenemos todo el día, en marcha!

Sin tardarse, los hombres que estaban riendo por la situación de Negan toman posiciones y echan a andar los tres jeeps, alejándose del lugar en dirección a dónde indicaba la señal.

– ¡Haj!-. Suspira Ruby al dejar su cabeza descansar en su brazo sobre la puerta del jeep. – En serio, esperaba a que abriera la boca para meterle una bala de una vez por todas, pero supongo que tiene razón... no lo hubiese encontrado si no fuese por él.

Hace apenas unas horas, se encontraba en la sala junto a varias computadoras y un par de hombres que las ocupaban, observando en un monitor lo que seguramente le daría un ascenso. _'No puede ser, este inútil realmente consiguió algo'_ Piensa ella.

– ¡¿Cómo conseguiste esto?!-. Pregunta emocionada, una sonrisa decora su rostro. Justo cuando Negan va a hablar, ella se recompone y habla. – Disculpadme un segundo, tengo que hacer una llamada.

Con esto deja la sala, un minuto más tarde Negan sale y la encuentra cerca de la puerta hablando por su teléfono. – Ruby, ¿qué haces?-. Dice un segundo antes de que ella colgara.

– Nada-. Ruby contesta con una sonrisa pícara al voltearse. – Sígueme.

Negan la acompaña de vuelta a la sala y ambos se detienen ante una gran pantalla frente a ellos, la pantalla no mostraba nada nuevo, a lo que Negan parece confundido.

– ¿Qué esperamos?-. Le pregunta.

– Solo un momento-. Responde ella, todavía sonriente. No pasó más de un momento y la pantalla de repente se actualiza, mostrando un gran mapa de la isla, el mapa casi simultáneamente se amplía dos veces hacia una zona en concreto, donde en medio de la nada se muestra una mancha amarilla. – ¡Sí, lo sabía, ja ja!-. Debajo de la mancha se mostraba un nombre: `` _Proyecto A.R.E.S_ ´´

Negan está asombrado. – ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Ella le mira. – Eso no es lo importante-. Se voltea nuevamente a la pantalla. – Lo importante es que le tenemos-. Entonces se dirige hacia uno de los hombres sentados y le da un pad. – Descarga la información aquí. Tú, reúne a los hombres, que se preparen, nos vamos al amanecer.

Ruby ríe al recordar. – Esto es lo que esperábamos, y finalmente la oportunidad es nuestra-. Sus ojos puestos en el camino adelante, ojos que expresaban una voluntad capaz de aplastar lo que sea si significa obtener lo que desea.

* * *

– ¿Qué?-. Pregunta un confundido Rubble. – ¿Me he perdido de algo?

– Jajaja-. Ríe Chase y luego mira a Zuma, él sonreía. – La verdad es, que eres el único que no lo sabe, la razón de que Rocky haya querido ir a hablar con Starlock.

– ¿A qué te refieres?-. Pregunta entonces Rubble.

Por mientras Starlock pensaba en ayudarlos. – Sí, eso haré, ¡eso!-. Exclama él levantándose de repente, solo para terminar sentado nuevamente. – Pero... ¿cómo les podría ayudar?

Sin darle tiempo a más Rocky se le acerca. – ¡Hey Starlock!

– ¿Qué pasa Rocky?... ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?-. Le pregunta entonces, deseando poder ayudarlo en lo que sea, pues necesitaba enmendar lo que hizo, o eso creía, pero para su sorpresa, Rocky calmadamente se sienta a su lado.

– Debió de haberse visto a sí mismo otra vez-. Menciona Marshall.

– Sí, después de todo Rocky estuvo sentado en el mismo lugar en el que ahora está sentado Starlock, seguramente pensando en lo mismo-. Añade Chase.

* * *

¿Qué es lo primero que pensarías luego de que alguien haya salvado y cambiado tu vida a mejor? Seguramente pensarías en agradecerle, y seguramente ayudarlo en lo que puedas siempre que puedas. Pero, ¿qué pasa si ese alguien es incluso más bueno de lo que pensabas? Probablemente preferiría entonces eliminar dicha preocupación de tu parte, te dejaría en claro que no hace falta que lo ayudes a él, incluso te pediría que uses esa habilidad para ayudar a otros que la necesiten más, justo como lo hace él.

Esa era la situación de este cachorro mestizo, sentado bajo un árbol con un columpio en él, pensaba en qué hacer para devolverles el favor a aquellos que lo sacaron de su miseria, pero lo que le faltaba por aprender, era que lo que él sentía que debía hacer, para ellos era simplemente una tontería.

De repente se pone de pie y corre de vuelta al cuartel. Mirando a su alrededor no puede ver un solo vehículo en el lugar, es una oportunidad, se le ocurre una idea y no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad. Entonces entra a la cocina en busca de algo y sale con un pomo en la boca, dirigiéndose ahora al elevador.

Más tarde, desde la cima de la torre, Rocky avista 4 vehículos acercándose. – ¡Son ellos!-. Exclama al verlos, volvían de un rescate, lastimosamente Rocky se tuvo que quedar porque él todavía no tenía su camión y ninguno de los otros vehículos contaba con un segundo asiento.

Cuando todos llegan al cuartel no hay señal del nuevo integrante de la patrulla. – ¿Dónde está Rocky? Le dije que esperara aquí-. Dice Ryder preocupado por su nuevo cachorro, pero al ver que sale del cuartel, emocionado por algo, no sabía si dejar de estarlo o preocuparse aún más. – Rocky, ¿no te dije que nos esperaras aquí afuera?

– Lo siento Ryder, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada mientras ustedes salvan a la gente-. Declara Rocky. – Pero no te preocupes, porque tengo algo que enseñaros, ¿me siguen?

Todos se miran confundidos, mientras que Ryder se cruza de brazos y levanta una ceja. – ¿Qué hiciste esta vez Rocky?

Rocky aparta la mirada como si no hablaran con él. – Solo vengan-. Dice él y guía a todos a través del elevador.

Sin embargo Ryder parece preocupado de hacia dónde iban. – Rocky, si tocaste algo en la sala de control...

Pronto llegan a la planta alta, donde se encontraba el centro de mando, ya Ryder estaba tratando de figurarse qué fue lo que Rocky hizo, pero es conducido hasta el tobogán y enseguida nota un pomo vacío en el suelo cerca de este, una sustancia amarillenta se derramaba de este.

– ¡Tadán!-. Exclama Rocky a sus amigos con una amplia sonrisa.

– No entiendo, ¿no es el tobogán de siempre?-. Pregunta Skye.

A lo que Rocky responde. – Lo es, pero le hice una modificación, veamos...

Por mientras Ryder se agacha y recoge el frasco, pero al leer la etiqueta no tiene palabras. ' _¿Aceite? Por favor dime que no, Rocky_ '

– Verán, al salir a una misión ustedes tienen que pasar por este tobogán, así que pensé, ¿no sería mejor hacerlo más rápido?-. Termina de decir sin dejar esa gran sonrisa.

– ¿Así que modificaste alguna parte del tobogán para ir más rápido?-. Intuye Marshall.

– No, solo añadí un poco de aceite.

– ¿Dijiste a-aceite?-. Pregunta Chase en shock.

Los cachorros tenían la boca abierta al contemplar la situación, al igual que Ryder. – Pero utilizaste todo el aceite.

– Sí, ¿demasiado?

– Rocky no puedes hacer eso-. Le regaña Ryder.

– Pero ahora es más resbaloso-. Se apresura a decir. – ¿Lo ves...? ¡WAH!-. Exclama al poner una pata en el tobogán y resbalar hacia su interior.

– ¡Rocky!-. Gritan todos e intentan agarrarlo, pero él ya estaba dentro completamente y bajando.

Todos se acercan y pueden escucharlo gritar. – ¡AHHHHH creo que eché demasiadoooo...!

 _*Thud*_

Más tarde se encontraban todos en la torre, Marshall terminaba de revisarlo. – Bien, no es nada grave, solo no te quites esa curita, ¿ok?

A parte de la curita colocada por Marshall en su cachete, Rocky no necesitaba más, al parecer había aterrizado de cara en el asfalto, puesto que los vehículos no habían aparcado en sus lugares.

– Rocky-. Menciona Ryder acercándosele. – Tienes que dejar de hacer esto, esta es la quinta vez esta semana, por favor.

– Pero quiero hacer algo útil, Ryder, cachorros-. En sus ojos se forman un par de lágrimas. –Ustedes... ustedes me salvaron, ni siquiera me conocían y me salvaron, yo solo quiero compensarlo de alguna forma. No quiero ser un inútil para ustedes, es decir, no he hecho nada bien desde que llegué-. Ryder recuerda ahora, desde que llegó Rocky comenzó de inmediato a hacer su pup pack y vehículo, pero debido a los constantes destrozos del cachorro, tuvo que seguir dejándolo de lado y no lograba terminarlos.

– Olvida eso-. Dice de repente Marshall.

– Eso es, eres nuestro amigo ahora, parte del equipo también, ten por seguro que es suficiente para nosotros-. Dice Skye.

– Sí amigo, no hace falta que sigas haciendo estas cosas-. Dice Chase.

– Lo sé, siempre meto la pata-. Responde Rocky y se seca las lágrimas. – No lo haré más.

Ryder se siente mal por Rocky, sabe que le gusta lo que hace, está claro que lo intenta, pero lo que le falta no es talento, su insistencia es la prueba de ello, solo le falta los conocimientos, después de todo creció en un callejón sufriendo abusos constantemente, tratando de sobrevivir como podía, donde conseguir comida no era el problema sino quedársela.

– ¿Sabes qué, Rocky? Te propongo algo, a partir de mañana, en la tarde nos veremos cada día en mi taller, te enseñaré todo lo que sé-. Le dice con una sonrisa.

– ¿Es en serio, Ryder?

– Síp-. Responde, la verdad todos habían aprendido todo lo que saben de Ryder, y por supuesto que en los planes de Ryder estaba el enseñarle de mecánica, pero viéndolo ahora, parece ser que a la larga Rocky querrá saber incluso más que su propio maestro, así que si está dispuesto a aprender, ¿por qué no enseñarle?

* * *

– Desde entonces Rocky aprendió a mejorar y no solo ayudar a la gente, sino que a nosotros también, correctamente-. Explica Chase.

– ¡Wow!-. Exclama Rubble. – No sabía que Rocky era así antes.

– Sí, pero ahora se ha convertido en un gran cachorro reciclador y mecánico-. Dice Skye.

Entonces a Marshall se le escapa una risita recordando algo. – Skye, ¿recuerdas la vez que hizo disminuir la velocidad de tus hélices?

– Ji, ji, es cierto-. Responde, luego rola sus ojos. – Solo con la excusa de que una vez leyó una historia en la que se activaban antes de que llegara a él por el tobogán-. Ante esto le da un escalofrío a Marshall. – Pero eso no puede pasar, cada vehículo se activa solo con el ladrido adecuado de cada uno.

Marshall se relaja ahora suspirando. – Menos mal, ¿no?-. Dice él y todos se ríen de su cara, ya estaba imaginando una película de horror.

Skye sonríe al recordar algo más. – Chase, ¿recuerdas la vez que modificó la sirena de Marshall y la hizo 10 veces más ruidosa, para que toda Bahía Aventura la escuchara?

Chase asiente, pero Marshall solo se coloca una pata en su oreja con cara de trauma. – Sí, todavía me sigo recuperando de eso...

– Por suerte no tocó mi vehículo-. Comenta Chase, sabiendo lo que hizo a los de los demás, pero pronto le cae la duda. – Es decir, eso creo...-. Ahora todos ríen por la espontánea inseguridad del supuesto cachorro más serio del grupo.

Mientras los cachorros se divertían recordando, otros dos también hablaban.

– No puedo creer que hicieras todas esas cosas, Rocky-. Dice sinceramente Starlock.

– Las hice, en aquel entonces pensaba que le debía mucho a la patrulla, justo como tú ahora, pero lo cierto es que ellos son como son, prefieren brindar ayuda a alguien que lo necesite antes que recibirla.

Starlock lo mira, su cara expresaba la vergüenza por todo lo que hizo, pero a la vez le decía algo a Starlock. – Está bien, haré lo que dices-. Le dice entonces.

Pero Rocky se muestra confundido ahora. – ¿Lo que digo? ¿Qué dije?-. Se pregunta.

Starlock ríe por su reacción. – Jaja, sé porqué me contaste todo esto, quieres que no haga algo para compensar como me porté con todos, ¿verdad?

– ¡Valla! Me leíste perfectamente, ¿entonces no lo harás?

– No, te haré caso-. Le responde con una sonrisa.

– Entonces, ¿me acompañas a ir con los otros?-. Le pregunta Rocky, levantándose del césped y extendiéndole una pata.

– ¡Por supuesto!-. Starlock toma la pata y se levanta, acompañándolo hacia los demás, pero a medio camino le dice algo. – Por cierto, a mí también me parece un poco peligroso el helicóptero de Skye.

Al llegar ambos riendo, Zuma toma la delantera. – Y ahora que estamos todos, chicos, ¿tienen algo planeado? Porque si no es así, yo tengo una idea-. Todos niegan con la cabeza. – Entonces, ¿me podrías prestar todos los pomos vacíos que tengas en tu camión, Rocky?

Un rato más tarde, Zuma y Rocky habían preparado la mitad del terreno alrededor de la torre con muchos pomos dispersos y también todas sus casas de cachorro, pero hasta el momento nadie sabía para qué era todo esto, excepto por Rocky, quién se acerca a Zuma repentinamente.

– Escucha un momento Zuma, te ayudé con esto porque me lo pediste, pero ni creas que participaré en esta pequeña locura tuya.

Zuma se ríe un poco. – Vamos Rocky, amigo, no es para tanto.

– ¡Ni hablar!-. Se niega nuevamente.

– ¿Alguien nos puede explicar para que movimos nuestras casas y qué es todo esto?-. Rubble pregunta por todos los demás.

Zuma se voltea a ellos. – Pues si insistes, esto es algo que se me ocurrió hace unos días, la llamo... ¡guerrita de agua!

– ¿Entonces todos esos pomos tienen agua?-. Pregunta Marshall.

– Efectivamente, participan dos equipos, el objetivo es dejar al equipo contrario lo más mojado posible, el equipo más mojado pierde. Por todo el campo están dispersos muchos pomos con agua con una pequeña perforación en sus tapas, lo que permite que el agua salga directa a su objetivo, de igual forma hay diferentes pomos con diferentes tapas, pero pueden haber un par de sorpresas en el campo, digamos que son muy valiosas. De cualquier forma, todo en el terreno vale para mojar al otro equipo... excepto el pup pack de Marshall.

– ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Quién inventó estas reglas?-. Se queja Marshall, en desacuerdo con esa regla.

– Yo-. Responde Zuma. – Ya lo dije. Entonces, ¿quién se apunta?

– ¡Yo!-. Gritan Marshall y Rubble.

– Supongo que está bien-. Acepta Chase.

En ese momento la puerta del cuartel se abre y deja salir a Skye, equipada con su pup pack.

– ¡Skye, ¿quieres jugar?!-. Le pregunta Marshall.

Skye los mira, principalmente a Starlock. – No lo creo, voy a ver a Ace. ¡Adiós!-. Y con eso despliega sus alas y se marcha volando.

– ¿Qué le sucede?-. Pregunta Starlock, pues notó algo extraño cuando la miró.

– No es nada, solo quiere ver a Ace, hace mucho que no se ven, no te preocupes-. Dice Chase.

– Más importante aún, ¿te apuntas?-. Le pregunta Zuma.

Starlock deja de preocuparse por Skye. – Bueno, no veo porqué decir que no, creo que será divertido Zuma, ¡acepto!

– ¡Bien! Eso nos deja con 5 participantes, necesitamos a otro para igualar los equipos... ¿Rocky?-. Pregunta lentamente Zuma al cachorro mestizo, que ya se había alejado hacia un árbol.

– ¡Zuma, no, sabes que no me gusta el agua!-. Le grita sin mover un músculo.

– Vamos Rocky, hasta Starlock dijo que sí, por favor, solo esta vez-. Le pide Zuma.

Entonces Starlock se le acerca. – Zuma, no hay problema, si salgo yo ya estarán igualados...

– ¡Está bien!-. Dice de repente Rocky y se une al grupo. – Si es solo esta vez, entonces creo que está bien-. Termina de decir tratando de poner una cara fuerte.

– Gracias Rocky-. Le agradece Starlock, sonriendo, pues sabe que lo hizo por él. – Te prometo que no dejaré que te mojen.

Entonces se forman los equipos, en el equipo Rojo se encontraban Marshall, Starlock y Rocky, mientras que en el azul, Chase, Zuma y Rubble.

– ¡Que comience la diversión, en tres...!-. Expresa Zuma, todos se ponen en posición. – ¡... dos, uno, YA!

 **Continuará...**


	19. Felicidad

**De vuelta! Sí, sé que no es usual un capítulo tan pronto, como dije ya, es muy probable que no pueda escribir pronto, así que me esforcé para darles un capítulo antes de eso, lo siento por lo corto que pueda parecer, es todo lo que pude hacer, pero sinceramente escribir así de rápido es un logro para mí, aunque para otros les sea fácil.**

 **Como es usual, agradecer a mi amigo y colega autor marcogalmich por permitirme el uso de un personaje de su propia autoría: Káiser**

 **Espero sus comentarios, puede parecer y ser una tontería pero no dejan de animarme a escribir más, simplemente lo hacen, les agradecería que me ofrecieran sus opiniones, por mínimas que sean.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, más que un posible ''Hasta luego'', los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste y no lo haya publicado por nada.**

 **Al fic!**

* * *

 _..._

 **Capítulo 18: Felicidad.**

Starlock se pone en posición, a su lado se encuentra Rocky, seguido por Marshall, y puede notar que Rocky está un poco indeciso con esto, pero aun así está presente. Starlock sonríe pensando. ' _No puedo creer que Rocky haya dicho que sí solo por mí'_ Luego mira al frente con convicción. ' _Como sea, trataré de compensarle esto_ ' Se dice a sí mismo, pero se le escapaba un detalle, uno importante, le prometió al mismo Rocky no tratar de compensarles nada, sin embargo ahí está, otra vez pensando en lo mismo, era algo que no podía evitar, y quizá, algo que le traería más problemas que soluciones en el futuro.

– ¡...dos, uno, YA!-. Zuma termina la cuenta atrás y cada equipo comienza a avanzar rápidamente hasta el campo de batalla, dado que el punto de salida de ambos era la puerta principal de la torre, tendrían que correr y encontrarse al lado opuesto de la misma.

Del lado del equipo azul se encontraban Chase, Rubble y Zuma corriendo hacia sus lugares.

– Bien, ¿cuál es el plan?-. Pregunta Zuma.

Es cuando Chase avista una de las sorpresas en el campo que se le ocurre algo.

Por mientras, Marshall, Rocky y Starlock también formulaban un plan en la marcha.

– Muy bien, entonces mientras Rocky y yo cubrimos, tú irás por detrás y crearás una distracción, luego avanzamos los dos-. Plantea Starlock mientras corren.

– ¡Muy bien!-. Exclaman ambos.

Cuando llegan al campo, todos se hacen con un par de pomos y se atrincheran detrás de varias de sus casitas. Pronto Rocky y Starlock comienzan a abrir fuego... agua, hacia los demás, mientras que ellos hacían lo mismo.

– ¡Bien, estamos listos, Marshall!-. Dice Starlock, entonces Marshall procede con el plan, o lo intenta, pues cualquiera pensaría que es un poco peligroso dejar a un cachorro correr a través de un campo lleno de obstáculos, cuando para que provoque un accidente usualmente solo se necesita un diminuto juguete en su camino.

– ¡WOAHH...!-. Grita Marshall al saltar sobre dos pomos y resbalar directo al enemigo.

– ¡Oh, no!-. Starlock se alarma. – ¡Va directo hacia...!-. Justo entonces, Marshall pasa a Rubble y Zuma, quiénes se quedan perplejos al verlo pasar, se dirigía directo hacia su propia casita, pero al saltar hacia esta, astutamente ladra y su camión de bomberos la sustituye casi instantáneamente, respondiendo a su comando, así logra resguardarse de los demás, dejando a Starlock con la boca abierta. – Ok, eso fue audaz.

Rocky se da un facepalm a sí mismo. – Debí haberlo sabido, es Marshall después de todo-. Murmura él y comienza a disparar todo lo que tenía a Zuma y Rubble, en un intento por que no se acercaran a Marshall. – ¡No podemos dejar que se acerquen Starlock, Marshall es de pelaje corto, no hace falta mucho para dejarlo hecho una mota mojada!-. Expresa con preocupación.

Starlock se pone pensativo. – Tienes razón, pero algo no está bien-. Dice él, pero es cuando Rocky se intenta mover que se da cuenta de lo que no encajaba.

Al poner una sola pata fuera de su escondite, Rocky recibe un chorro de agua que por suerte solo le moja dicha pata. – ¡Wow! ¡¿De dónde vino eso?!-. Pregunta rápidamente al volver a su posición anterior.

– No lo sé-. Murmura Starlock al asomarse por el otro lado de su escondite, no ve nada inicialmente, pero entonces opta por sacar la cola mientras la observa. Efectivamente otro chorro es lanzado y pudo ver esta vez la dirección de la que proviene, solo como coste de terminar con la cola mojada.

Rocky lo observa, mientras le da un escalofrío. – ¿Y bien?

Starlock le sonríe. – Lo tenemos, es Chase, está junto al árbol de la izquierda.

– ¿Qué hacemos? Se me acaban las municiones y Marshall está atrapado-. Pregunta el cachorro mestizo, todavía manteniendo a raya a Rubble y Zuma.

Starlock se asoma tratando de pensar en algo, si intentan moverse Chase los tendrá a tiro, pero si no lo hacen, Marshall va a quedar indefenso eventualmente, necesitaban una distracción.

Pero mientras que Starlock pensaba, Zuma y Rubble estaban atascados, no podían acercarse a Marshall y tampoco podían hacer mucho desde su posición.

– ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-. Grita Rubble.

– ¡Sí, Rocky ya se lo buscó!-. Zuma le sigue la corriente, entonces desisten de atacar a Marshall y se centran en Rocky, pero es entonces cuando el dálmata entra en acción.

– ¡AAHHH!-. Grita Marshall con un pomo en la boca, asustando a Rubble y Zuma, quienes también gritan e intentan escapar de él, en dirección a Starlock.

Starlock sonríe. – ¡Eso es, Marshall!-. Ahora voltea a su compañero. – ¡Rocky, distrae a Chase!

– ¿Qué harás?

Starlock pone sus ojos en algo que encuentra justo en el centro del campo. – Es una sorpresa...

Sin preguntar más, Rocky se lanza al campo. – ¡Eh, Chase, a que no me das!-. Sin dudarlo Chase dispara otro chorro hacia Rocky, quién lo esquiva a tiempo. – ¡Uy!

En ese momento Chase se da cuenta. – Eso sonó a distracción, ¿dónde está Starlock?-. Se pregunta a sí mismo, pero es cuando lo ve justo en el medio del campo, que se apresura a cargar su arma otra vez, como sea, no fue más rápido que Starlock.

Zuma y Rubble corrían tratando de escapar de Marshall, encontrándose con Starlock se detienen.

– Oh, no, Starlock, no puedes...-. Le ruega Zuma agitando la cabeza repetidamente.

– Esto va a doler-. Comenta Rubble, preparándose para el impacto.

Entonces Starlock sonríe de forma siniestra antes de gritar. – ¡Sorpresa!-. Un potente chorro de agua proveniente de la manguera en la boca de Starlock los golpea, enviándolos de vuelta por donde vinieron.

Chase al ver esto procede a dispararle, pero lamentablemente su pistola de agua ya no albergaba agua alguna, de todas formas, lo único que deseaba ahora Chase no era munición, sino que Rocky, quien ya le apuntaba con otra pistola de agua idéntica a la suya, no tuviera una buena puntería, cosa que para su mala suerte no era tan cierto.

Con solo un disparo, Rocky da en el blanco y deja a Chase bastante mojado, eso seguramente bastará para contar varios puntos en favor de su equipo, y mirando a Zuma y Rubble, quienes terminaron completamente empapados gracias a Starlock, seguramente la victoria ya era suya, ¡el equipo Rojo gana!, pero... ahora el problema no era ese, Starlock era el siguiente problema.

– Rocky... ¡¿Cómo se para esto, por favor?!-. Le grita Starlock como puede, aún con la manguera encendida en su boca, trataba de controlarla, sin embargo era muy potente para él, tanto que no lograba detenerla un solo segundo antes de dar tumbos de lado a lado.

Rocky se intenta escabullir y acercarse para ayudarlo, ahora que Starlock apuntaba a otro sitio. – Muy bien, solo quédate así, no te muevas...-. Pero no pudo acercarse mucho, pues la manguera logra moverse hacia él y un gran chorro lo impacta, ahora iba de camino hacia dónde habían terminado Zuma y Rubble.

Marshall salta de su camión hacia Rocky para detenerlo. – ¡Te tengo...! ¡Buah!-. Resulta ser que no, no lo tenía, ambos terminan como un montón de esponjas mojadas junto con Rubble y Zuma.

Pero Starlock aún no salía de su problema. ' _¿Qué hago ahora...? ¡Ya sé!_ ' Se le ocurre una idea y con su pata derecha presiona con fuerza la manguera, disminuyendo así gran parte de la presión y ganando control sobre esta, entonces suspira.

– ¡Cachorros! ¡¿Qué es todo esto?!-. Exige una voz de repente, sorprendiendo a todos.

– ¡Ryder!-. Se asusta Starlock, ahora sí que estaban en problemas, sin duda, había todo un desastre en el lugar, parecía que un ciclón arrasó en la zona, sin embargo solo fueron ellos. Ahora él deja de presionar la manguera por el susto y la presión vuelve nuevamente, lo toma por sorpresa y con un solo tumbo lo manda a volar bien alto. – ¡Ahhh!

En el aire, ese momento le parece eterno, ve hacia el cielo, las nubes, el horizonte, las gotas de agua a su alrededor, era hermoso, y su cara, piensa en su cara ahora, debería de ser una mezcla entre terror y alegría, pero felicidad más que nada, se estaba divirtiendo, era innegable, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había conseguido amigos, amigos que hacían disipar cualquier nube de oscuros pensamientos de su cabeza, desaparecer sus tormentos y preocupaciones, y hasta hacerle olvidar que hubo un antes, donde todo eso existía, en fin, amigos a los que llamar amigos. Sentía que era feliz, aunque era un sentimiento que hace mucho no sentía o quizá nunca tuvo, por eso deseaba que durara más, mucho más, por siempre.

– ¡Te tengo!-. Exclama Ryder al recibir en sus brazos a Starlock, pero él parece ausente, en silencio completamente. – ¿Qué te pasa, Starlock?-. Todos se acercan, preocupados de lo que le pasa.

Pero pronto él solo no lo aguanta más y explota en risas, volviendo a recordar todo lo recién. – ¡Eso... eso fue... increíble!-. Sin aire en sus pulmones apenas dice.

Entonces todos suspiran y ríen junto a él, entre ellos Marshall. – La verdad sí, fue divertido, lo hacemos de nuevo, Zuma...-. Intenta decir él.

– ¡Ejem!-. Alguien interrumpe.

Marshall agacha la cabeza y mira a Ryder. – O... quizá no.

Ryder deja a Starlock en el suelo y se levanta nuevamente, con sus brazos cruzados ante todos, ya sabían qué significaba. – Supongo que tú eres el responsable, Zuma.

– Ryder...-. Dice Zuma arrepentido. – Lo siento no debí hacer esto, es que solo... la culpa es toda mía, no importa que castigo me pongas, yo voy a...

Entonces sonríe. – No hay necesidad de eso-. Ryder se agacha a su nivel y le pone una mano en su cabeza, Zuma levanta la mirada. – Comprendo que solo querías animar a todos, y creo que lo lograste-. Ahora se voltea a los demás.

– Chase, excelente puntería, no permitiste que nada se moviera bajo tu vigilancia, Rocky, mantuviste a raya a tus enemigos y defendiste muy bien a Marshall, y, ¿quién lo diría?, también tienes una excelente puntería, Marshall, ¡eso es lo que llamo yo una distracción!, en el momento justo, Starlock, te adaptaste rápido a la situación, actuaste con agilidad y eso era todo lo que tenían que hacer en su situación, tornaron un completo jaque en una merecida victoria, y Zuma, tanto tú como Rubble tenían un buen plan, con Chase como apoyo tenían cubierto todo, es solo que el equipo rojo actuó primero, de todas maneras, ¡fue un gran juego cachorros!

Las caras de todos se iluminan al escuchar a su dueño e indudablemente saltan sobre él, dejándolo inmediatamente en el piso, a excepción de Starlock, quién se queda en el lugar.

Ryder intenta detenerlos rápido. – ¡No, no, chicos, me van a...!-. Pero ya era tarde, de hecho era tarde desde hace un tiempo, y entre los lametazos y el agua ahora estaba mojado junto con todos. Cuando logra dejarlos de lado habla. – Pero al menos quiero que arreglen este desorden, ¿bien?

– Está bien, Ryder, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer-. Dice Zuma y se aleja un poco.

– Muy bien, yo me iré a secar un poco, si pasa algo llamadme-. Y con eso Ryder se marcha a la torre.

– Zuma, yo también te ayudaré-. Dice Marshall, para luego acercarse a Starlock. – ¿Vienes, Starlock?-. Le pregunta, pero Starlock mantenía una pata en su cabeza y la mirada baja por alguna razón, era como si desde hace un rato no estuviera ahí. – ¿Starlock?-. Pregunta nuevamente.

Despertando entonces, retira su pata y agita la cabeza, vuelve su mirada a Marshall. – No pasa nada, fue solo un dolor de cabeza, ¿los vamos a ayudar o qué?

– ¡Sí, vamos!-. Responde e inmediatamente se ponen a trabajar.

* * *

– ¡Vamos, Jake!-. Grita una cachorra desde un punto de observación en la montaña de nieve, observando cómo su dueño se deslizaba con gran profesionalismo desde el punto más alto de la pista, después de todo esta es su montaña y para él no hay posibilidad de error en su propio territorio, claro que Everest también se conocía el terreno, tanto así como para pensar que podría pasarlo incluso con una pata herida.

Entonces contempla una tabla de esquí junto a ella y piensa en que Jake le dejó bien en claro que descansara, a duras penas la dejó estar donde está ahora, pero después de verlo, por fin esquiando luego de tanto tiempo, es muy difícil no hacer lo que su corazón quiere.

Por mientras, Jake estaba totalmente sumido en lo que hacía, en lo que amaba, esquiar, desde siempre le ha gustado, esa es la principal razón por la que al poner un solo pie en esta montaña nunca la dejó, sí, definitivamente fue una oportunidad caída del cielo, pues ya no recordaba la última vez que pudo hacerlo, la gente no se atendería sola si él no lo hacía, pero parecía estar de suerte, las visitas eran casi inexistentes esta mañana.

Esto, precisamente esto era lo que necesitaba, sumergirse una vez más en este mundo maravilloso, donde podía sentir el aire en su cara, la constante frialdad intentando abrazarlo a toda velocidad, así como el paisaje blanco pasar, aparentemente infinito a sus ojos. Claro que amaba esta montaña, claro que amaba este, su mundo, pero ahora existe otro mundo en su vida, uno que lo hacía parecer tan pequeño como una luna desde que apareció, ese mundo era Everest.

Y precisamente por ella él está aquí, necesitaba aire fresco para pensar, ¿cómo dejó a su querida cachorra salir lastimada? ' _Debí hacer algo al respecto_ ' Piensa. ' _Se supone que soy yo quien te debe proteger y aun así no hice nada al respecto, soy un inútil..._ ' Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una voz a su lado.

– ¿Estás bien, Jake?-. Pregunta la voz, notando la cara de Jake al esquiar.

– Sí, estoy bien...-. Responde él, pero rápidamente se voltea a su izquierda sorprendido. – ¿Eh? ¡¿Everest?!

– ¡Hola Jake!-. Exclama entusiasmada.

– ¡¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras quieta en dónde estabas!-. Dice Jake precipitadamente.

– Lo siento, es que no pude aguantarme las ganas de esquiar contigo, nunca lo haces, siempre tienes que cuidar de la montaña y eso... ¿una carrera?

Jake simplemente no la escucha, parece desesperado por la idea de que ella esté esquiando estando herida. – ¡Everest, no puedes esquiar!

– Lo estoy haciendo...-. Responde ella.

– ¡Tienes que detenerte!

– No puedo...

– ¡Yo te ayudo!-. Dice y se intenta acercar a la cachorra, pero esta lo ve.

– ¡Oh, oh!-. Entonces ella se comienza a deslizar más y más rápido, pasando a Jake.

Jake aumenta la velocidad también. – ¡Espera!-. Tan preocupado que no notaba la sonrisa en el rostro de Everest.

– Vamos Jake, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor-. Murmura ella, Jake se mantenía aumentando la velocidad, pero nunca la alcanzaba.

– ¡Tranquila Everest, ya voy a por ti!-. Exclama él, entonces Everest se voltea y él ve su brillante sonrisa, esa cara de júbilo, como aquella vez. – E-esto es...

– ¡No me ganarás!-. Exclama ella.

– ¿Una... carrera?-. Se pregunta atónito, una sonrisa no tarda en aparecer en su rostro. Luego mira a Everest desafiante. – ¡No podrás conmigo, cara peluda!

' _Al fin lo entendió_ '. – ¡Jaja, lo dice quién va perdiendo!

La última recta estaba ya siendo cruzada por ambos, Everest se había mantenido solo dos metros por delante de Jake, sin embargo él sabía que no podía perder dos veces seguidas contra alguien en la nieve, ni siquiera si es su cachorra, entonces se agacha e inclina hacia adelante hasta cierto punto para ganar más velocidad en la última bajada, una vez pasada solo quedaba la meta más adelante en una línea recta. Poco a poco Jake logra pasar a su contrincante y logra pasar la meta antes.

– ¡Sí, gané, ¿lo ves Everest?, no puedes retar a un profesional...!-. Pero calla al voltearse y ver a Everest pasar la meta y no detenerse, venía directa hacia él.

Al intentar frenar es cuando su pata herida actúa, impidiéndole realizar la maniobra, entonces cambia la dirección como puede para esquivar a Jake y se dirige hacia un montículo de nieve. Al golpear la nieve también la golpea la ironía. – ¡Hey! ¿Cómo es que siempre termino enterrada no importa si gane o pierda?

Jake se acerca a ella y ríe al escucharla. – Jajaja, ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, estoy bien, ¿un poco de ayuda?-. Pregunta ella, todavía bajo el montón de nieve.

– ¿No puedes salir como la última vez?-. Pregunta él para molestarla un poco, a lo que ella murmura algo inentendible, entonces procede a liberarla de donde quedó atrapada, sosteniéndola en el aire entonces le pregunta. – ¿Qué decías?

Everest lo mira y entrecierra sus ojos, entonces se abalanza sobre él, al instante dejándolo en el suelo, mantenía una mirada desafiante que choca con la de Jake. – Que la próxima la ganaré yo, más vale que estés listo y serás tú el que muerda la nieve.

– Está bien, está bien, ¿será la revancha entonces?-. Le pregunta.

– Sí, lo será, y no pienso dejarte ganar por culpa de una herida como esta otra vez-. Dice ella y se baja de encima de su dueño.

Jake se queda sentado junto a ella, primero observa las vendas de la herida y luego a ella. – ¿Estás segura que no te duele?-. Pregunta preocupado.

– No, ya te lo dije-. Recalca ella.

Luego no puede evitar sonreír, recordando algo. ' _Es cierto, eres así siempre, haces las cosas a tu manera, incluso si te hubiera dicho que te quedaras en la cabaña tú me hubieras acompañado de todas formas, ¿no es verdad? Incluso ahora puede que estés sintiendo dolor y no lo expreses, pues prefieres salir a esquiar conmigo y hacerme sentir mejor_ '

Everest se da cuenta de su mirada. – ¿Pasa algo, Jake?-. Pregunta preocupada por él al verlo distante.

Entonces vuelve en sí. – No es nada-. Dice y se deja caer en la nieve. – Es solo que eres la cachorra más fuerte que he conocido, ¿sabes?

Everest se une a él y se recuesta a la nieve, no sin antes darle un lametazo en un cachete. – Jeje, tú también eres el mejor dueño y amigo que pudiera desear, Jake, muchas gracias.

Ambos permanecieron así durante unos minutos, hasta que Jake hace una pregunta. – Everest.

– ¿Sí, Jake?

– ¿Qué hacías en el bosque momentos antes de la avalancha?-. Everest abre los ojos y da un silencioso suspiro de sorpresa ante la pregunta. – Es decir, desde hace un tiempo estás dando esos viajes secretos y no me dices a dónde vas.

* * *

Ryder se encuentra terminando de secarse cuando su pup pad lo alerta de una llamada entrante, contestándola encuentra en la pantalla un querido amigo suyo. – ¡Carlos!

– Ryder, espero no molestar amigo-. Responde apenado.

– No lo haces, ¿tienes algún problema?-. Le pregunta mientras se dirige al balcón.

Carlos agita su cabeza. – No, solo llamaba para saber cómo iban los cachorros y tú.

– Todos estamos bien, ¿qué tal Tracker y tú?

– Bien, Tracker está atendiendo a unos turistas en este momento, dándome tiempo para hablar contigo, ¿cuándo nos visitarán otra vez, amigo?

– De hecho tenía la idea de llevar a los cachorros a algún lugar, ¿crees que no tengas problema si te visitamos?

– No hay problema Ryder, me alegro de escucharlo, seguro que Tracker se pone feliz de ver a los cachorros otra vez.

– Bien, porque quiero que conozcan a un cachorro.

Carlos se alegra. – ¿Encontraste un nuevo cachorro para la Paw Patrol? Ya quiero conocerlo.

Ryder se sorprende por su pregunta, pero sonríe luego. – Tal vez, Carlos, entonces nos veremos luego-. Con esto la pantalla cesa de mostrarlo a él para mostrar el logo de los Paw Patrol y él presiona el botón para llamarlos a todos. – ¡Cachorros, al centro de mando!

Todos exclaman a la vez. – ¡Ryder nos necesita!

– ¡Ya terminé!-. Exclama Marshall, tirando el último de los pomos dentro del vehículo de Rocky y se dispone a seguir a los demás hacia el elevador.

* * *

Jake no recibe respuesta inmediata. – ¿Everest?

Everest da un pequeño brinco en el lugar. – ¿Sí?

– Te pregunté, ¿qué hacías en el bosque antes de la avalancha?

Everest se sienta en la nieve mirando hacia otro lugar con la espalda hacia Jake.

La preocupación y curiosidad de Jake fueron aumentando conforme Everest no respondía. – ¿Dónde estabas antes de la avalancha, Everest?

Everest cierra los ojos. – ...

 **Continuará...**


	20. Lazos sinceros

El sonido de un auto en movimiento es lo único que se escucha en medio de la noche, transita en una carretera nada iluminada, parece ser una vía poco transitada, una vía alternativa, como si no quisieran ser vistos, sus pasajeros, solo un hombre, quien es el conductor y un lobo de acompañante.

– ...sí, tienes razón, la verdad es que... hay un motivo por el cual vine a buscarte y es que... nuestra base en el Bosque Basal... fue atacada-. Menciona el conductor al lobo a su lado, quien no esperaba esto y ahora se teme lo peor, parecía ser un viaje tranquilo, es lo que pensaba el lobo, de vuelta al hogar en el que vivió la mayoría de su vida, pero ahora el problema sugerido por el hombre convierte a ese tranquilo ambiente en tensión, mientras más le da vueltas a lo dicho, más se llena de preocupación.

A lo que hace una pregunta temeroso, una que el hombre no quisiera responder, pero ahora está bajo la mirada juzgadora del lobo y solo puede responder la verdad, aunque tardó unos segundos en decidirse a decirle. – No sufrimos ni una sola baja, pero... lo lamento, de verdad, ella salió gravemente herida del enfrentamiento, pero debes estar tranquilo, ya la dejé en las mejores manos de la base, no dejarán que...

Es todo lo que pudo decir, se asusta por un golpe repentino en la puerta del lobo y con solo ver su mirada enojada, que parecía quemar a través de la fría carretera de adelante, no tuvo más palabras que dirigirle durante el resto del viaje. ' _Creo que debí haber esperado a llegar, esto está mal_... '

* * *

 **¡Los lazos de amistad y hermandad muchas veces llegan de donde menos los esperamos… no es necesario comprenderlos… solo aceptarlos y conservarlos! Y aunque a veces esos lazos se intenten desechar u olvidar, si realmente fueron de verdad, serán suficientemente fuertes para resistir los tirones de contratiempos huracanados y no perderse entre la brumosa niebla del futuro... solo... si fueron lazos sinceros.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Lazos sinceros**

Me levanté muy temprano el día de hoy, después de que estuvimos Starlock y yo desaparecidos por tanto tiempo, Carol estaba sumamente aliviada al encontrarnos… debo reconocer que me siento feliz de estar de vuelta… pero a la vez, me siento culpable… he visto muchas expresiones de sentimientos de Carol… pero nunca la había visto llorar de alivio… y miedo… ella estaba muy preocupada por mí… y no solo por mí, por Starlock, ahora sé que para buscarme a mí ellos sí tenían los medios, pero para buscar a Starlock… habría sido un problema… pero también sé que ella estaba muy asustada por mí… ella lo niega, pero lo sé… y lo lamento, Royer ha sido muy comprensivo… pero eso no evitó que me diera un pequeño sermón sobre el hecho de que no debo hacer esas cosas, y si voy a buscar o a ayudar a alguien de nuevo, siempre debo decirle a mis amigos, para que no se preocupen…

Es muy curioso… desde pequeño se me entrenó para cumplir con mis misiones… pero Albert también procuró que me entrenaran para ayudar a quien lo necesitara… a quien le hiciera falta… después de que perdí a mis padres… Albert fue quien me crió… pero verlo morir fue lo peor que me pudo ocurrir… Si no fuera por Royer y Carol… no sé qué habría sido de mí… por eso, ver rodar las lágrimas de Carol me hace sentir mal… aunque sé que hice lo correcto...

– Carol, voy a la clínica de Katie… los alcanzaré más tarde en el lago-. Le aviso de mi salida a Carol, y ella voltea a verme sonriendo… esa sonrisa me recuerda que tengo una nueva familia…

– Por supuesto Káiser… no tardes mucho, queremos regresar temprano del lago, además, Katie me prometió enseñarme nuevas técnicas de primeros auxilios para mascotas-. Me dice Carol con tranquilidad. Yo solo puedo sonreír…

– Arf! Por supuesto! Llegare pronto!-. Ante esa sonrisa de Carol, yo no puedo más que sonreír, así que salgo de casa y me dirijo a la clínica de Katie, mientras Royer y Carol se dirigen al lago…

Mientras Katie me está revisando… yo estoy algo distraído, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de en qué momento ella me puso una inyección con medicamento en mi pata derecha… Curioso, todos siempre me han dicho que soy un cachorro muy observador… y de hecho, se me entrenó para serlo, y sin embargo, yo sigo sin saber en qué momento me hice esta herida en la palma de mi pata… supongo que fue cuando salvamos al pequeño osezno del río… o tal vez, cuando pasamos por la maya de alambre para entrar en el hangar de Ace Sorensen… me preocupo más por los demás, y dejo de preocuparme por mi… otro motivo más para que me regañara Royer, debo agradecer que Starlock tampoco se dio cuenta de mi herida… de lo contrario, seguramente me habría dado un muy buen regaño también… Starlock… ahora sí puedo decir que es mi mejor amigo con toda seguridad… después de esa noche hubo un cambio en él… y me hace feliz que decidiera dejar de estar solo… sea lo que sea lo que le pasa, sé que podremos ayudarlo… no lo dejaremos solo… no de nuevo.

– Listo Káiser… Tu herida se está sanando satisfactoriamente, aunque prefiero que mantengas la venda en tu pata hasta que esté mejor-. La expresión de Katie, aunque es tierna, también es severa, y yo sé que me lo dice por mi bien.

– Por supuesto Katie, te prometo que tendré cuidado-. Trato de mostrar convicción y tranquilidad en mi respuesta, después de todo, lo último que yo deseo es que se preocupen por mí de nuevo, no deseo causarle dolor a nadie.

– Sé que lo harás, pero aun así, sabes que tengo que decírtelo, recuerda que nos preocupas-. La sonrisa de Katie es sincera, luego solo sonrío, y salgo de la clínica.

– Tal vez debería ir al centro de mando a ver cómo le va a Starlock… realmente deseo que esté bien… tal vez… podríamos divertirnos todos…-. De inmediato corro sobre el puente de la bahía, y llego a las cercanías del centro de mando. Cuando estoy por llegar, escucho algo de ruido, así que me escondo detrás de unos arbustos, entonces veo a todos los cachorros corriendo, incluso a Starlock, por lo que puedo ver, él se está divirtiendo… eso me alegra… de pronto, de alguna manera, veo que Starlock termina lanzado al aire y al caer, lo hace en los brazos de Ryder, momentáneamente entra en un silencio, incluso estoy por salir de mi escondite, pues mi amigo me preocupa, pero en ese preciso momento, sucede algo que yo no me esperaba…

– ¡Eso... eso fue... increíble!-. Solo escucho como dice eso, estallando en risas… él realmente es muy feliz.

– Ya veo, no me necesita en este momento-. Pienso dentro de mí, así que simplemente doy media vuelta, y salgo del área del centro de mando… Es raro… me siento muy feliz por Starlock, pues ahora él tiene una gran familia nueva, pero ahora, no sé, me siento solo… yo deseaba salir de mi escondite y jugar con ellos, pero sus equipos estaban completos, y se veían tan felices, que no deseaba arruinarlo… además, aun me siento un poco… confundido, tal vez… aunque sé que ellos son mis amigos… y deseo ser parte de su diversión, el recuerdo de Albert y Rayan aún me atormenta… perdí a mis grandes amigos de una manera que no le desearía a mi peor enemigo.

Después de un rato, al fin llegué al lago, en donde ya me esperan Royer y Carol, así que de inmediato me pongo a trabajar, mientras Carol limpia la basura del lugar, Royer y algunos trabajadores recogen escombros, para poder construir después una nueva cabaña, yo trato de recoger trozos de madera quemada y retirarlos. Después del mediodía, Royer se acerca a mí. – Káiser, ya trabajaste mucho por hoy-. Yo estoy algo sorprendido, siento que si algo no he hecho durante estos días por estar desaparecido es trabajar, y deseo ayudarlos para que pronto podamos regresar a la normalidad. – Káiser, yo sé lo que estás pensando, y ni siquiera se te ocurra discutir conmigo, aún tienes que sanar de tu pata derecha, así que hazme caso, ya trabajaste mucho por hoy, quiero que te relajes y descanses un rato, Carol quiere preparar algo para comer, y yo mismo prepararé mi sopa especial, así que hazme caso, ¿ok? Descansa hasta que la comida esté lista.

Suspiro exhalando el poco cansancio que tenía por el trabajo. Supongo que debo hacer lo que dice Royer, después de todo, él solo desea que yo esté bien. Así que le hago caso, y camino un rato por la orilla del lago, aún estoy pensando en por qué no me uní a la diversión de mis amigos. Me siento en una roca a la orilla del lago, y miro hacia el firmamento.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede conmigo? Por qué no pude acercarme a jugar con ellos?-. Pero yo solo sonrío amargamente, pues la respuesta a mi pregunta sí la conozco. – Valla, sé que yo deseo tener amigos, pero aún no he superado la perdida de Albert y de Rayan… aún tengo miedo de que al hacer nuevos amigos los pueda perder… jeje, y yo le dije a Starlock que no tenía que estar solo… yo debería poner el ejemplo…

Estaba absorto en mis pensamientos, cuando de repente, siento que alguien se ha lanzado sobre mí, y me ha tirado de la roca en la que estaba sentado, con lo cual caí al agua. Salgo del agua y respiro fuertemente recuperando el aire, sorprendido. – ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¡¿Quién me...?!

Cuando volteo a ver a la roca donde yo estaba sentado, mi cara no puede más que mostrar asombro, pues en ella está sentado con el mismo uniforme verde que yo tenía y con una gorra verde, un cachorro al que no pensé que volvería a ver… era el hijo de mi supervisor… – ¿S-Silver? Silver… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

El cachorro no es mayor que yo, tenemos la misma edad, él solo me mira, sus ojos son azules, pero muestran una tristeza que me rompe el corazón… – ¿Acaso te importa?-. Se baja entonces de la roca, mantiene su mirada sobre mí, con la atención que le pondría a su presa. – ¡Tú! ¡En esa misión todos murieron, excepto tú! ¡Solo tú regresaste con vida! Y después de todo, solo te fuiste, escapaste de todo… ¡¿Por qué tú y no mi padre?! ¡DÍMELO!

Jamás pensé que tendría que lidiar con algo así, ese fatídico día lo vi llorar de una manera desconsolada, y yo ni siquiera me acerque a él… mi propio dolor no me dejaba razonar. Me pongo de pie y salgo del agua, solo para recibir un golpe en mi cara de ese cachorro, su pelo es color plata… hasta donde tengo entendido, muy parecido a su madre por pláticas con mi supervisor,… pero en este momento, mientras más lo observo, veo que su pelo está teñido de gris… y su uniforme tiene rasgaduras… de pronto comienzo a entender… Silver ha estado vagando solo por algún tiempo… pero, ¿por qué?

– Silver, ¿hace cuánto abandonaste la base? ¿Por qué estás solo?-. La expresión de Silver es de sorpresa, pero aún triste, nuevamente me golpea, pero no respondo, creo saber lo que pasa, pero si quiero resolverlo, debo comenzar por ser comprensivo.

– ¿Y tú por qué querrías saber eso? ¡No te importó nada más cuando abandonaste la base tampoco!-. La expresión de Silver solo muestra dolor… pero de alguna manera no muestra desprecio, solo tristeza… y parece que está dejándola salir conmigo… creo que es lo mejor, pues creo que no lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo.

– ¿Dejaste la base sin decirle a nadie, no es así?-. Silver frunce su expresión.

– ¡GAH!-. Se lanza sobre mí y me comienza a hablar, yo no puedo más que escucharlo, es fuerte. – ¡¿Dime por qué no pudo regresar con vida… por qué?!-. Sus ojos azules me miran, parece que quieren derramar las lágrimas que retiene, entonces cierra los ojos, en ese momento noto que disminuye la fuerza en sus patas, así que me libero y me pongo de pie, en un movimiento, logro hacer que Silver se siente, y me coloco detrás de él, manteniéndolo sentado.

– Silver… por favor, cálmate, yo mismo me he cuestionado eso desde ese día, ¿por qué yo y no ellos? Pero solo te preguntaré, tú crees que el Supervisor… tu padre… ¿él se sentiría bien de verte en estas condiciones?-. Silver solo se queda callado, no puede hablar, solo lo escucho sollozar. – Silver, yo sé que no lo desearía… lo sé, porque él me entrenó junto con Albert… él me dedicó mucho de su tiempo, y también me contó por qué llegaron ustedes dos a la base-. Silver parece sorprendido por eso, así que decido contarle lo que su propio padre nos contó a Albert y a mí en algún momento, cuando entrenábamos al amanecer. – Aún lo recuerdo, era de mañana, y yo estaba frustrado porque no podía lograr correr más rápido, aunque Rayan y Shina me animaban mucho para que no me sintiera mal, yo me sentía inútil, pero él no permitió que me diera por vencido, y me contó por qué estaba él allí-. Imagino esas imágenes… como si las estuviera viendo yo mismo.

* * *

 **Escena retrospectiva, historia de Silver y su padre…**

El supervisor no era un lobo cualquiera, era el líder de una jauría, y en ese entonces, era diferente a como era en la base, su carácter era distinto, su nombre era Gloom, hasta su nombre representaba otra situación, por lo que nos contó, él era un líder lobo totalmente implacable... y no le agradaban los seres humanos ni los cachorros y perros, él nos consideraba como "Traidores a la especie". Su pareja era una hembra de lobo de pelaje blanco, cuyo nombre era Silver Heart. Él la respetaba, y la quería, pero ella no estaba de acuerdo con sus ideas sobre las especies…

– Gloom… ¿no crees que exageras?-. Silver Heart trataba de razonar una y otra vez con su compañero, pero el resultado casi siempre era el mismo.

– ¡Silver Heart, no lo voy a permitir! No puedes confiar en los humanos, mucho menos en sus aliados lame botas, traidores a la especie… esos perros traidores… ¡No permitiré que nuestro cachorro se exponga a ellos!-. Las palabras de Gloom eran definitivas, y no cambiaba por ningún motivo de opinión, el menor de sus tres cachorros era su propio protegido, y no quería verlo cerca de los humanos… un día, casi en invierno, por la mañana, él buscó temprano a su compañera, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, eso lo preocupó mucho, pero después de un rato, encontró una nota de Silver Heart, tallada en su cueva, en ella, su compañera se despedía de él, le dijo que no podía seguir discutiendo con él, ya que ella tenía otros ideales, y se fue para buscarlos, pero no podía llevar a su cachorro con ella, pues podría ser peligroso para él, así que lo dejó a su cuidado, pero ya no la volvería a ver. Eso rompió el corazón de Gloom, nunca pensó que por sus ideales podría perder al ser que más amaba en el mundo… en su cueva se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿qué haría ahora?, ¿cómo podría seguir sin nadie a su lado?, ¿qué haría...?, pero inmediatamente después notó que su cachorro se acurrucaba con él, tenía frío y tenía hambre… entonces abre los ojos, después de todo, ese vacío que pensaba tener ya lo había ocupado su hijo, Gloom tomó en ese momento una decisión, él no podía seguir siendo el líder de su jauría, pues necesitaba dedicarse a su cachorro, pero, las leyes de la jauría le imponían una regla en ese caso, si él renunciaba a su liderazgo, él tendría que abandonar la jauría, así que, por la noche, tomó a su cachorro y se retiró de la zona de hábitat de la jauría, caminó por varios días, de vez en cuando cazando algún pequeño animal, básicamente para poder alimentar a su cachorro.

– Silver… come mi pequeño, no sé cuándo podremos parar, pero no te voy a dejar solo… no te voy a perder como perdí por mi terquedad a tu madre-. Silver es solo un cachorro bebé, y Gloom no está dispuesto a dejar que algo le pase. Pasan algunos días, y se encuentran en medio de una tormenta de nieve que los sorprendió en mitad de la nada, Gloom camina con dificultad sosteniendo a su cachorro, pero la ventisca es muy fuerte, y él está sumamente cansado, pues la tormenta es muy agresiva, y no le ha permitido conseguir alimentos. De repente, Gloom cae al suelo, trata de levantarse, pero no puede, el sueño y el cansancio son demasiado, así que él hace lo único que puede, se coloca en posición circular y coloca en medio de su cuerpo al pequeño Silver. – Silver... lo siento mucho... pero ya no tengo fuerzas... solo espero que logres sobrevivir más que tu terco padre…-. En ese momento, Gloom se quedó dormido, preocupado por su cachorro, por ese motivo no vio la sombra que se acercaba a ellos en medio de la ventisca.

Algún tiempo más tarde, Gloom despierta, nota las varias vendas colocadas en su cuerpo, al igual que un suero colocado en su pata derecha frontal, pero nada de eso parece importarle, solo comienza a buscar algo muy importante con desesperación, . – ¿Silver? ¿En dónde estás Silver? ¡¿Dónde está mi cachorro?!

En ese momento, entra en la habitación un joven, esa persona era Albert. – ¡Wow! Tranquilo amigo, tu cachorro está bien, está en la habitación de al lado, tomando su desayuno-. Albert no parece tenerle miedo al lobo, y Gloom está asombrado por ello, y más aún cuando ve esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Gloom entrecierra lo ojos. – Dime quién eres y dónde estamos, humano-. Le reclama.

– Puedes estar tranquilo, estamos en una base militar, una muy especial, aquí no solo entrenan humanos, también entrenan cachorros y perros, para defender a quien lo necesite, mi nombre es Albert soy apenas Teniente aquí, fui yo quien os encontró hace dos días en medio de la tormenta de nieve.

Gloom se sorprende por la cordialidad del humano, pero se sorprende más por lo que acaba de escuchar. – ¡¿Estuve inconsciente dos días?!

– Así es, si no los hubiese traído, es probable que hubiesen muerto por el frío-. Albert le respondió mientras le cambiaba una venda aprovechando que ya cesó la mayor parte de su hostilidad. La sorpresa de Gloom aumenta, pues no puede creer que un humano lo está ayudando, un humano salvó a su cachorro, y el mismo humano no parece tenerle miedo, por el contrario, él parece ser muy agradable, él mismo comienza a darse cuenta de que Silver Heart tenía razón, los humanos y sus amigos los perros no son tan malos. – Perdona mi curiosidad, pero, ¿cómo es que ustedes dos terminaron solos en medio de la nada con esa tormenta? ¿No se supone que deberían estar con su jauría?-. Gloom lo piensa por unos segundos, y por fin decide responderle, le cuenta toda su historia, como él era el líder, como perdió a su compañera, como decidió dedicarse a su cachorro, pero las leyes de la jauría no le permitirían quedarse, como salen del territorio, hasta que llega al punto en donde Albert los encontró.

–... ¿Por qué nos ayudaste?-. Pregunta Gloom, aún con algo de desconcierto.

– Eso era lo correcto, yo lo hubiese hecho por quien sea, como cualquiera en esta base-. La respuesta de Albert es muy sincera, y Gloom no puede dudar de ella.

– ¿Podría ver a mi cachorro?-. Entonces pregunta, levantándose con algo de dificultad, aún está débil pero no puede estar tranquilo hasta ver a su cachorro.

– Muy bien, si crees que estás en condiciones, ¡oh espera!, él es tu cachorro, aunque no te sientas del todo bien, apuesto que quisieras verlo de todos modos, eso me gusta-. Le guiña un ojo y Gloom aparta su mirada. – Pero no te esfuerces demasiado, ¿quieres?, aún te encuentras débil-. Albert lo ayuda a ponerse de pie, los dos caminan un poco, Albert abre una puerta cercana, y Gloom ve cómo su cachorro, Silver, está jugando con otro cachorro, un pequeño cachorro bebé de pastor Belga Malinois. Ambos cachorros bebés parecen jugar muy contentos juntos. Gloom nunca pensó ver a su cachorro de lobo jugar con un cachorro de perro, pero verlo sano, feliz, divirtiéndose con él, lo hace sonreír.

– Su nombre es Káiser- Gloom mira fijamente al cachorro mientras Albert le habla. – Es mi cachorro, él perdió hace poco a sus padres, se llamaban Rescuer y Sapphire, ellos eran dos grandes canes, pero ahora él está solo, así que yo lo estoy criando, parece divertirse mucho con tu cachorro, ¿sabes? Creo que necesitaba a alguien con quién jugar-. Gloom está sin palabras, pues los dos cachorros se ven sumamente felices, todas sus ideas pasadas han cambiado, él se da cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

Pasan algunos días, Gloom está completamente recuperado, y después de ver que es posible que humanos, canes y lobos se lleven bien, decide quedarse en la base con su cachorro, él entrena más, y al mostrar al Mayor, el jefe de la base, sus habilidades, lo nombran como un supervisor de la base, un puesto que no cualquiera logra con facilidad. Él desea proteger a quienes les protegieron, aunque sabe que no todos los humanos son buenos, ahora sabe que hay muchos que sí valen la pena, y por ellos, por quienes lo salvaron a él y a su hijo, es que decidió cambiar. Incluso supervisaba de manera más exhaustiva a un cachorro en particular, pues él no veía a ese cachorro como un simple cadete más, lo veía como un sobrino, casi como un hijo, como el cachorro que jugaba con su hijo, como su hijo adoptivo. Sí, su cachorro Silver Fang y el cachorro del humano que lo salvó, Káiser, eran muy unidos, y aunque estaban en diferentes clases, ambos eran como hermanos. Gloom cambió por completo, y como supervisor prometió siempre cumplir con su deber de proteger.

* * *

– Silver… yo lo extraño también… él era como un tío para mi… ¿me entiendes? Perdí ese día a Albert… a Rayan… y a mi tío… mi supervisor… comprendo que me odias por eso… de verdad… y yo desearía haber estado en su lugar-. Yo noto como corren lagrimas por mi rostro, lo último que yo necesito es ver sufrir a Silver… digan lo que digan, él es mi primo… de verdad desearía estar muerto con tal de no verlo sufrir de esta manera.

– Káiser… no digas eso… perdóname… no deseo que estés muerto en su lugar… sé que él no lo desearía, él siempre procuró entrenarnos de la manera correcta, pero yo no pude continuar entrenando bien... me sentía solo… sin motivación, ya nada valía la pena…-. Las palabras de Silver no me son extrañas… yo mismo no deseaba continuar… creo que fui egoísta sin darme cuenta, nosotros dos nos criamos juntos, y los dos perdimos a quienes nos criaron, yo a Albert y él a nuestro supervisor, su padre, mi tío, Gloom. Si lo pienso detenidamente, yo sería la única familia que le queda…

Llevé conmigo a Silver a donde se encontraba Royer, que lo reconoció de inmediato, Carol al instante comenzó a revisarlo, curando algunas heridas menores que Silver se hizo mientras estuvo solo en el bosque, y en cuanto a las que me hizo a mí, pues le dije que me había caído de la roca en la que estaba sentado, entretanto, yo le expliqué la situación a Royer, todo, con lujo de detalle, y prácticamente le rogué que no se deshiciera de Silver, que le permitiera quedarse con nosotros, que éramos como primos, incluso le prometí que yo comería menos con tal de que no se fuera… Royer solo sonrió… – Káiser, no te preocupes, y no temas, no voy a hacer nada para separarlos… es parte de la familia y para mí sería un placer y un honor cuidar de Silver, en memoria de su gran padre, el supervisor Gloom.

Yo me siento muy feliz al escuchar a Royer, simplemente le doy varios lametazos muy contento, y corro con Silver, con mi primo, y comenzamos a jugar un juego de pinta, en donde permito que él me persiga, él es muy rápido, pero yo soy muy ágil. No sé porque, pero siento que en el cielo nos observa mi tío, su padre, nuestro gran supervisor, feliz de que por fin nos hayamos reunido. ¡No puedo esperar para que Silver conozca a todos! A mi mejor amigo Starlock, a Katie, a Ryder, a la patrulla, ¡a todos ellos! A Chase, a Rubble, a Zuma, a Marshall, a Skye, a Rocky… y por supuesto, a Jake y… a Everest.

* * *

 **Muy bien, chicos, esta es mi primera actualización después de mucho tiempo, espero que la disfruten tanto como la disfruté yo, porque es especial, pues este capítulo fue escrito en colaboración directamente con marcogalmich, a quien agradezco el esfuerzo que puso en él, fue de gran ayuda, como siempre y también agradecerle por permitirme el uso de personajes de su autoría, como Káiser, además de Silver Heart, Silver Fang, Albert y Gloom, quienes podrán aparecer a partir de este capítulo en esta historia.**

 **También, no solo regreso con esta actualización, sino con dos ideas para nuevas historias, muy distintas entre sí, ¿están interesados en escuchar qué tengo planeado hacer?**

 **Nos vemos muy pronto, mientras que la historia,**

 _ **Continuará...**_


	21. Voluntad por su bien

**Hey! Chicos, que tal! Un nuevo capítulo, tan pronto? Pues sí, estoy trabajando para publicar un capítulo por semana, así que por ahora, los capítulos los publicaré entre miercoles o jueves en la noche, espero seguir así mientras sean vacaciones, luego, ya veré.**

 **Cosas que comentar, mi amigo marcogalmich y yo estaremos en función de traerles cierto fic a nuestro idoma, el español, les recomiendo totalmente pasar por el anuncio que ya ha dejado marco con los detalles de dicho proyecto y si les gusta, dejad una review de cómo lo ven.**

 **Y estoy muy feliz por todo el feedback en el anterior capítulo, vaya, demasiado para mí, por eso me comprometo a cada vez mejorar aún más, y hacedme caso, muy pronto, vendrán muchas sorpresas ;) Les aseguro.**

 **Bueno, basta de chachara, que me cojerá la semana que viene escribiendo esto, así que, sin más, los dejo con el fic, sed felices!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **Voluntad por su bien**

La tarde pasó rápido, Káiser no se lo creía, pero supongo que realmente el tiempo se hace minúsculo cuando te diviertes con tus amigos, especialmente con alguien tan especial como lo es Silver para él. Habían terminado de comer a penas, por supuesto, terminó con unos halagos de parte de Silver a Royer, nunca nadie deja de hacerlo cuando prueban las primeras veces su comida, que según el lobo, era la mejor comida que había probado desde... nunca.

En un momento de la noche Káiser se encontraba hablando con Carol, preguntándole sobre cómo le había ido con Katie. Por mientras, un carro negro se encuentra entrando a Bahía Aventura, tomando dirección sigilosamente hacia una calle lateral a la alcaldía, se detiene frente a cierta casa. Del coche baja un joven adulto vestido de traje, es de ojos cafés un poco achinados, su cabello es castaño claro, el cual llega a tapar su ojo derecho. Esa persona camina hacia la casa y toca su puerta.

Royer, quien estaba cerca de esta, se dispone a abrirla, dejando al cachorro Silver, quien lo acompañaba en el sofá, cómodamente viendo la tele. Al abrir, no puede más que sorprenderse. ' _¡¿Misha?!_ '

– Buenas noches, Mr. Royer-. Lo saluda el joven hombre formalmente, haciendo una mediana reverencia ante él, cuando se incorpora lo observa a los ojos profundamente, puede ver a alguien que es feliz de estar con la gente que ama, no es el mismo hombre que años atrás era el dispuesto militar que podía sacrificar hasta su vida por su causa, ahora era alguien mayor, que tiene cosas diferentes pero igual de importantes a las que dedicarles tiempo, cosas que proteger. Y es que ahora no es alguien que necesite demostrar con medallas de guerra lo que vale, solo hay que ver y preguntar a su alrededor y sabrás cuán valioso es él.

Inclinándose a un lado logra pasar la vista hacia dentro de la casa, puede ver un cachorro lobo riendo de algo que ve en la tele, luego hay otro cachorro en la cocina que parece muy feliz, su expresión es de total tranquilidad y felicidad, habla con una chica de igual expresión, y esta parece estar entusiasmada por algo, de pronto el cachorro se acuesta en el suelo y se da la vuelta con la lengua afuera y los ojos cerrados, le parece curioso, pero luego la chica se coloca a su lado y comienza a aplicarle unos vendajes imaginarios, lo rueda a un lado y no parece despertarse, parece que se tomó el papel demasiado en serio, ella entrecierra los ojos, pero luego se le ve sonreír maliciosamente, seguidamente el cachorro despierta riendo y meneándose de un lado para otro, la chica le pareció que en este caso la mejor medicina para despertarlo era una dosis de cosquillas, ahora ríe por su reacción, pero no se detiene tampoco.

El hombre no puede evitar iluminar su semblante ante lo que ve, simplemente le parece increíble. – Ya veo que no te equivocaste al irte en aquel entonces-. Habla calmadamente sonriendo.

Royer solo mira hacia atrás y al ver que nadie se había percatado de la visita, cierra la puerta y se aparta un poco. – ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

– ¿No puedo visitar a un viejo amigo? ¡Vamos Royer, no seas tan descortés!-. Pero el hombre no cede, parece nervioso por la inesperada visita. – Está bien, entiendo que no quieres hablar aquí, entonces ven a mi coche, hablamos mientras conduzco.

Royer prefiere mantener esta conversación alejada de su familia, en especial de cierto cachorro, así que accede a ir con él, una vez en el asiento del copiloto, el hombre conduce.

– Ahora, te pido disculpas por venir hasta aquí sin avisar siquiera-. Comienza a hablar el del volante, de una manera tranquila que parece ser usual en él. – Creo que sabes que no lo haría sin una buena razón, he respetado tu decisión de tomar tu renuncia y la de Káiser en aquel entonces y lo hago hasta hoy.

– Sé que lo haces, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa, ahora explicame, ¿por qué estás aquí?

– Solo vine a recoger algo, me iré en cuanto lo tenga, el tiempo apremia y estamos en una situación complicada, Royer-. Un tono serio lo abarca. – No creo que quieras saber...

Royer entrecierra sus ojos por un segundo al escuchar, viniendo tal noticia de él, solo puede significar que realmente hay problemas, pero el solo hecho de verlo aquí, luego de tanto tiempo, decía de por sí mismo que era importante. – Misha, está bien, puedes contarme, ¿de qué se trata?-. Le dice, interesado ahora en lo que sea que tenga que contar.

Misha detiene el coche en seco, estaban en la entrada de Bahía Aventura en este punto. – Muy bien, para empezar, el proyecto A.R.E.S se amplificó por toda la isla, han estado sucediendo desastres y accidentes por todas partes, derrumbes, inundaciones, incendios e incluso desapariciones.

– ¿Quieres decir que es debido a ellos, todo lo que ha pasado...?-. Pregunta Royer, ganando un sí por parte de Misha. – Un momento, ¿incendios...? No puede ser que...

– Atacaron tu casa también, estoy enterado, pero tranquilo, los ataques suceden de forma aleatoria, según nuestra información, no hay manera de que sepan quién eres, además, ni tú ni tu familia tienen nada que ver con el proyecto, no tienen razones para cazarlos, están a salvo, solo procura permanecer a la raya ante esto y no tendrás de qué preocuparte, sabes que su modus operandi se rige a sus objetivos solamente.

Royer se relaja, tiene razón, tanto él y su familia no tienen de qué preocuparse, pues él se aseguró de que todo su pasado fuese borrado de cualquier servidor de datos, así evitaba involucrarse en cualquier conflicto luego de retirarse como lo hizo con Káiser, solo las personas de confianza saben su actual paradero, están limpios ante todo.

– ... sin embargo, eso no es todo-. Esto llama la atención de Royer. – Ayer fue atacada nuestra base en el Bosque Basal.

– ¡No puede ser!-. Exclama Royer desconcertado, frunciendo el ceño a la vez.

– Todo sucedió en menos de diez minutos, por suerte no sufrimos ninguna baja, parece que fue solo una muestra de poder, pero la base fue reducida rápidamente, tenían tecnología en sus manos, tecnología que nunca habíamos visto.

– Eso significa que todo empeorará a partir de este punto-. Comenta Royer.

– ¡No si actuamos ahora, Royer! Pero una confrontación directa sería inútil, necesitamos nuevas fuerzas...

Royer se incomoda. – Ya me hago una idea de a dónde quieres llegar, y la respuesta es " **no** "-. Dice tajante.

Misha cierra sus ojos y suspira, luego mira hacia la oscura carretera de adelante. – Lo supuse, tampoco quieres que le pregunte a Káiser.

– ¡Sabes que no, Misha! ¡No vuelvas a mencionar algo parecido, él no volverá ni yo tampoco, le prometí que estaría con él todo el tiempo y que lo protegería de recordar algo de su pasado que le haga sentir de nuevo lo que sufrió, pase lo que pase...!

– Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo con regresar a Silver a dónde pertenece, no?-. Pregunta para su sorpresa, Royer no puede responder a eso, solo abre los ojos tratando de explicarse por qué no lo niega, pero Misha lo entiende. – Es lo que quieres, ¿cierto?, te has dado cuenta de que Silver forma parte de ese pasado que quieres enterrar, y si sigue acercándose a tu Káiser estarás violando esa promesa, ¿no? Terminará por recordarlo todo e irá de mal en peor, es lo que temes, así que es mejor que me lleve a Silver conmigo y nunca nos acerquemos de nuevo...

Una mezcla de tristeza y furia hacia sí mismo abarca a Royer, sabiendo lo feliz que sería Káiser junto a Silver, pero poco a poco el pasado lo atraparía y haría que sufriera de la misma manera, por esa razón no puede permitir a Silver quedarse, piensa, a pesar de haberle dicho que podía quedarse y vivir con ellos ' _¿Cómo me volverás a ver a la cara cuando te lo diga, Káiser...? Pero es por tu bien, debo hacer que Silver se valla, ese es... mi deber como tu padre..._ '

– ... y Royer-. Despierta entonces. – Comprendo tu decisión de no involucrar a Káiser, no pienso en ti como un cobarde, sé que lo haces únicamente por él y por Carol, pero si no quieres ayudar a enfrentar esta fría y oscura carretera junto a nosotros, y solo quieres vivir ahora una usual vida de familia, entonces hazlo, te prometo que no me verás más por aquí, pero sé que Silver elegirá luchar, no te culparemos, solo te pido que pienses en algo, recuerda por qué luchabas antes, no luchabas por ti, y aunque lo niegues, tampoco luchabas por Albert, luchabas simplemente por el **bien**... por el **futuro** de los demás, ¿recuerdas?... por el **futuro** , Royer...

* * *

Abre la puerta, y Carol va de inmediato hacia él. – ¿Dónde estabas? Te perdiste nuestro programa favorito, tuve que verlo sola con Silver-. Le dice su hija, cruzada de brazos, sin notar inicialmente la inusual cara de preocupación de su padre.

Su mirada entonces recorre alrededor todo lugar de la casa cuanto su posición le permite, y solo logra ver a Silver, todavía sentado frente a la tele. – ¿Dónde está Káiser?

– Me pidió salir un momento, me dijo que quería tomar un poco de aire, aunque ya se está tardando en volver, ¿te preocupa algo?

– No, es solo que...

El cachorro de lobo se levanta de repente y se une a ambos. – Tengo que irme-. Le dice sin más a Carol, provocando un ligera expresión de sorpresa en Royer.

– ¿De qué hablas, Silver? Pensaba que te quedarías con nosotros-. La chica no comprende.

– Es mejor así, si me quedo puede que les cause problemas innecesarios, Royer lo sabe-. Su mirada va hacia él, Royer se congela.

– ¿Pero qué pasó con lo que nos dijiste? Aceptaste quedarte con nosotros, ¿ahora simplemente quieres irte?-. Pregunta Carol insistente.

– Ya te dije, es mejor que vuelva por donde vine, no me perdonaría que se involucraran en problemas por mi culpa, es lo mejor.

– ¡No puede ser!-. Expresa ella aún renuente. – Káiser se pondrá triste si te vas, nosotros nos pondremos tristes si te vas, por favor, papá, dícelo, dile que no sería bueno que se valla-. Busca apoyo en su padre, pero él no puede negar lo dispuesto, entonces vuelve la mirada al lobo, este parece seguro de lo que dice, desiste de insistir al verlo a sus ojos, ojos tranquilos que reflejan confianza y seguridad junto a una ligera sonrisa que reafirma que para él está bien así.

* * *

Luego de solo cinco minutos Royer y Carol se encontraban en la entrada de la casa, Silver acababa de meter su poco equipaje dentro del coche que esperaba encendido por su pasajero, él no quiso escuchar mucho más de Royer, solo aceptaba que tenía que marcharse y se disponía a hacerlo sin dilación, solo después de despedirse de ambos.

– Adiós Royer, Carol, gracias por tratarme como uno más de la familia, fue divertido, y disfruté el poco tiempo que estuve junto a mi hermano... de verdad, gracias...

– ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres despedirte de Káiser, Silver Fang?-. Pregunta Royer.

El cachorro mira en dirección a la playa, sonríe melancólico y agita la cabeza. – No pasa nada, está bien así, ya llegará un momento en el futuro para que nos reunamos, lo sé.

Luego de despedirse de ambas las personas que estaban presentes, aborda el coche en el asiento del copiloto y este se pone en marcha enseguida. Pero apenas rueda 10 metros y el cachorro saca la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche y les grita. – ¡Por cierto Royer, sigue así y te convertirás en el mayor Chef que haya existido en Bahía Aventura, estoy seguro!-. Finalmente los saluda oscilando una pata sonriendo.

Ambos lo saludan mientras lo ven marcharse y Carol se mantiene mirando al coche hasta que gira en una intersección, se pregunta si fue una buena decisión dejar que se fuera así, piensa en Káiser. ' _Oh, Káiser, ¿cómo se sentirá cuando lo sepa?_ '

– Carol, ¿qué pasó?-. Pregunta un cachorro llegando a ella, sus patas con arena adherida, parece que estuvo en la playa.

* * *

– Así que, ¿lo crees realmente?-. Pregunta dudoso el conductor.

– Sí, lo hago, tal vez no sea pronto, pero nos veremos en algún momento, sé que pasará-. Dice Silver mientras se acomoda en el asiento. – Por otro lado, nunca pensé que mi libertad duraría mucho cuando escapé de la base, pero me encontraste demasiado rápido, ¿no? Valla, eres bueno, no importa, estoy preparado para cualquier castigo que me quieran poner.

– Escucha, Silver, nunca quise obligar a nadie a estar dónde está ni hacer lo que hace, estoy en desacuerdo con eso, el Mayor también lo está...

– ¡¿Eso quiere decir que no te importa que esté con la familia de Káiser?!-. Pregunta esperanzado, para poco después hacer desaparecer esa sonrisa y mostrar confusión. – Entonces, ¿por qué viniste buscándome a pesar de eso? Podías simplemente dejarme, ¿no?, solo me queda pensar que supones que querría volver contigo, ¿por qué?...

* * *

Carol se mantiene unos segundos observando al cachorro, tenía la cara húmeda y sus patas llenas de arena, está sonriéndole. – Káiser, tengo que decirte algo, Silver... bueno...

Royer se agacha y lo carga, lo lleva adentro seguido por Carol y se sienta en el sofá, Káiser está confundido, pero Royer le habla por fin. – Káiser, lo lamento, yo, dejé que Silver... se fuera, cuando no estabas, alguien vino por él y...-. Ahora toma una pausa, incluso Carol detrás se sorprende, la expresión de Káiser no cambia, sigue sonriendo, como si se lo esperara. – ¿No-No te molesta, Káiser?-. Pregunta con cara de extrañado.

– No, para nada, ¿por qué habría de molestarme?, no es tu culpa, él tenía que irse, tiene un trabajo, un deber que cumplir, no puedo cambiarlo, ni nadie, ya lo sabía desde antes de salir...

 **Minutos antes.**

Aprovechando de que su dueña vuelve a la cocina, Káiser se dirige a la sala, le pareció ver a su padre salir, así que se sube en un mueble y hecha un vistazo afuera, ve que Royer sube a un auto con un desconocido. ' _¿Quién es él?_ '

– Káiser, ¿puedes venir un segundo?-. Le llama Silver, cuando se encuentra junto a él en el sofá Silver dispone a hablar. – Káiser, conozco el sonido de ese coche, es para mí, tendré que irme cuando regrese, es inevitable, lo que hice está mal, huir está mal, no tendría que haberlo hecho, aún debo solucionar algo, pero no quiero despedirme, solo quiero que sepas que nos volveremos a ver, en algún momento futuro, estoy seguro, entonces, estaremos más cerca de ser una familia de nuevo, como éramos cuando estaban Albert y Gloom-. Sonríe entonces. – Cuenta conmigo en que así será.

Káiser se niega al principio pero luego lo abraza. – Esto no vale como despedida entonces, solo... ¡Me voy a la playa Silver, nos vemos luego!

Sale corriendo por la puerta, en dirección a la playa, pero, no llegó hasta esta y ya lágrimas se asomaban. – No, no es una despedida, pero me siento mal-. Llegó a la playa, solo lloró y lloró caminándola entera, el cachorro que era para él su hermano llegó y ahora se va en un parpadeo, entendía por qué se iría, aún le quedaba algo que solucionar antes de aformar parte de esa familia con su hermano Káiser, pero simplemente necesitaba llorar, esa tristeza no se aliviaría si no lo hacía, tal vez con alguien sería mejor... que solo, un amigo quizá. ' _Pero yo no tengo... hace tiempo que estoy solo, los perdí a todos ese día... ¿a todos?... Silver, ¿no me quedaba a alguien más..._ '

Detiene sus pensamientos al escuchar un sonido acercándose, a medida que se acerca más es más fuerte, entonces busca por todos lados, pero cuando ve que la arena se ilumina de un rojo parpadeante donde está, voltea y encuentra un avión, este ya estaba encima de él, era un extraño avión que nunca había visto antes, y se dirigía hacia. – ¡Los Paw Patrol!-. El avión aterriza a un lado de la torre, resultó tener la misma insignia que esta. – ¡Es cierto, los tengo a ellos, tengo a mis amigos! Y tengo a mi mejor amigo...-. Se sacude la mayoría de arena que voló a su cuerpo debido al viento generado por el bajo vuelo del avión, que a su parecer era el de los Paw Patrol, intenta secar su cara también y se hace camino de regreso a casa, sonriente de nuevo, su usual expresión.

– Lo cierto es que, aunque acordamos que no era una despedida, me siento triste, y algo solo, pero tengo que darme cuenta de que no tengo que sentirme así nunca más, al fin tengo amigos, buenos amigos-. Les dice a su familia.

Entonces un celular suena, Royer mira quien será a estas horas, resultó ser alguien muy especial en el momento. Royer sonríe y contesta. – ¿Sí, Ryder?

– Buenas noches Royer, disculpa que se me haya hecho tan tarde llamarte, solo quiero preguntarte algo-. Menciona el chico en la pantalla. – Verás, los cachorros y yo nos vamos de visita a la jungla, para ver a unos amigos nuestros, quería saber si Káiser puede venir con nosotros.

– ¡¿Con la patrulla, un viaje, es una pregunta?!-. Expresa él ansioso, apareciendo en la pantalla de golpe, pero luego mira a su padre. – Digo, ¿es una pregunta?

– Wow, Káiser, no sabía que estabas ahí, jejeje.

– Sí, puedes ir con ellos, Káiser, no veo porque no-. Le asiente él.

– ¡Sí, qué bien, esperadme Ryder! ¡Estaré allí en un momen...!

– ¡Hey, tienes que empacar tus cosas primero, Káiser!-. Dice Carol deteniéndolo en la marcha hacia la salida.

– La verdad es que yo le daré todo lo necesario, así que solo empaca lo esencial-. Sugiere Ryder.

– Vamos, yo te ayudo.

Káiser y Carol se marchan a preparar una mochila para el viaje, mientras que Royer se queda al teléfono, cuando se cerciora de que todos están fuera de vista habla nuevamente.

– Ryder, tengo que agradecerte que seas tan bueno con Káiser-. Ryder atiende a sus palabras y al semblante triste que asumió ahora. – Y porque incluso cuando yo he fallado, tú has estado ahí para remediarlo, en el incendio del restaurante, en su búsqueda cuando desapareció, incluso ahora cuando yo... no pude evitar hacerle daño, quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi agradecimiento por tratar a Káiser incluso como miembro de la patrulla, aunque no lo sea.

Ryder se queda reflexionando sus palabras, le sorprendió la última parte, ya van dos veces en el día que alguien dice algo así, pero aún más le sorprende esa manera suave de hablar de Royer, nunca la había escuchado antes.

– No pasa nada, Royer, no tienes que agradecerme por nada, yo solo hago lo que puedo siempre que puedo para que los cachorros se sientan bien, creo que tú también lo haces con Carol y Káiser, ¿no es así?-. Royer baja la cabeza, Ryder lo ve, se pregunta si en verdad puede levantarle el ánimo a este viejo amigo, a usuales ojos él es siempre alguien fuerte, pareciera que nunca está abajo, pero nadie en el mundo está excepto a sentirse así, sobre todo cuando es dañado lo que es más importante en sus vidas, o peor, cuando por accidente es dañado por uno mismo, como le sucedió, pero entonces de su cabeza bajan unas palabras a su boca, recordando. – "Pero incluso a veces, personas como nosotros que solo quieren lo mejor para sus hijos, cometemos errores, solo hace falta un poco de voluntad para actuar por su bienestar y demasiada para equivocarnos..." ¿no es así, Royer? Solo querías lo mejor para él, confío en eso-. Le asegura Ryder, pero el hombre despierta repentinamente ante la frase y se queda sin palabras. – En fin, no importa lo que hayas hecho, seguro que Káiser ya te perdonó, eres su padre después de todo, él te quiere sin importar nada más... ¡Mira qué hora es! Se me hace tarde, tengo que ver cómo van los cachorros, nos vemos luego.

Al finalizar la llamada a Royer le toma unos segundos reaccionar. – Esas palabras son de tu padre, no sabía que habías escuchado aquella última vez cuando hablamos-. Se dice recordando al padre de Ryder, un gran amigo suyo que nunca tuvo remplazo, ahora se sonríe. – Sí, supongo que tienes razón, Káiser seguro ya me perdonó, sino, por qué estaría sonriendo entonces...

– ¡Listo! Ya me voy, muchas gracias, Carol-. Sale Káiser del cuarto con una pequeña bolsa ajustada a su costado. – Espero no llegar tarde-. Se dice llegando a la salida con prisa.

– ¡No olvides llamar cuando llegues!-. Le recuerda Carol al salir de la habitación.

Kaiser se detiene en la puerta y voltea hacia ella. – Por supuesto que no, no dejaré de llamarte-. Al decir esto se marcha sin más retraso, pero ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar a Royer.

Carol se acerca a su padre, quien mantenía la mirada fija en la puerta por la que salió Káiser. – Que extraño, ¿Káiser olvidó despedirse de ti, papá?

* * *

Minutos más tarde, caminando por el camino hacia la colina del cuartel de los Paw Patrol, Káiser puede ver la silueta de un cachorro en la cima. ' _Qué bueno, veo que aún me esperan_ '

Al llegar a la cima observa a los cachorros llevando sus cosas a la nave, la cuál había aterrizado en el patio, pero le llama la atención ver a Starlock cerca de la puerta de la torre y a Ryder hablando con él, elije acercarse a ambos y dejando la pequeña mochila que llevaba a un lado, exclama. – ¡Hola, chicos!

– ¡¿K-Káiser?!-. Expresa Starlock incrédulo pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que no podía esconder una sola gota de alegría al verlo.

– Justo a tiempo-. Comenta Ryder, volteándose a él.

De repente Starlock desprende en carrera hacia él, Káiser lo ve y no sabe qué hacer, piensa que Starlock lo va a embestir y cierra los ojos preparandose para el impacto, con tal de que no lo tumbe, pero en un pestañazo lo deja en el suelo con una embestida inteligente desde abajo. – ¡Káiser, qué bueno verte!

Káiser abre sus ojos y ríe. – Jajaja, está bien, tú ganas, yo también estoy feliz de verte, buen movimiento, por cierto, ¿cómo lo aprendiste?

Starlock lo ayuda a levantarse. – No recuerdo... más importante aún, ¿dónde estuviste todo el día?

Káiser suspira y lo mira, recordando la tristeza por lo que pasó hoy. – Solo una larga historia...-. Le habla con el corazón roto.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	22. Están aquí

**Vale chicos, muy buenas! Este es el tercer capítulo subido en racha, yujú! Todo un logro, pero fuera de eso, quería aclarar algo antes de prosegir, un detalle que se tiene en cuenta en esta historia, en este mundo la edad para los cachorros será igual que para los humanos, es decir, la edad de un cachorro se considera igual que la edad de un humano, osease, que los perros pueden alcanzar la misma esperanza de vida que un humano común, aclarado esto, continuemos con la historia.**

 **También quiero decir que se siente bien volver después de todo un año, y mucho más gracias a la aceptación que no pensé ver tan pronto, aún hay personas atentas que esperan ver el resto de la historia, por ello, hoy les traigo un capítulo algo cargado, perdón a quienes odian capítulos tan largos, siempre puedes divirlo por partes ;), pero a quiénes son amantes de ''cuánto más mejor'', enhorabuena, es especialmente para ustedes, ahora, hace falta que no se me acabe la inspiración para seguir la racha de uno por semana, eh, valoren el trabajo duro, ya veremos lo que dura. Muchas gracias por seguir tan atentamente hasta ahora, solo me queda mejorar por ustedes, sin más tontería por ahora, hasta otra vez!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Están aquí**...

Una habitación, una sala, ¿de qué se trata? No puedo ver nada, el lugar está completamente oscuro, pero traje algo de luz conmigo, la enciendo ahora, la linterna del casco que llevo puesto ilumina lo que tengo enfrente, permitiéndome tener la visibilidad que necesitaba para avanzar, pero, ¿qué es este lugar? Me siento atraído por un nostálgico olor, como si hubiera estado aquí antes, sin embargo no lo entiendo, no recuerdo el sitio, es tan confuso, pero decido avanzar de una vez, quizá encuentre algo que me explique por qué siento esto.

Nada, por más que avance nada cambia, desde el inicio este lugar se nota abandonado y todo está patas arriba, hay distintas cosas en el suelo, entre ellas reconozco unas jeringas, algunas tijeras, hasta unos frascos rotos con sustancias esparcidas por todo el piso. Me acerco a leer las etiquetas intactas de los frascos, solo para retroceder nuevamente al no conocer ningún nombre, aunque todas estas cosas, se parecen bastante a lo que utiliza Katie, ¿tal vez este lugar era una clínica?

Atravesando el lugar camino por el pasillo entre las distintas salas del lugar, casualmente mirando en su interior, mas no encuentro mucha diferencia, no hay cristales intactos, todos hechos trizas esparcidas en el piso, hay cables desperdigados aquí y allá provenientes de los agujeros del techo. De repente contraigo mi pata al rozar uno de los vidrios, miro casualmente a estos y me llama la atención lo que refleja el cristal, más que la luz de la linterna de mi casco veo unos ojos azules como nunca antes había visto, son claros y puedo decir que no son los míos, no soy yo, entonces, ¿será esto un sueño?

¡Ahora recuerdo! Yo no estaba aquí, estaba con los cachorros, Ryder nos daba un sermón, no sé cómo llegué aquí ni qué es este lugar... quiero salir ya...

 ***Shrick***

¡¿Qué fue eso?! Volteo a ver quién _o qué_ causó el repentino sonido al pisar los vidrios y mi luz comienza a fallar, mi corazón a palpitar más rápido y mi respiración a acelerarse, justo entonces, cual película de terror, en un pestañeo una horrible sombra con ojos rojos aparece, no suspiro, no grito, solo corro a toda velocidad por el pasillo, con la esperanza de huir de ese monstruo. Es cuando mi luz comienza a morir, que la oscuridad comienza a ganar terreno y a engullir todo a su paso, pronto no queda nada, nada más que negro, lentamente volteo, eso es todo, no hay dónde ni cómo escapar, esos aterradores ojos rojos me alcanzan, solo veo un flash de blanco continuo que se queda en mi mente.

* * *

– ... ¿Starlock?

Starlock despierta y nota a Marshall a su lado, parpadeando un par de veces devuelve su pata al piso. – No pasa nada, fue solo un dolor de cabeza-. Le menciona de forma casi inmediata, luego le sonríe, la verdad estaba agradecido con Marshall por haberlo despertado de esa pesadilla extraña, ahora la saca de su cabeza y decide no pensar en ella, recuerda que tienen un desastre que limpiar. – ¿Los vamos a ayudar, o qué?

– Sí, vamos-. Responde él y ambos se ponen a trabajar.

* * *

Por mientras, una chica de pecas en sus mejillas y dos moños cortos castaños, con ojos del mismo color, hablaba con una pequeña cockapoo, ambas sentadas en un ala de su avión. La cockapoo parecía indignada por algo.

– ... es que no puedo soportarlo, Ace-. Dice la cachorra.

– Vamos, Skye, no tienes que estar así-. Ella trata de tranquilizarla.

– ¡No! Accedí a llevarlo simplemente porque no tenía tiempo para discutir, ¿cómo pudo hacer eso?

– Quizá porque quería salvar a Everest.

– Yo también lo quería hacer, pero esa no es la manera, arrojarse al peligro así, ¿es que no piensa en las consecuencias?-. Pregunta Skye, enojada con ese cachorro. – Es un...

– Skye, ¿lo odias?-. Pregunta Ace, tranquilamente espera su respuesta, Skye se detiene un momento y luego agita la cabeza apartando la mirada.

– No-. Responde. – Es solo que me molesta, me molesta la gente así, que no piensa en lo que podría pasar, era mi responsabilidad al dejarlo subir, pero él simplemente...-. Entonces da un suspiro. – Se olvidó de todo contar de salvarla... y creo... que estoy agradecida.

Ace la mira con una suave sonrisa. – Eso es, sus intenciones no eran malas, eso es lo que cuenta, deberías hablar con él y aclarar esto, es lo mejor.

Finalmente Skye sonríe. – ¿Por qué siempre eres tú quien me anima?

– Porque eso es lo que hacen las amigas, se ayudan entre sí, ¿no?

– Gracias, Ace, eso haré, pero aún me debe una disculpa-. En ese momento su placa parpadea dos veces al compás de un sonido.

– _¡Cachorros, al centro de mando!_ -. Es lo que deja escuchar la placa.

– ¡Ryder me necesita!-. Exclama Skye y voltea a Ace.

– No pierdas tiempo, vete ya y recuerda lo que tienes que hacer, ¿ok?

– ¡Sí, nos vemos Ace!-. Despliega sus alas y despega al momento.

– ¡Adiós!-. Grita Ace agitando una mano y viendo a su amiga marchar, luego un teléfono la llama a atenderlo en la cabina del avión, una vez se acomoda en el asiento contesta la llamada, al encender la pantalla se muestra la chica de la otra vez. – ¡Hey, qué sorpresa, no pensé que me llamarías tan pronto!

La chica en la pantalla parece preocupada. – Lo siento Ace, voy a demorar un poco más en llegar, una tormenta que está por caer nos ralentizará, este no es precisamente el mejor de los barcos, sabes.

– Tranquila, te esperaré, sé que ese barco no cederá tan fácilmente, además, quiero saber más sobre esa misión que tienes-. Dice entusiasmada.

– Ace, sabes que no puedo hablar de eso-. Se niega la chica.

– Al menos dime cómo es ese sujeto que buscan-. Le dice ella.

La chica tuerce la boca, pero decide hablarle. – Ok, es un chico joven, más que nosotras.

– ¿Chico joven?-. Se cerciora ella.

– Sí, de pelo negro y ojos azules-. Asiente la chica. – Tiene unos 16 años y lleva un viejo colgante.

– ¿Cómo se llama?-. Pregunta Ace muy intrigada.

– Su nombre es Sta...-. Intenta decir la chica pero un toque en la puerta la interrumpe, luego agita la cabeza y le devuelve la atención a Ace. – Como sea, no puedo hablar más, ya nos veremos pronto, adiós-. Con eso se cierra la comunicación y ni siquiera le da tiempo a Ace a responder.

* * *

Starlock llega al elevador junto a los demás, pero aún faltaban dos cachorros.

– Hey, ¿dónde están Marshall y...?-. Pregunta Starlock, pero para su sorpresa se abren las puertas del cuartel y entran los restantes simultáneamente.

– ¡Ya voy!-. Grita Marshall dirigiéndose a los otros.

– ¡Cuidado, Marshall!-. Avisa la cockapoo de su aterrizaje, pero ya es tarde, ambos impactan y entran como una bola de boliche al elevador dejando a todos los demás en el piso.

Luego se levanta el dálmata mareado, se sienta y sonríe. – ¡Hey, un tiro perfecto! Me calló del cielo-. Comenta refiriéndose al famoso juego.

Los supuestos bolos de boliche se levantan y se ríen junto con él al subir el elevador. En cuestión de segundos ya estaban vestidos con sus trajes y equipamiento. Se abren nuevamente las puertas del elevador y todos toman posición, incluso Starlock, quien automáticamente toma un lugar junto a Marshall a su derecha, siendo ahora el cachorro del extremo derecho de la formación.

La pantalla que usualmente muestra las misiones se baja al ser presionado un botón en el pup pad de Ryder. – Gracias por llegar tan rápido cachorros-. Dice él. – Bien, tenemos una misión que de seguro les alegrará, ¡nos vamos a la jungla! Y vamos a ir a ayudar a Carlos y a Tracker, sé que los extrañan, así que luego nos quedaremos un tiempo con ellos.

Todos los cachorros aúllan de alegría, mientras que Starlock se voltea a Marshall. – ¿Quiénes son?

– Tracker es parte de la patrulla y Carlos es su dueño, ellos viven en la jungla-. Le explica él.

– Así que, cachorros-. Prosigue Ryder luego de que lo atendieran nuevamente. – Solo queda preparar las cosas, empaquen y organicen lo que vallan a llevar en el Patroller, cuando estén listos nos marchamos. Muy bien, ¡PAW Patrol, entra en acción!

* * *

Él nunca la había visto dudar en contarle algo, esta era la primera vez, se preguntaba qué era tan importante o personal como para que su dueño pero amigo no pudiera saber. Para ellos nunca existieron secretos, entonces tenía que tener una buena razón para no decirle, pensaba él de manera positiva.

–¡No es nada!-. Exclama de repente Everest, luego se voltea a su dueño con una sonrisa. – Solo hacía exploración, jeje, nunca se conoce todo el bosque... ¿Sabías que hay un río congelado si avanzas en línea recta detrás de la cabaña?

Jake solo la mira, a pesar de esa cara sonriente él puede ver más allá, algo ocultaba. ' _Está bien, si no quieres decirme debe ser por una buena_ razón' Piensa él.

– Está bien, siempre es bueno conocer mejor el terreno a la hora de un rescate-. Le sigue la corriente. – Sabes, creo que estuvimos suficiente tiempo fuera, volvamos ya-. Entonces su celular suena desde su bolsillo, lo saca de inmediato y contesta. – ¡Hey Ryder, amigo, ¿qué pasa?!

– Hola Jake... veo que te diviertes-. Dice el chico alegremente al verlo con la equipación de ski. – ¿Cómo está Everest?

– Hola Ryder, estoy bien, gracias-. Le responde ella apareciendo de repente en la pantalla.

Se sorprende de verla a su lado y también con el equipo de ski. – ¡Hey! Supongo que estás tan bien como cualquier otro día.

– Jejeje, tienes razón, casi le gano a Jake en una carrera-. Le guiña el ojo.

– ¡Hey, ¿de qué hablas?, yo no fui quien quedó enterrada bajo nieve!-. Reclama Jake, solo haciendo a ambos reír.

Everest termina de reír y se voltea al teléfono. – Ryder, una pregunta, me gustaría que vinieras con los cachorros a la montaña, solo un rato, ¿sí?-. Le pregunta, pues extrañaba verlos a todos reunidos, gracias a la avalancha de hace cuatro días no los pudo ver en condiciones, y recién hoy habían terminado de restaurar el parque para esquiar de los daños que sufrió.

– Lo siento Everest, estamos por ir a la selva a visitar a Carlos y a Tracker.

– ¡Perfecto!-. Interviene Jake. – ¡Nosotros iremos también, es una buena oportunidad para ver a nuestros viejos amigos!

A Everest se le forma una gran sonrisa. – ¡¿En serio, podemos ir a verlos también, Jake?!-. Pregunta emocionada, significaba que todos los miembros de Paw Patrol se reunirían en un solo lugar, justo como aquel día en la torre.

– Exacto, nosotros también iremos a visitar a nuestros amigos selváticos, solo necesito cerrar la montaña y dejarlo todo organizado.

– Está bien, entonces nos veremos luego-. Al despedirse se cierra la comunicación, luego ambos vuelven a la realidad y se hace un silencio incómodo que no duró mucho.

Everest rompe el silencio, sabiendo que su dueño sabe que no quiere hablar de algo. – Jake... yo...-. No encontraba las palabras para explicarle.

Él se levanta de una vez y le sonríe brevemente. – No pasa nada Everest, debe ser importante-. Menciona refiriéndose a ese secreto. – Por otro lado, ¿no quieres ver a Tracker y al resto de la patrulla de nuevo?

– ¡Por supuesto!

– No perdamos tiempo entonces-. Jake comienza a caminar de vuelta.

Everest se queda en el momento mirando la nieve, confundida, aunque decepcionada de sí misma por mentirle. ' _¿Por qué le mentí? No entiendo cuál es mi problema_ '

– ¡Everest!

Despierta entonces. – Ya voy-. Se dispone a correr hacia su dueño, quien sigue caminando, sin embargo al momento de dar un paso un leve dolor se asoma por su pata herida haciéndola reaccionar deteniéndose. – ¡Auch!

– ¿Pasa algo?-. Jake voltea.

Everest pone una pata en la herida y ya no dolía, alza la mirada y comienza a caminar rápidamente, aludiendo a que Jake no se preocupara. – ¡No, nada, vamos!-. Entonces se une a su dueño y siguen caminando, pero no se dan cuenta del leve brillo que tonificaba en el vendaje de su pata herida.

* * *

Ryder entra a la torre y puede ver a Starlock, estaba hablando con el cachorro mestizo, mientras recogía el saco de dormir que Ryder le dejó para pasar la noche dentro. – ¿Qué hacen, Rocky?

Rocky se voltea a él. – Intentando recoger el saco de dormir de Starlock-. Intenta ayudar a su compañero entonces.

– Yo lo tengo Rocky, no hace falta-. Lo rechaza él.

– ¿Estás seguro? ¿Has recogido alguna vez uno de estos? Son difíciles de recoger... más para Chase por alguna razón-. Declara el mestizo.

– Estoy seguro, yo lo haré-. Con eso se pone a recoger el saco.

Mientras que Rocky se pone pensativo. – Aunque...-. Dice llamando la atención de ambos. – Seguramente Ryder hubiera preferido dejarte la cama como la otra vez, si no hubieras insistido en que con esto te conformabas...

– ¡Claro que no! No voy a dormir en la cama de alguien solo porque yo no tengo una-. Le dice tajante.

– Ja ja, no hablo de eso-. Entonces Rocky choca con el codo a Ryder. – Sino de que este ''pillín'' quería pasar otra noche en la clínica de Katie, ¡a que sí!

El muchacho se sonroja. – ¡Rocky!

Rocky mira a otro lado. – Lo sabes-. Insinúa seguro.

Ryder suspira y deja pasar este comentario, entonces se agacha hacia Starlock, para su sorpresa ya había envuelto la bolsa solo faltaba amarrarla para que no se soltara otra vez, sin embargo, el cachorro no podía hacerlo solo, las cuerdas quedaban fuera de su alcance. Mientras intenta agarrarlas estirándose, de repente unas mano se atraviesan delante y hacen de las sogas un nudo fácilmente, dejando fijo de una vez el saco de dormir.

Starlock lo mira medio molesto. – ¡Hey!-. Pero Ryder le pone una mano en la cabeza y le sonríe.

– A veces no lo puedes hacer todo tú solo, ¿sabes?, tienes que recordar eso-. Le habla como si fuera hasta su padre y Starlock siente eso, su semblante antes molesto desaparece. – Escucha, no dudes nunca en pedirnos ayuda en algo, somos tus amigos después de todo.

– E-está bien, Ryder-. Acepta él.

Skye entra a la torre y se dirige a donde se encontraba el chico y ambos cachorros platicando. – ¿Nos das un minuto, Ryder? Quiero hablar con Starlock.

– Por supuesto-. Accede Ryder y se marcha con el saco junto a Rocky.

Una vez cerciorada de que nadie estaba alrededor se acerca más al cachorro que tenía enfrente, quien no sabía de qué querría hablar, pero no tiene que esperar mucho porque pronto ella le hace entender. – ¿Se podría saber qué rayos te pasó por la cabeza cuando estuvimos en la avalancha?-. Pregunta en un tono amenazante.

' _Así que sí estaba molesta_ ' Piensa. – Simplemente quería ayudarte, salvar a tu amiga...

– ¡Y estoy agradecida por eso, pero solo por la intención, es decir, no puedes simplemente saltar de un helicóptero hacia una avalancha en movimiento solo con la intención de salvar a alguien!

– ¡No estaba improvisando, sabía lo que hacía!

– ¡Oh! ¿Lo sabías?-. Esto no se lo cree. – ¿Acaso has hecho algún rescate de verdad antes?-. Pregunta alzando la cabeza sobre su cuerpo, escéptica.

Ciertamente fue una mentira, solo fue algo que en el momento necesitaba hacer. – Es cierto Skye, nunca he estado siquiera en uno-. Habla sinceramente bajando a un tono tranquilo. – Por eso lo siento, me disculpo por ser tan cabeza hueca antes-. Skye le presta mucha atención a sus palabras. – La verdad tenía que haber pensado mejor las cosas, perdón por preocuparte y por hacerte enojar, no lo haré otra vez-. Termina cabizbajo mirando al suelo solamente. ' _Quiero... quiero cambiar, si realmente quiero que ellos sean mis amigos debo parar de decepcionarlos, debo comenzar por disculparme con quienes dañé_ '

Skye se echa atrás una vez escuchado esto, no se esperaba una disculpa tan espontánea, pero estaba convencida igualmente. – Bien, solo espero que no lo hagas más.

– ¡No lo haré!-. Le exclama y ella asiente. – Entonces, ¿estamos bien?

Skye entrecierra sus ojos. – Estamos bien... ''suicida compulsivo''

Starlock reacciona al nombre volviendo la mirada hacia ella. – ¿Sui... qué?

Ahora se siente calmada y aliviada gracias a que se quitó de encima el peso que tenía guardado por lo sucedido, entonces repasa sus palabras y una risa se le escapa.

Starlock se le une poco después al verla tan calmada ya. – ¿En serio, en qué pensabas?-. Sigue riendo.

La cockapoo se detiene y lo mira. – Lo siento, te lo tenías merecido-. Dice divertida.

Starlock agita la cabeza. – Muy bien, no lo niego, tienes razón.

– Muy bien, ¿vienes conmigo a ayudar a los demás?

* * *

El resto del día se lo pasaron empacando y organizando todo, aprovechando la ocasión Ryder decidió hacer una revisión de todo lo que tenían guardado, desde la torre y su taller hasta sus casas, en busca de organizarlo todo y deshacerse de lo que fuera viejo y no tuviera utilidad, aunque también hay que decirlo, la mayoría de esas cosas acabaron en el camión de Rocky y no se desecharon en verdad, cuando Starlock preguntó que por qué Rocky guardaba casi todas esas cosas en su camión, Chase le respondió encojiéndose de hombros. – Es Rocky, siempre tiene un plan para cada pequeño trasto, si no lo crees es que no lo has visto en una misión de verdad.

No hubo ninguna misión, pero aun así el día transcurrió atolondrado, pues sí que tenían que organizar el cuartel y el patio, habían juguetes tirados por donde quiera, algún que otro bocadillo debajo de los cojines, sin mencionar el interior de sus casas. Starlock trató de ayudarlos en todo, comenzando por ir con Ryder al interior del cuartel, los demás se enfocaron en el exterior.

La oportunidad le permitió reparar en cada pequeño lugar del interior de la torre, en ocasiones se quedaba analizando lo que le pareciera interesante, el cómo funcionaban las puertas automáticas de la torre, el ascensor, se interesó también en los mecanismos que visten a los cachorros tan rápidamente antes de una misión, y Ryder nunca dejó de observarlo, aunque discretamente.

Starlock se da cuenta de que el elevador pasa el piso intermedio, o sea, la habitación de Ryder, él ya ha estado ahí, y al menos entonces, necesitaba organizar un par de cosas. – Ryder, ¿por qué vamos hacia arriba, que hay de tu cuarto?

Ryder le niega. – No creo que esté tan mal, mejor no nos demoremos mucho y terminemos con la parte superior, ¿sí?

– Está bien-. Se conforma, sabiendo que habían muchas más cosas que quería ahí donde los cachorros reciben las misiones.

Cuando se abre el elevador, de una vez sale y mira todo a su alrededor. – ¡Jaja!-. Se le escapa una risa y su cara no podía esconder su asombro y felicidad. 'No tuve tiempo a verlo todo cuando estuve aquí la primera vez, pero ahora sí que tengo y es... nunca había visto un sitio tan increíble'

Este lugar siempre estaba preparado para que no hubiera problemas a la hora de una salida, por lo que realmente no había nada que ordenar aquí, así que Ryder solo se detuvo en una esquina a observar a Starlock, y al verlo solo pudo confirmar lo que presentía.

Ryder se le acerca. – Realmente te gusta, ¿no?-. Starlock estaba en dos patas sobre los controles de la pantalla.

– ¿Eh?-. Starlock se baja de inmediato. – ¡Lo siento, no toco nada!

Ryder se sonríe. – Marshall me dijo algo, ¿es cierto que te gustaron los vehículos y el tobogán?

Starlock recuerda cuando fue a esa misión con Marshall en su camión, es cierto que le sorprendieron y también disfrutó el tobogán, fue además de divertido, algo realmente inesperado que le asombró mucho.

Starlock lo mira entonces. – Sí, es cierto, pero no se compara con esta torre, nunca había visto algo tan... tan genial.

Ryder se agacha y le coloca una mano en su cabeza. – Gracias por ayudarme, déjame el resto a mí-. Le dice mientras que lo acaricia un poco.

En contra de su voluntad bajó el elevador, pues él quería seguir investigando, pero no tuvo remedio contra la insistencia de Ryder. Cuando llega abajo se retracta de algo. – ¡Rayos! Olvidé preguntarle cómo fue que construyó todo... bueno, se lo preguntaré luego.

Al dejar el edificio se da cuenta de que el patio estaba hecho y que todos estaban enfocados en sus casas, a lo que decide ir y ayudarlos a empacar o en lo que pueda, pero cuando iba hacia la casa de Rocky, él ya se marchaba.

– ¡Hey, Rocky!-. Le llama.

– ¿Sí?-. Pregunta deteniéndose.

– ¿No necesitas ayuda?

Rocky se voltea extrañado. – Pero Starlock, ¿no prometiste que olvidarías eso de querer compensar lo que hiciste?

– Sí, pero es solo que todos están organizando sus casas y como yo no tengo y ya no hay nada más que hacer, pues, quiero ayudarles, es todo.

– Ya entiendo, pero yo ya terminé con mis cosas.

– Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y a dónde vas?

– Ryder me pidió que lo viera en el taller, así que voy hacia allá... y no creo que nos puedas ayudar ahí, solo nosotros sabemos qué se puede mover, es muy delicado, mejor ve a ayudar a Rubble, creo que tenía problemas con su maleta-. Continúa con su camino dejando a Starlock.

– Mmm, está bien-. Se murmura. ' _Quería ver ese taller_ '

* * *

– Aquí estoy, Ryder-. Le avisa Rocky al entrar al sitio, encuentra a Ryder sentado frente a la mesa de trabajo.

Ryder le atiende. – Rocky, qué bueno que estás aquí, quería pedirte una opinión.

– Pensé que querías que te ayudara con el taller, pero, ¿de qué se trata?

– Es sobre Starlock, estaba pensando...

– Espera-. Le interrumpe enseguida y acerca una silla a la suya, en la que se sube. – Acerca del pup pack, creo que puedo ayudarte a hacerlo, aunque sus aditamentos están a tu decisión, como siempre, el camión, bueno... estaba pensando en un diseño bastante chulo, sabes, pero eso vendrá después, la placa es lo más importante, no tengo idea en qué basarla, debe ser algo original como las demás, pero que combine, así que...

– ¡Wow, wow, wow! Espera Rocky-. Le detiene agitando sus manos. – ¿Por qué supones que lo quiero hacer parte de los Paw Patrol?

Rocky insiste. – ¿Y no es así? Conociéndote, creo que lo que te ha mostrado Starlock es suficiente para pensarlo, además, personalmente creo que tiene lo que hace falta para ser un buen rescatista, y es que te guste lo que haces, ¿no lo crees?

Ryder le mira y sonríe al escucharlo. – No podría estar más de acuerdo, Rocky.

– Y sabes algo, creo que me recuerda a mí mismo en algún aspecto, al menos cómo yo era antes de conocer a la patrulla-. No puede evitar mostrar una ligera sonrisa al recordarse.

Ryder lo levanta de repente y lo sienta en su regazo, mientras lo acaricia. – Me alegra saber tu opinión, creo que has madurado mucho desde ese día, Rocky, ya no eres el cachorro que rescatamos de ahogarse hace mucho.

– Puede ser, pero es gracias a ti, todos nosotros hemos mejorado gracias a ti, de mis dieciséis años, los años que he pasado con la patrulla son los mejores, creo que si no fuese por ti... bueno, no sabría decir si aún estuviera vivo solo allá afuera-. Ahora alza la mirada hacia él. – Por eso quiero que le permitas a Starlock ser parte del equipo también, es más que obvio que ha estado profundamente solo toda su vida, te pido que lo ayudes como lo hiciste conmigo.

Ryder lo baja al suelo. – Está bien, tomaré tu petición, sé que es probable que estés hablando por todos los demás, así que me pondré a trabajar para hacerlo miembro, quería asegurarme de que encajara bien entre todos ustedes antes, no quería precipitarme sabiendo que aún no conoce a Everest ni a Tracker, pero creo que estarán bien. Así que ya te avisaré cuando tenga algo, ok, y hazme un favor, cuando vallas con los cachorros diles que Perrobot llegará al anochecer, asegúrate de que estén listos para entonces-. Le dice para luego devolver su atención a lo que hacía en la mesa, tomando en su mano un destornillador.

– Está bien, estaré allí si me necesitas-. Se dispone a marcharse, pero se detiene en la salida. – Por cierto, Ryder, hemos estado hablando entre nosotros y creo que sería bueno si llamaras a Káiser a venir también, a todos nos alegraría verlo también.

– De hecho, es lo que tenía pensado hacer-. Cuando Rocky acepta y sale del garaje, Ryder deja el destornillador y se queda un momento mirando los dos objetos en los que trabajaba sobre la mesa, eran dos placas base en construcción. – Espero que todo salga bien.

* * *

Entrada la noche, en un momento Starlock siente algo, como si algo lejano pero grande estuviera acercándose de manera inusual, entonces corre hacia fuera del cuartel, sus ojos reflejaban lo que parecía ser una nave, que apuntaba su nariz hacia ellos, de pronto se posiciona cerca de la torre, sobre el gran patio donde anteriormente jugaban los cachorros.

– ¡Pero, ¿qué es eso?!-. Pregunta confuso por la repentina visita.

– Tranquilo, solo es Perrobot manejando al Air Patroller-. Aclara Chase al pasarle por el lado.

Starlock solo muestra asombro al observar la nave, la cual ha comenzado a descender al redireccionar sus dos propelas hacia el suelo.

– Sí, y de hecho, es nuestro transporte hacia la jungla-. Habla Ryder llamando la atención de Starlock, entonces le guiña un ojo.

– Vamos, ¿quieres verlo por dentro?-. Le pregunta el cachorro policia.

– ¿Estás de broma, Chase? ¡Pues claro que quiero verlo, jaja!

Ambos corren hacia la nave junto a los demás sin que esta hubiera terminado de tocar suelo todavía, y esperan mientras sus turbinas gradualmente dejan de emitir sonido y su compuerta trasera comienza a abrirse. Lo que ninguno de los cachorros esperó fue oir una voz desde el interior.

– Chicos, en serio, tienen que enseñar a Perrobot a hacer sus aterrizajes más rápidos-. Reclama la voz misteriosa.

Algo en el interior de Starlock encendió de momento. ' _Esa... esa voz, yo la conozco_ '

– ¿Perrobot aprendió a hablar, cuando?-. Pregunta Rubble. Pero la escotilla termina de mostrar el interior y entonces ve dos figuras familiares, una de ellas era una husky sonriente. – ¡Oh! Eras tú Everest, ya lo sabía... claro que sí.

– Hola chicos, ¿están listos? Porque nosotros ya lo estamos-. Anuncia Jake.

Todos los cachorros ahuyan al ver que su amiga Everest y a su amigo Jake los acompañan también.

– ¿Ya te sientes mejor Everest?-. Pregunta Skye.

Everest levanta su pata lastimada, que aún sostenía la tira de venda que oculta su herida, entonces la agita en el aire. – La verdad, no fue nada Skye, un rasguño solamente, incluso Katie nos dijo que no era nada, es solo que Jake insistió en las vendas.

– Me alegra escucharlo.

– Gracias por el viaje, Ryder-. Le saluda Jake con un movimiento de su mano.

– No pasa nada, y me alegro de que Perrobot pudiera pasar a recogerlos, gracias a que hay suficiente espacio en la montaña para que aterrizara sin problemas.

Everest nota de repente a alguien nuevo entre los cachorros, entonces Ryder cae en cuenta. – ¡Es cierto! Nunca llegué a presentarte, Everest-. Se acerca a Starlock a la vez que ella baja junto a Jake de la nave. – Él es Starlock, nosotros...

Starlock da un paso hacia ellos e interrumpe a Ryder. – Ellos me ayudaron... incluso cuando no quería estar con nadie, me salvaron de seguir solo en mi vida, por eso, les estoy muy agradecido-. Su mirada va a Ryder y al momento le muestra una breve sonrisa.

– ¡Valla!-. Se impresiona Ryder. – Creo que no había escuchado esas gracias de ti, no es como si me hicieran falta de todos modos, pero me hace feliz que al fin lo hicieras.

– ¿En serio no lo hice?-. Se voltea a los cachorros.

Estos se miran debaten un par de vocales y luego vuelven hacia Starlock. – No, no lo creo.

– No, de hecho no.

– Nunca te escuché.

Fueron algunas de las respuestas, el referido rápidamente se avergüenza y los detiene. – Está bien, está bien, ya entiendo-. Ahora mira a Jake. – Y Jake, yo... me parece que igual te debo unas disculpas, recordando bien, creo que no me presenté correctamente antes en la montaña, no sé en qué estaba pensando entonces, pero es un placer conocerte, al igual que a ti, Everest.

– Es un placer también Starlock-. Responde Everest.

Jake se extraña. – Creo que has cambiado desde ese día.

– Puede que los cachorros me hayan enseñado un par de cosas-. El husky se voltea a los demás viendo a cada uno, en tan poco tiempo, parece haber aprendido de la pata de esta patrulla cosas muy importantes sin darse cuenta, el valor de la amistad, la confianza en esta y la seguridad de que te aceptarán como sea, solo necesitas olvidar tus prejuecios y darle una oportunidad, y aunque las defraudes, siempre habrá una vía abierta para reconciliarte, y es siendo totalmente sincero, dejar de lado las mentiras y excusas sin sentido para exponer tus razones y el por qué de tus acciones, solo así quienes te importan podrán verte y les será posible comprenderte.

Los cachorros se disponen a subir sus cosas mientras intercambian palabras ocacionalmente con Everest y Jake, quienes los ayudan.

Starlock se queda observando al Air Patroller, pensando, pero no entra a este, voltea y se dirije hacia los cachorros en busca de alguien, pero no encuentra a quien busca, entonces se acerca al bulldog. – Rubble, no has visto a Ryder, desapareció de repente.

– Fue al cuartel-. Responde Marshall desde detrás. – Me dijo que iba a cerrarlo y luego volvería.

– Vale-. Acepta Starlock, algo en su cabeza lo tenía triste al pensarlo, se aleja hasta el borde de la colina, le da un vistazo a toda Bahía Aventura, el puente y el camino hasta el lugar, luego vuelve y termina sentado junto a la entrada de la torre.

Pocos minutos después, al salir Ryder, lo encuentra a un lado de la puerta. – Hey, ¿qué haces todavía aquí?

– Es solo que... ¿puedo pedirte algo?-. Le pregunta, él asiente.

Es cuando una sombra se comienza a dibujar llegando al lugar. – ¡Hola, chicos!-. Exclama a la vez que deja una pequeña mochila en el piso y sonríe.

– ¡¿K-Káiser?!-. Expresa Starlock incrédulo pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que no podía esconder una sola gota de alegría al verlo.

– Justo a tiempo-. Comenta Ryder.

De repente Starlock desprende en carrera hacia él, Káiser lo ve y no sabe qué hacer, piensa que Starlock lo va a embestir y cierra los ojos preparandose para el impacto, pero en un pestañazo lo deja en el suelo con una embestida inteligente desde abajo. – ¡Káiser, qué bueno verte!

Káiser abre sus ojos y ríe. – Jajaja, está bien, tú ganas, yo también estoy feliz de verte, buen movimiento, por cierto, ¿cómo lo aprendiste?

Starlock lo ayuda a levantarse. – No recuerdo... más importante aún, ¿dónde estuviste todo el día?

Káiser suspira y lo mira. – Solo una larga historia...

– Muy bien, creo que ya estamos todos, ¿por qué no subimos ya, Káiser, Starlock?

Starlock se sorprende y mira hacia Ryder. – ¿Káiser puede venir?

– Para eso lo invité a venir, Káiser, ¿qué tal si subes y ves a los demás? Ya estamos por despegar.

Káiser hace lo dicho y con la mochila al lomo nuevamente, sube a la nave, seguido por Starlock y Ryder.

– Es cierto, me querías pedir algo, ¿qué era?

Starlock mira su mejor amigo subir y reunirse con los demás cachorros, voltea al chico con una sonrisa. – No era nada.

Entre su regocijo al saber que su mejor amigo lo iba a acompañar también, y la alegría de estar totalmente rodeado por quienes puede confiar, además de que no paraba de impresionarle la nave en la que estaba, piensa positivamente. ' _La jungla, nunca he estado allí, seguro que este viaje será divertido'_

* * *

Unas pocas horas despues.

' _¡Cansado!_ ' Grita Starlock por dentro. – Rubble... por favor...-. Suplica él.

– Sí, por favor, sabemos que es tu show favorito pero...-. Replica de igual forma Káiser a su lado.

Lo que al principio era un ''Solo un par de capítulos'' siempre seguía con un ''Solo uno más''. Al poco tiempo de abordar el avión personalizado Air Patroller, Rubble los arrastró consigo a ver su show favorito, Apolo el Supercachorro, al darse cuenta de que ni Starlock ni Káiser conocían de él, no quiso esperar y quizo enseñarselos. Pero ya era la mitad de la madrugada y no habían podido pegar ojo gracias a él.

La gran pantalla que utilizaban era la que hacía de puerta a la cabina del avión, donde todabía seguía Ryder, ambos se preguntaban si el chico seguía despierto, pero más importante, cuando dormirían ellos. Cuando de repente ven que otro capítulo acaba y Rubble quien estaba más cerca de la pantalla no se mueve.

– Rubble, lo siento amigo, creo que nosotros ya nos vamos a dormir, ¡a que sí, Starlock!

Recibe un codazo de su compañero. – ¡Cierto, es cierto! Ya nos vamos, eh-. No ven ninguna reacción en el bulldog. – ¿Te parece bien?

– Un momento-. Sospecha el pastor belga, se acerca al inmovil y luego mira al husky con cara triste, parecía que quería llorar. – ¿Starlock?

– ¿Qué?

– Hemos estado despiertos hasta ahora y Rubble ya se había dormido.

Starlock enloquece por un momento. – ¡¿Qué?! No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo no lo notamos? Ya se me hacía extraño que hace una hora nos dejara de hablar.

– El sueño tal vez-. Supone Káiser y un gran bostezo se le escapa. – Mejor apagamos todo y nos dormimos, ¿no crees?

Starlock mira a su alrededor, puede ver que todos dormían con sus cojines y mantas. Káiser apaga la pantalla y deja a Rubble donde está, entonces percibe a Starlock frente a la ventana y se le acerca. – ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

– Sí, creo que me gusta el show, aunque no entiendo por qué Apolo tiene que llevar capa, para ser un superheroe no se necesita una capa, no le veo sentido, ¿serán aerodinámicas? Además, ya se han hecho típicas, por lo demás, creo que me gusta.

– Jajaja, no me refería al show, pero tienes razón no creo que las capas sean aerodinámicas ni que hagan falta-. Ríe Káiser. – Me refiero a si confías en ellos.

El husky asiente y no tarda. – Sí, creo que son los primeros amigos que he tenido, puedo confiar en ellos.

– Yo también confío en ellos-. Menciona Káiser mientras los observa dormir, luego mira hacia la puerta doble que antes hacía de tele gigante, picándole la curiosidad, pregunta. – ¿Ryder estará despierto aún? En fin, mejor dormimos, no queremos parecer zombies cuando lleguemos.

Ambos toman el chiste del pastor belga en serio, y en un minuto casi todos en la nave estaban dormidos, casi, pues Ryder seguía despierto, frente a él la otra parte de la puerta mostraba otra pantalla, pero esta no transmitía un show, sino que mostraba planos de todo tipo, posibles placas, uniformes y vehículos para cachorros, todos eran hechos por él aparentemente.

El chico voltea a perrobot, el perro robot que inventó él especialmente para que conduzca el Patroller. – Perrobot, me voy a dormir, ¿te puedo confiar el volante?-. La respuesta fueron dos ladridos robóticos, a lo que el chico se retira, sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo que pasaba en otro sitio esa misma noche.

En medio de la noche, se mueven tres jeeps, en uno de ellos se encontraba cierta mujer pelirroja, sostenía en su mano un pad que mostraba un punto amarillo lejano, a quién perseguía, era su objetivo, su presa, estaba impaciente, pero se mantenía cuerda y guíando a los otros vehículos detrás. – Pronto...

* * *

El sol se asoma y los tres jeeps ya habían estacionado por el lugar, con la orden de peinar el área alrededor se habían dispersado todos sus hombres, no podía escapar, todo sería según lo planeado, rápido, sencillo y eficiente, una vez que lo encuentren. Ya hay hombres buscando bastante profundo en el área, ella espera por que alguno le de la señal de haberlo encontrado.

– Muchas gracias, Negan, por tu valiosa información, pronto no tendré que verte más, ni a nadie, seré importante, ¡por fin!-. Ríe internamente Rubi. – Solo un paso más...

Por mientras, la nave aterriza exitósamente en el lugar, cerca se encuentra la cabaña de Carlos y Tracker, pronto los cachorros lo verían de nuevo. La compuerta se abre y deja salir a todos.

– ¡Bienvenidos a la Jungla!-. Exclama Ryder y sale, seguido de cerca por toda la patrulla.

– ¡Sí, no puedo esperar a ver a Tracker de nuevo!-. Menciona Everest.

– Será divertido, quiero ver a la Reina Mandy otra vez, Rocky, ¿crees que Mandy esté en el templo?-. Pregunta Zuma.

– No lo sé, pero creo que sé cómo atraerla, sé dónde guarda Ryder las galletas con sabor a plátano-. Ambos ríen de pensar la reacción de Mandy si la logran hacer aparecer con galletas para perros, siendo una mona, es posible que no le gusten las galletas a pesar de su olor familiar.

Starlock y Káiser son los últimos en bajar, mirando alrededor, ninguno había estado en la jungla antes, pero Káiser se voltea a su amigo. – ¡Vamos Starlock, vayamos a conocer a todos!-. Exclama al escuchar a los cachorros hablar, tenían mucho por conocer.

Starlock asiente. – ¡Vamos!-. Responde y Káiser se adelanta antes que él para alcanzar a los demás, Starlock se disponía a hacer lo mismo, pero algo le atrajo la atención, sus orejas voltean a su derecha, parece haber escuchado algo.

Su celular suena de repente, lo contesta y escucha. – Señora, creo que lo encontramos-. La mujer deja la llamada y corre de inmediato hacia la posición de su hombre.

Starlock se aparta de todos y con temerosa curiosidad se dirige hacia donde escuchó ese ruido, atravieza entonces unos arbustos, perdiéndose de vista de los demás, pero se detiene de repente, tiene la pesada sensación de que alguien le observa de cerca. ' _Dime que no es verdad... ellos no_ '

Rubi llega hasta el hombre, quien le hace una seña hacia adelante, ella sonríe maliciosamente y, poco a poco, avanza hacia los arbustos, casi puede verlo...

Starlock se congela en el lugar al ver que los arbustos frente a él se mueven, no puede más que aterrarse. – Están aquí...-. Las hojas dejan de moverse, es justo entonces que Starlock hace por voltear y huir rápido.

De pronto Rubi estira su mano fuera de los arbustos y agarra fuertemente al cachorro por el cuello antes de que huyera. – **¡TE TENGO!**

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **PD: Sorry por el cliffhanger ;D.**


End file.
